Mutant Jade Blood
by CancerLover69
Summary: Kanaya raises Karkat and he knows he has to keep his mutation a secret. But when he start to make friends thinks start to get very complicated, it also don't help that Karkat is pretending to be a jade blood and has a high blood that likes him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hi, don't own homestuck and this disclamer is for the whole story.**

**But I do own this plot, not that that matters.**

* * *

Today is the day that lusus pick the grubs they will raise; a Jade blood troll walks around looking at what is left of the young grubs. She is looking at the leftover grubs that will be culled in a few hours because they have no lusus, "poor little ones," she mutters looking over each of them. She has been given the honor to choose and raise one grub since she is five sweeps now. The Jade bloods name is Kanaya Maryam and she has found the grub she was looking for, she picks up the mutant candy-red blood. "How did you make your way into the trials," she asks. It is surprising that they missed his bright red body and mistaken him for a rust blood.

She walks back to her hive with the grub, "this will be your home Karkat," she whispers to the young grub, "I will be your mother – lusus," she corrects herself. Kanaya has been secretly learning about her ancestor and a few terms from the higher bloods so she can teach them to the high blood grubs.

She places him in a small bed she made and gets her sewing kit; she is going to have to make him new cloths. She knows Karkat's mutant blood will make him a target so she will do anything in her power to protect her new child, even if it is just making him a new outfit to wear in public.

She makes a black shirt with a jade cancer symbol on it, "now no one will know the difference," she says folding up the little shirt for when he is old enough to fit in it. She knows that there aren't any male jade bloods but she can just tell everyone that he is a rare anomaly, which is true and no one will question her. She makes him a cloak next, he will have to help her work with the mother grubs when he is older to make it seem like he is a jade blood. She sews a small Virgo on the cape part of the cloak, and then she makes small holes in the hood so his nubby horns can come out.

**Two and a half sweeps later**

Karkat is wearing his new cloths now and helping Kanaya as much as she will allow him to help her. "Mother," Karkat says running to her, "I can take that for you," he takes the grub egg from her and carries it back to the mother grubs.

"Thank you Karkat," she says. Having Karkat around is a very big help for her but he does know he isn't a real jade blood. He wishes he was so if he gets hurt working then no one will be able to cull him for lying about the color. He is wearing jade contacts to hide his red eyes, "Karkat," she says when he walks back inside, "I need you to run some errands for me again."

"Ok mother," he takes the list of things they need and leaves. He walks into town where he watches the lower to middle class bloods running around to get what they need and return home. Karkat stops every few minutes to bow his head to people who have higher blood than a jade blood.

"Now, where is it," he walks around looking for the store. He looks down at the list again, "why does she need more fabric again?!" He mutters to himself.

He runs into another troll and Karkat falls on his carcass, "hey," the troll says and holds his hand out, "you ok bro?"

Karkat has his eyes closed, "fuck," he mutters, he knows Kanaya hates when he curses but this troll is well built and the fall hurt, "sorry," he mutters as the other troll pulls him up.

"No problem bro, what are you motherfucken looking for?"

"Fabric shop," he says and looks at him, _shit it is a purple blood!_ Karkat steps back twice and bows his head, "please forgive my rudeness."

"Aw, come on brother, you don't need to get all mother fuckin flustered over this," he makes Karkat look straight at him, "we are bros now."

"R-right," he says and stands straight up so the purple blood would let him go, "I have to go now, excuse me," he walks away quickly.

"Hey," he catches up to him easily, "why are you running away?"

"It would be disrespectful to you to be near you sir," Karkat says.

"One my name is Gamzee," he grabs Karkat's shoulder, "who are you brother?"

Karkat doesn't try to make him let go, "Karkat Vantas, jade blood." Karkat introduces himself like that to everyone because trolls have several names for him using part of his name and blood color, so trolls don't ask stupid questions and waste his time.

"OH!" He screams scaring Karkat, "you're the protective jade blood that is the best motherfucken mother!"

"I guess," he says, this was the first time he had ever heard that said about him.

"Yeah Karbro, if anyone comes near your grubs you cull them quickly," Gamzee says remembering what he has heard from all the high blood and walks next to him, "I will show you where the store is," he pulls him into the shop. Karkat was known for raising high blood grubs before the challenge they have to face and if anyone goes near them before, even by a second, he goes into what most trolls call a 'protective a shit mother mode.'

"Thank you," he bows his head again and gets all the fabric on the list, "three feet of red, a meter of blue, two yards of brown, a foot of black, and a yard of jade green," he pays and leaves.

"Hey Karbro," Gamzee says walking with him, "you should come to my hive with me."

"I need to return home," Karkat says, _FUCK why won't he leave me alone!? I am getting tired of being respectful to this bulge sucker._

"Come on Karbro," the purple blood pleads.

Karkat sighs, "Miss. Kanaya will get worried if I do not return soon." Karkat hates referring to his mother as Miss. Kanaya but he knows that he isn't supposed to call her mother around anyone.

"Then I will walk you home then we can go to my mother fucking hive," Gamzee says happily.

"What about you, what will your lusus think when you bring me to your hive?"

Gamzee looks shocked then sad; he hangs his head and looks like he is going to start crying, _SHIT! How was I supposed to know his lusus left him?! _

"Maybe I could go over after I finish my errands and drop the things she need off," Karkat says.

Gamzee cheers up, "alright Karbro, let me mother fucking help you," he goes to take a bag but Karkat moves.

"I am fine," he says and they start walking to his hive. Karkat doesn't like Gamzee but he knows better than to let him see that, if it was up to Karkat he would have told him off then and there. But he was raised to take care of young grubs and since Gamzee is a purple blood and lususless he has a very strong instinct to take care of the sad clown.

"Come on Karbro," Gamzee says looking at all the bags Karkat is carrying, "let me help you."

Gamzee has been going on like this for the last ten minutes, "Gamzee, no," he says sternly like he was one of the grubs he watches over, "I can do this myself."

"Karbro!" He whines.

"Ok FINE!" He screams and shoves some bags into Gamzee's arms, "you can fucking help me!" Karkat's eyes widen, "I am sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" He says bowing his head. _Shit I snapped again!_

"Why are you…" Gamzee realizes why Karkat is freaking out, "it is fine bro, everyone snaps sometimes."

"Not sometimes," Karkat says with a scold, "I have a very bad temper when other trolls pester me."

"Come on bro, it is mother fucking fine," Gamzee says, "It isn't like you hate me or anything."

"Why would I fucking hate you?" Karkat bites his lip, _stop cursing dumb ass!_

"Well brother," Gamzee says, "you could think I'm mother fucking pathetic for not having a lusus.

Karkat sighs, "It is a common thing for me to see lusus kill the grubs they adopt and sometimes they return them."

"Really?"

"Yes, I watched a spider lusus eat a blue blood boy yesterday. I had to put it down," Karkat says.

"Put it down? You culled a lusus?!" Gamzee asks surprised.

"Yes, it was threatening to cull the other grubs before the choosing so I fixed the problem."

"Wow," he says, "I would have never mother fucking guess that you would cull a lusus."

"I do anything to protect my grubs," he says and opens the door, "Miss. Kanaya I am back, I have a guest with me."

"Who," Kanaya walks out, "hello sir," she bows her head in respect.

"Where should we put these?" Gamzee asks.

"Follow me," Karkat leads him to Kanaya's sewing room and they leave the fabric in there, "oh fuck yeah!" He says looking at his new cloak.

"That looks the same as the one you are wearing," Gamzee says confused.

"No, look," he shows him red stitches around where his horns come out of the hood and the Virgo sign moved to the back of the cloak, "see, this one is different."

"Try it on," Gamzee says.

"No way," he puts it back down on the machine, "she isn't done yet, and if she was I would already have it one."

"How do you mother fucking know that?"

He picks it up, "it is too long for me right now," he holds it next to him and the cap part is touching the floor, "I will get it when I grow a few inches," he puts it back and pushes Gamzee out of the room.

"Oh now we can go to my mother fucking hive," he grabs Karkat's arm and pulls him to the door.

"Where are you two going?" Kanaya asks.

"To my hive," Gamzee says, "Karbro promised."

"No I didn't!" He says/ screams.

"Be back before the sun comes up so you can help me with the mother grubs," Kanaya says. She wants to let Karkat have friends but she fears for his safety when he isn't in her sight.

"Ok Miss. Kanaya," Karkat says and Gamzee yanks him out the door into a run to his hive, "slow down fuck ass!" Karkat screams trying not to trip.

"Speed up bro," Gamzee says.

"Gamzee, I am being fucking serious right now," he stumbles, "if you don't slow down I am going to fall," he regains his balance and is doing his best to keep up but it feels like Gamzee is trying to rip his arm off.

"Ok bro," Gamzee stops and Karkat falls on his face, "you ok?!" He asks worried about him.

"Yeah," Karkat picks himself off and dust himself off annoyed, "I have been thrown down by worse."

"Like what?"

"A pissed off blue blood grub with the strength of a monster," he says with a sigh, "Gog I am glad he got adopted."

"Don't you miss them?" Gamzee asks as they walk to his hive.

"Why, it is my job to protect them, not miss them when they start their new lives."

"Oh," Gamzee says, "hey when we get to my mother fucking hive, I will make us something to eat. I bet you are just as hungry as I am."

Karkat looks away, but he is very hungry, "whatever."

Gamzee smiles, "honk!"

Karkat jumps, "what the fuck?!"

"Honk," Gamzee says, "it is fun, try it, honk!"

"No, thank you," Karkat says and see Gamzee's hive on the beach, his house is different compared to his and Kanaya's house, "you hive is huge."

"Yeah mother fucker," Gamzee pulls him into his hive slower this time so he doesn't hurt Karkat. He opens the door and flips the lights on, Karkat looks horrified. Gamzee's hive looks like a tornado just ran through it.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE?!" He looks at all the empty faygo and pie tins everywhere; he also sees horns and clubs.

"Oops, forgot to mother fuckin clean up," Gamzee says, "oh well, come on to my respiteblock."

"Fuck no!" Karkat pulls away shocking Gamzee.

_Does he hate me because my hive is messed up?! That's mother fuckin right, he is so used to taken care of trolls that he isn't used to messes. Oops._ "I can clean it up if…."

"NO!" Karkat says walking into his kitchen, "I will do it," he grabs trash bags and starts to pick up empty faygo bottles, "when was the last time you ate something descent?" He asks holding an empty pie tin.

"A while I guess," Gamzee says, he loves the taste of soper slime, it keeps him calm and from murdering everyone around him.

"Then I will cook you something," he says tying up the first trash bag and continues to clean up.

"No bro, you don't need to motherfuckin push yourself…" Before Gamzee can finish talking Karkat is making him sit on his coach that he dug out of faygo bottles.

"No one should live like this," he throws away the next trash bag, "you need a lusus to take care of you and now you have one."

"What?" Gamzee asks confused.

"Me," Karkat finishes cleaning and surprises Gamzee, not only did he just get a new friend today, he just got someone who wants him! Who is willing to take care of him because they like him!

"Karbro," Gamzee says, "I don't know what to mother fucking say."

"Then don't say anything," Karkat says and carries out the trash bags, "now," he says when he walks back to Gamzee. "What do you want to eat?"

"Can you make soper pies?" Karkat scolds at him.

"Why do you eat that shit? It rots your think pan and I will not let you do that without a fucking go reason."

"You wouldn't mother fucking understand mother," Gamzee says.

_Did he just call me mother? No he must have just said brother again._ "Try me, I am not going to leave if you have some weird ass reason. I just need to know why."

"It keeps them quiet mother," Gamzee says, "it keeps me calm and it doesn't rust my think pan. It just helps me stay relaxed!"

_Fuck he did call me mother!_ "Ok," Karkat sighs and starts the soper pie, "but you need to eat some real food, then you can have the pie."

"Ok," he says smiling and runs into the kitchen to help Karkat cook. After they eat Karkat finishes cleaning up Gamzee's large hive, but he got it done very quickly since he is used to cleaning bigger places. "Mother!" Gamzee says looking for Karkat.

"In here," he says as he puts all of Gamzee's horns into a pile in his room.

Gamzee runs in and hugs him from behind, "mother," he nudges his head into Karkat's neck.

Karkat sighs, he has protected a few grubs that needed constant attention and loved to cuddle up to him. "There, there Gamzee," he pats him on the head, "is something wrong?"

"No, it is just…" he says talking into Karkat's neck. Karkat keeps his breath even and stays relaxed, "… well I don't want you to mother fucking leave me."

Karkat makes Gamzee look at him, "but I have to go back to my hive soon, but you will be asleep while I am gone."

"I don't care!" He screams shocking the fake jade blood. "I don't want you to mother fucking abandon me too!"

Karkat paps him, "shoosh, don't worry, I will come back." He kisses Gamzee on the forehead, "I don't abandon my grubs," he leads Gamzee to his Recuperacoon, "now go to sleep and don't eat the slime while I am gone. The sun is almost up now, you should already be asleep."

"Ok mother," Gamzee goes to sleep and Karkat leaves.

Karkat is running as quickly as he can back to his hive, "I am so late!" He says to himself as he runs as fast as he can while trying not to trip over his own feet.

Kanaya is waiting out the door as she watches the sun rise, "Karkat, where are you my son," she wonders with fear. Her child can't stand to be in the sun too long and it is almost up.

Karkat runs into Kanaya's view and she sighs with relief that he is ok, "I am back mother," he says out of breath as they walk inside.

"Where were you Karkat?" She asks furiously.

"I was with Gamzee, I'm his mother now!"

Kanaya is silent, "mother? Karkat, if you are going to take his lusus's place, you would be his father."

"But he always calls me mother," Karkat sighs, "his lusus is bad! It rarely goes home to take care of him!"

"Oh my," Kanaya says, "well I guess it is good you are going to take care of him, now we have work to do before you have to go to bed."

"The sun just came up; I still have time before it is in the middle of the sky." Karkat has to go to sleep when the sun is straight above them because it is the harshest then and Kanaya is worried it will hurt him.

"I know, now let's go to work."

"Right," Karkat says fixing his hood and walks out with Kanaya to start working.

**Well I hope you liked it, 69**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**OMG I GOT REVIEWS! Thank you so much for the nice reviews.**

* * *

Gamzee sits in his Recuperacoon thinking, _is this what having a moirail feels like?_ "No," he says, "this is what it feels like to have a mother fucking mother," he drifts into a needed slumber.

Karkat wakes up and looks at the sun setting, "crap I over slept," he jumps out of his Recuperacoon and puts on clean clothes, "fuck," he ties his cloak on and runs out the door.

"Karkat," Kanaya says seeing him run in, "you should be asleep still."

"Not tired anymore," he says and starts to carry buckets to mother grubs.

"Karkat, if you don't sleep enough then you will…."

"'Just slow down the progress we have to make each day,'" Karkat says quoting his mother's words, "I am fine." Karkat doesn't need much sleep to get enough energy to work his job and Kanaya's, even though Kanaya wishes he would sleep more. His body makes him need less sleep for more energy, "why don't you take a break mother?"

"Ok," she says and leaves Karkat to finish the work.

He pets one of the young mother grubs, "hi," he says and puts down the pail of genetic material. Even though he isn't a real jade blood, all of the mother grubs like him, "I bet you would have taken me in if you were there during the choosing." He knows that isn't true though, the only reason they all like him so much is because he is always taking care of them. He finishes moving the buckets and eggs they recently laid with the others, "anything else?" He asks as he cleans the eggs, he smiles when he is finished and leaves.

When he leaves the moon is up and everyone is awake now, "Karkat," Kanaya says when she sees him, "are you going to go back to see Gamzee?"

"Yes I am mother, is that ok?"

"Yes," she says, "don't forget to pick up everything on the list," she says and hands him a new list.

"Ok," he takes it and leaves.

He walks around until someone hugs him from behind, he freezes, "hello mother, honk," he hears Gamzee say.

He sighs out the breath he didn't know he was holding in, "Gamzee, you shouldn't do that," Gamzee walks next to him, "it would be bad for your reputation."

"SO what?" Gamzee asks, "It doesn't matter."

"Gamzee," Karkat growls, "you are the one who asked me to be your lusus, if you want me to then you need to act more respectful."

"Yes mother," he says, "I will do my mother fucking best."

_Should I start taking that as an insult now? No._ "Good."

Karkat and Gamzee buy the things on the list, "why does Miss. Kanaya need this stuff?"

"I really don't know," Karkat says as they both walk out of the store, "but I know how to make clothes now because of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Karkat says and someone hits him in the shoulder as they pass, "hey."

"Wwatch it!" The sea dweller spits.

Karkat steps back and bows his head, "my apologizes high blooded sea dweller," Karkat says, "I should have been paying more attention to where I was going."

"Stupid low blood," he spits looking at Karkat who is still bowing his head.

"Hey, you should be the one who is mother…"

"Gamzee," Karkat hisses, "don't!"

"But!" Karkat raises his head so Gamzee can see him glaring at him, "yes mother."

"Mother?" The sea dweller starts to laugh, "That is ridiculous."

"I am a jade blood sir," Karkat says respectfully, "it is m duty to take care of young trolls and grubs."

"Hm, wwell you are still just a stupid land dwweller," he says.

"I am sorry I make you feel that way, come on Gamzee," Karkat says and they leave.

"Hey, wwhere do you think you are going!?" He stops them, "I nevver said you could leavve!"

"Well we need to leave sir," Karkat says trying not to lose his patients, _leave us alone you stupid sea dwelling fish fucking bait brat!_

"Wwhat did you say your name wwas?"

"Karkat Vantas, jade blood," Karkat says even though he never said his name in the first place, only his blood color.

"Wwell Kar," he says, "I am Eridan Ampora, wwhy did you act so respectful to me?"

"You are a high blood," Karkat says and they start walking away again, Eridan follows them.

"But you could havve just yelled at me or something."

"I could have, but I didn't," Karkat says, "are you asking me to yell at you?"

"NO!" Eridan booms, "I wwant to knoww wwhy you acted…"

"Like I said Ampora," Karkat says cutting him off, "you are a high blood while I am a middle class blood."

"Yet you are taking care of a high blood?"

"By his request," Karkat stops so he doesn't lead another high blood to his hive, "what, are you looking for a parent?"

"Wwhat?!" Eridan asks, "wwhy wwould I want a land dwweller as a parent?!"

"I was just asking because you have been following me home since we left town," Karkat says, "and unless you want me to be your parent or something I will have to ask you to please stop following us." _GO AWAY FISH FUCK!_

Eridan is blushing purple, "wwell, maybe I could spar some of my precious time to let you help me."

Karkat sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "is that a yes or no?"

"Yes," he mutters.

"Ok, we can play after I give this stuff to Miss. Kanaya," he says and starts walking home again, "and we have wasted a lot of time too."

"Well let's hurry to your hive mother!" Gamzee grabs the bags from Karkat and runs ahead.

"Gamzee don't do that!" Karkat chases after him.

"Hey, wwait up!" Eridan runs after them.

"Gamzee!" Karkat screams, "stop the fuck right now!" Gamzee skids to a stop, "do you understand what would fucking happen if you came to my hive without me leading you there?!" He growls.

"No," Gamzee says.

"Bad things," Karkat takes the bags back and leads.

"Wwell that wwas unexpected," Eridan says, "to think you wwould see you get mad."

"Yeah I have a temper," Karkat says, "so what, your my kid now, you will just have to behave yourself unlike your big brother," he growls at Gamzee.

"Aw come on mother, I am a mother fucking good troll!"

Karkat silently walks ahead, "someone's in trouble," Eridan says, "and wwhy I am younger than him?! I am four swweeps old!"

"So I am mother fucking four and a half sweeps old," Gamzee says, "so I am mother fucking older than you, Lil Eribro."

"Wwhat?! I wwill cull you Gam!" Eridan says, "then Kar wwill only havve to look after me."

"SILENTS!" Karkat screams and they both shut there talk busters. "This is not good," he says.

"Something wrong mother?" Gamzee asks.

"Yes," he says, "you both need to go home; I will meet you two in town tomorrow."

"Wwhat?!" Eridan says, "wwhy are you sending us awway?"

"Because we have guest," he says and they see The Condesce's battle ship.

"Wwhy wwould she be here?" Eridan asks.

"Leave now," Karkat orders, "I promise you don't want to know," he runs back to his hive, "Miss. Kanaya?" He ask when he walks inside.

"Karkat," she says with the Empress next to her.

"Hello Miss. Condesce," Karkat bows his head.

"Hello Karkat," she says with a smirk, "in town again I sea."

"Yes," he says and places the bags in Kanaya's room, then quickly returns to the main room.

"Karkat," The Condesce, "why don't you and Feferi go outside and play?"

"Yes, I think that would be a wonderful idea," Kanaya says. The Condesce comes over a lot and whenever she does she always have Feferi in tow. Karkat doesn't understand why the Empress comes over so much but he knows Feferi like to play with him. Feferi is four and a half sweeps.

"Katfish!" Feferi says and hugs him, to her they are moirail but Karkat doesn't know this yet.

"Hello Miss. Feferi," he says.

She puffs out her checks, "stop krilling me Miss.!"

"Sorry, Feferi," he says and she taking his hand then pulls him outside. "Feferi be careful," Karkat says and grabs his extra cloak before they go outside.

"Hurry up Katfish!"

"I am coming," Karkat says following her, "where are we going this time?"

"To a lake I saw from the window in the ship!" She says.

"Who is this mother fucker?" Karkat hears when they reach the lake; Gamzee and Eridan are just waiting there like he knew they would be there.

"Gam!" Eridan says, "I hope you can forgivve his stupidity, Gam here is special."

"Feferi I am so sorry about this," Karkat says and puts the extra cloak down, "this is Gamzee and Eridan, my adopted…." He doesn't know what to call them.

"Mother!" Gamzee says, "are you mother fucking embarrassed of us?"

"NO I am not!" Karkat says defensively, "they are my adopted sons!" he says quickly without thinking, "shit! FUCK!" He grabs his cap and bites it as he mutters inaudible curse words into it.

"Katfish?" Feferi asks worried then thinks, _maybe if I can fin him somefin nice he will cheer up._ She starts to look around for something nice.

"Kar?" Eridan asks, "are you tryin to censor yourself?"

"Why are you…?"

"Because it is rude to say thing like that in front of high bloods and my children!" He snaps and spits his cloak out, "where is Feferi?"

"She was around the mother fucking lake a few minutes ago," Gamzee says.

"What?!" Karkat runs over to the lake, "shit!"

"Wwhat is wrong?" Eridan asks, "she is a sea dwweller, she can swwim."

"She lives in a castle on land and no she can't!"

"What?" Gamzee asks, Karkat jumps into the lake and swims around looking for her.

"SHIT!" Eridan says, "howw do she not knoww howw to swwim?!"

"What about mother?" Gamzee asks waiting for Karkat to surface.

"I can go and pull one of them out," Eridan says, "but wwhat about the other?"

* * *

Karkat finds Feferi holding on to something, "Katfish?" she asks still sinking, Karkat knows she can't drown but she won't be able to swim back up by herself. He grabs her arm and starts to swim up, "Katfish are you ok?" She asks seeing little bubbles escape from his mouth.

"I see them," Gamzee says and Karkat surfaces with Feferi. Karkat is gasping for air that his lungs desperately need.

"Take my hand," Eridan says and pulls Feferi up. Gamzee pulls Karkat out of the water and when he is on land he is coughing up water.

"Mother, are you ok?" Gamzee asks worried.

Karkat finally catches his breath when all of his worried friends are surrounding him, "I *cough * am fine *cough cough *," Karkat forces himself to stand up to prove his is fine but he isn't. He is dripping wet and cold, he wants to change and scold Feferi for running of like an idiot. "Why did you go in the water like that Feferi?"

"For this Katfish," she hands him the small red shell, "I thought you would like it."

He looks at it then pats her head, "thank you Feferi," he puts it in his pocket then pulls out a fuchsia shell, "I thought you might like this one," he places it in her hand.

"Wow, when did you fin this?!" She asks looking at the shell.

"When I was going to get you, as we were coming up I grabbed it," he says and takes off his cloak, "now I know why I grabbed my second cloak," he says and slings his wet on over a tree near the lake. The lake is surrounded by a forest environment but is close to Karkat and Kanaya's hive.

"I am sorry, but I thought this would make you feel better," she says looking down sadly. She just wanted to cheer Karkat up, not cause trouble for him like she almost always does.

Karkat puts the dry cloak around her, "you are going to get sick, let's head back." He looks at Eridan and Gamzee, "all of us," he grabs his wet cloak and they walk back.

Feferi holds Karkat's dry cloak close as she walks, "are you cold Heiress?" Eridan asks.

"No," she says but still pulls it closer to herself, she just wants to hug it, her cloths are almost dry now but she can see that Karkat is still dripping wet.

"Mother, maybe you should borrow my shirt," Gamzee offers, "so you don't get mother fucking sick."

"I will be fine Gamzee," Karkat says, "now please be respectful."

"Yes mother," Gamzee says with a grin.

"And don't call me mother in front of Miss. Condesce," Karkat says, he can just imagine her laughing at him. They walk in, "Miss. Kanaya, we are back and I have guest."

"Oh," The Condesce sees them first, "whale Karkat, you sure do have friends in high places."

Karkat looks down in the realization that all of his friends are high bloods.

"Why are you so wet?" Kanaya asks when she sees Karkat.

"Katfish got this for me," she says holding out the shell and Karkat cloak moves as she does.

"And why are you wearing his cloths?" The Condesce asks.

"She was cold," Karkat says, "and I didn't want her to freeze while we were gone since we went for a little swim."

"Why don't you go and get changed," Kanaya says.

"Yes ma'am," he walks to his respiteblock with everyone following him.

"Hurry up and change Kar," Eridan says sitting in his room on Karkat's bed, Kanaya got it for him so if her has nightmares he can move to sleep on it so he doesn't eat slime in his sleep. Karkat's room let's light in from all the windows but he has cloths around them that can block out all the light when he puts them down. His room has a viewing monitor (TV) on a shelf and the shelf is filled to the brim with movies Karkat likes to watch in his spare time when he can't help Kanaya because the sun is too bright or something like that. Random fabric is hug around the walls near the ceiling of his respiteblock and he has a large wardrobe full of cloth Kanaya makes him.

"I will when you turn around," he says refusing to take off any more of his outfit in front of them. "Why did you even follow me into my room?!"

"Because we are you mother fucking 'guest'," Gamzee says.

Karkat sighs, "turn around so I can change."

Feferi looks at the wall but Gamzee and Eridan don't, "no need to be shy mother," Gamzee says.

Karkat throws his wet cloak at them, "look away or I will punish you."

"Howw?" Eridan asks.

Feferi looks at them, "trust me, you don't want to know," she mutters and looks back at the wall, Eridan joins her.

"Mother," Gamzee says.

"Wall," he says and Gamzee looks at the wall. Karkat slings his wet clothes to the ground and looks at his soaked bandages that he wrap around his grub scars, he groan.

"What?" Gamzee asks.

"Don't look!" Karkat snaps and puts on dry pants; he has a towel on his head to dry his hair.

"Wwhy did you groan?" Eridan asks.

"Because I can't find something," he says looking for the same shirt he was just wearing, "where is it?!" He changes his bandages and goes back to looking for his shirt.

Feferi nudges Eridan and shows him the shirt Karkat is looking for, "sh," she says.

"Forget it," he puts on a red shirt with a small jade Cancer sign on the top right of his shirt, "ok you can look."

"Wwhy are you wwearing red?"

"Because I can't find my black shirt," Karkat says and throws his wet clothes into a pile near the closed door, "now I know where it was," he says looking at Feferi.

"Sorry," she says and gives him the shirt.

HE throws it in the closet, "I am not changing again," he puts on his cloak but leaves the hood down.

"Karkat," Kanaya says and they all go to the living room, "Feferi is leaving now."

"Ok, until you come to visit again Feferi," Karkat says and she hugs him.

"Glub, I am going to miss my Katfish."

When she lets him go he kisses her on the forehead, "it won't be that long until you visit me again Feferi, continue doing a good job on your studies," he says with a small smile that surprised everyone.

"Right," she says and they leave.

"WWHAT?!" Eridan asks, "wwhy did you kiss her head?!"

"I do that with everyone," Karkat says, "see," he kisses Eridan's forehead and he blushes.

"Wwwwwwhat?!" Eridan says confused.

"Mother did that to me when he was leaven me yesterday," Gamzee says.

"You are a cheater!"

"What do you mean Eridan?"

"You are trying to start a Moirallegiance with everyone! _He is a pale slut!_

Karkat looks at him confused, "so it is wrong to kiss my children on the head?"

Eridan is silent, "Lil Eribro forgot," Gamzee laughs, "honk."

"Shut up!" HE screams.

* * *

**I hope you liked it 69**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Karkat turns in his sleep until he gives up and moves to his bed after he changes into new cloths so he doesn't get it dirty. "Fuck, why?" He mutters crawling under his red covers and snuggling into his pillow, he has been having the same nightmare for sweeps now. Someone is chasing him down to cull him for being a mutant and lying about it, but first he always has to watch Kanaya beaten to death by a faceless purple blood. After he watches her jade blood stain her clothes he is chained in the middle of the town with cuffs that look like his symbol. A blue blood walks out with a bow and arrow and shoot him in the chest but he doesn't die. After being shot at for a few minutes The Condesce puts him out of his misery by stabbing him in the neck with her triton which allows his despicable blood to flow out freely. After that he usually wakes up.

He hears his husktop go off after an hour of being asleep, "hm?" he says groggily and rolls out of his bed, "Gamzee?" He rubs his eye and reads what Gamzee sent him over Trollian message.

TC: MoThEr, ArE YoU ThErE?

TC: I GuEsS YoU ArE StIlL HeLpInG MiSs. kAnAyA.

TC: TrOlL Me wHeN YoU GeT ThIs

CG: HEY GAMZEE IS SOMETHING WRONG?

TC: MoThEr, I HaD A BaD DrEaM.

TC: ArE YoU BuSy? :O(

CG: NO I JST STARTED TO TAKE A BREAK.

CG: WHAT HAPPEN?

Karkat yawns wishing he could go back to sleep because for once he is tired. He knows he has to take care of him though because he is the one who said yes to being his lusus.

TC: I CuLlEd eVeRyOnE!

TC: CoLoRs eVeRyWhErE!

CG: GAMZEE, YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ANYONE!

TC: BuT In mY MoThEr fUcKiNg dReAm i wAs SoBeR. :O(

CG: GAMZEE, IT WAS ONLY A DREAM.

CG: YOU AREN'T SOBER AND I DON'T THINK YOU WILL BE FOR A LONG FUCKING TIME.

CG: TRY TO GO BACK TO SLEEP AND WE WILL TALK MORE ABOUT THIS WHEN WE MEET IN TOWN.

TC: Ok tHaNkS MoThEr. :O)

Karkat crawls back into bed feeling happy that he made Gamzee feel better, he knows he will have to talk to him about it more his dream later.

* * *

Karkat leaves for town, "I wonder where they will be today?"

"Kar," Eridan says gabbing his arm before he passes him, "wwhere are you goin?"

"Store again, and I am looking for you and Gamzee," Karkat says, "have you seen him?"

"Nope," Eridan says, "let's get the shoppin done," they buy everything and Karkat just carries it in his Sylladex today instead of going back to his hive to give it to Kanaya.

"I wonder where he is," Karkat says looking around for the purple blood.

"He might still be sleepin," Eridan says, "follow me!" Eridan pulls him out of town.

"Where are we going?" Karkat asks doing his best to keep up with him.

"To my hivve," Karkat stops when they reach the sea, "come on Kar."

"Eridan I am not going to be able to hold my breath for that long!" HE says.

"No, my hivve is on land," Eridan explains, "an island in the sea, come on," Eridan jumps into the ocean, "come on Kar!"

Karkat looks at Eridan, "Eridan, I don't know if I can swim for that long either."

Eridan sighs and calls his lusus, "ride him then," he says and makes Karkat sit on the sea hourse lusus.

"What," Karkat asks as he is shoved onto the lusus. Eridan leads his lusus as he swims to his hive.

"Wwe are here," he says and helps Karkat off of his lusus.

"Whoa," Karkat looks at the broken ship, "you live here?" HE hopes it looks better on the inside and nothing like Gamzee's did.

"Yeah, come on Kar, I wwill showw you around," Eridan pulls him into his respiteblock before he can get a good look at his hive, "this is my respiteblock."

"Cool," Karkat says and picks up a map, "why do you have a map of the land?"

"NO reason," he takes it and hides it, "thirst?"

"I guess," Karkat says and feels a drink shoved in his hand.

"Hope you like faygo," he says taking a sip of his.

Karkat hates the fizzy drink but doesn't want to seem rude and takes a drink, maybe it is just an acquired taste. He forces himself to swallow and Eridan watched his face contort in discomfort.

"If you don't like faygo then I can get you something else," Eridan says wishing Karkat would just speak his mind more like when he is with Gamzee. Maybe he is more tight lipped because he is higher than Gamzee, "I won't do anythin bad if you don't like faygo."

"No, no, it is fine," Karkat says holding the soft drink and takes another gulp but hides his discomfort better, "it was just a little sour and I hate sour things but now it is much sweeter."

"Oh," Eridan says, _maybe jade bloods have different tastes than purple bloods with drinks like this_ he thinks as he looks at his empty bottle, "alright."

Karkat finishes his and feels a little sick but he always does when he has too much sugar. HE likes sweet things but not a lot of them. "What do you do here Eridan?" Karkat asks holding his empty faygo bottle.

"I plot to…." He stops.

"Plot to do what Eridan?" Karkat asks, "to kill land dwellers maybe?" He asks with a small smirk.

"Howw did you knoww?" Eridan asks.

"From the map I saw it was just of the land," he pulls out the same map, "good places to attack and wip trolls out without hurting The Empress is here, here, and here," he point to the spot Eridan has X's on, "but if you wanted to spar me then you would have to move this one forward by a few yards and this one closer to the town to save Gamzee and The Empress and Feferi would still be unharmed by the blast."

Eridan is shocked at Karkat's knowledge, "howw do you knoww about that?"

"I studied on a lot of different skills so if I ever have to raise a troll then I will be able to teach them there set skill set," Karkat explains, "but this map is from when I was a grub, I would suggested getting a new one if you are going to even think about attacking the land."

"Wwhy?"

"Simple, land moves so will your targets," Karkat explains.

"Wwell," Eridan says, "I kneww that already."

"Ok," Karkat says with a shrug and throws away his empty bottle, "shouldn't you keep your respiteblock cleaner so you don't hurt yourself?"

"Wwhat do you mean Kar?" Eridan says, "It is perfectly clean."

Karkat glares at him, "if I kick then I will kick something other than air from off of the floor."

"Wwhat do you mean Kar?"

Karkat kicks a map into the wall and he catches it when it comes back, "like this," he hands him the map, "you could make a rack for the maps and a chest for all of your treasure," he has picking up a few coins.

"It is fine, I just forgot to put this one awway," Eridan says and puts it away, "wwhy are you trying to clean up my hivve?"

"It is my natural instinct," he says, "I am a jade blood."

"Wwell I guess it can't be helped then," Eridan says, "Kar."

"What?"

"Why do you wwear the cloak?"

"Fashion," he says, "you might not care about it but Miss. Kanaya does and so I do too."

"Howw does fashion help you in fights?"

"It doesn't," he says, "just makes me look cool. It also helps me with the sun, yeah I like it but even I have a limit."

"Oh," Eridan says, "Kar, wwhy don't you stay here."

"Why would I stay here, I have to help Miss. Kanaya and I still need to see Gamzee before the sun comes up," he says.

"I could havve Gam move in here too, then wwe could just all stay here," Eridan says.

"I have a job to do Eridan," Karkat says then smiles, "but it is the thought that counts."

"But wwhen I attack the land…."

"Then you will have to make sure we are here first," Karkat says, "then no one will have any responsibilities."

Eridan gives him a little smile, "yeah." Karkat walks outside, "wwhat are you doing?"

"Checking the time," he says looking at the moon, "time sure does fly; I need to get back to the land."

"Wwhy?!"

"In a few hours the sun will be up and I still need to see Gamzee," he explains, "would you have you lusus give me a ride again?"

"Yeah," Eridan leads his lusus back to land with Karkat on top of it, "see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye," Karkat watches Eridan swim away then runs to Gamzee's hive. He knocks on the door, "Gamzee?" The door opens and Karkat walks into the dark hive, "Gamzee?"

"Mother," he feels something hugging him from behind and assumes it is Gamzee, "what took you so mother fucking long?"

"I had to see Eridan," he says, "and before I knew what happened I was at his hive."

"Lil Eribro kidnapped you?"

"Kind of, but he brought me back," Karkat says and flips the lights on, "are you ok now?"

"I feel a lot better now," Gamzee says with a lazy smile, "honk."

Karkat pats his head, "good, I will make you something to eat then I am giving you a bath."

Gamzee frowns at the word bath, "no!" Karkat hears him scream that from the kitchen.

"And why not?" He asks when Gamzee runs in the kitchen with him.

"I don't need one!"

"Your hair tells me otherwise," he says, "after we eat you are taking a bath!"

"But mother!"

"No butts!" Karkat says. After they eat Karkat has to chase Gamzee down, "Gamzee Makara, you get back here right now!" Karkat screams as he chases him around the large hive.

"No!" He screams.

Karkat gets an idea, he 'trips' over an empty bottle of faygo on the floor. Most likely Gamzee left it there when he woke up, "fuck!" He screams and holds his ankle.

"Mother," Gamzee runs to him concered, "are you ok?"

"No I fucking fell on this," he holds up the empty bottle.

Gamzee feels really bad about getting him hurt; _maybe one bath won't be too much trouble. Beside mother just wants me to be clean right?_ Gamzee picks Karkat up and puts him on the coach, "my turn to take care of you," he says. "I'll take my bath then help you home." Gamzee walks to the bathroom.

"Gamzee," Karkat runs after him feeling a little bad about lying about his ankle to get him to take a bath. Gamzee jumps in the tub, "Gamzee Makara, you did not just title wave!"

"Hehe," Gamzee laughs, "maybe I did, honk."

Karkat stands outside the door and waits for Gamzee to leave the bathroom. When he does he is only wearing a towel over his lower section, "mother," he says.

"So that is what you look like without that crap on your face," Karkat says and grabs his dirty clothes from the bathroom, "come one," he leads Gamzee to his room.

"But your hurt!" Gamzee says.

"I have walked on worse," Karkat says, "now put on your clean clothes and tell me where your hair brush is."

Gamzee gets dress, "where my what is?"

"For the love of Gog," Karkat says and pulls out a hair brush from his Sylladex, "come here," he brushes Gamzee's hair.

"It hurts mother," Gamzee says.

"Sorry," he says trying not to pull as must as he gets all of the knots out. After an hour of brushing Gamzee's hair it is finally flat and straight, "done," he sighs and throws away all the hair in the brush.

"Holly shit," Gamzee says looking in the mirror, "how did you mother fucking do that?!"

"Miracles," Karkat says, "and a hair brush," he gives it to him, "run it through your hair when you need to look nice."

"Ok mother," he says smiling, "honk. Oh I still need to put my make – up on," he runs into the bathroom and puts it on.

Karkat sighs, "Gamzee you need to go to bed soon, don't put that stuff on your face!"

"Too late mother," he says walking out of the bathroom with it on.

"Fuck," Karkat face palms, "fine just go to bed, I have to leave now."

"Ok, bye mother" he sighs and watches Karkat leave. Gamzee wishes Karkat could just stay but he know he has a lot of responsibilities and now he was one of them. Gamzee wishes he could help Karkat more but he doesn't know how to.

**I hope you liked it 69**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I am back! Thanks for the reviews Lady of Black Millennium and Hibiki **

* * *

Karkat walks around town alone and absent mindedly, he didn't have to buy anything today so he was just going to walk around until he found Eridan and Gamzee. They were going to have to find a place to meet so they didn't have to waste so much time looking for each other. "I wonder where those idiots are today." It has been two sweeps since he met Gamzee and Eridan and he still has to look for them.

"Stupid low blood," he hears someone say, Karkat runs into the crowd that surrounds the voice. He looks at the tall muscular troll with blood blue looking down at the yellow blood on the ground. The blue blood has one broken horn with the other one looking like an arrow head and the yellow blood has four horns, "how dare you try to humiliate me," the blue blood spits.

"Hey," Karkat walks in front of the yellow blood, "leave him alone!"

"Who are you?" The blue blood asks.

"It is common curtesy to give one's own name before asking for someone else's name unless they give it first," Karkat says remembering the manors Kanaya taught him.

"What is your blood color?" He asks.

Karkat moves his cloak with his arm to reveal half of his jade Cancer sign, "jade blood, but I guess a high blood like yourself would never remember a middle class blood like me."

"Have we met before?"

"Yes we have," Karkat says, "I was the one who helped you help your poor lusus when you bruised him up near town, you would have been four sweeps while I was only one and a half sweeps old." Karkat bends down behind him, "take my hand."

"I don't need your help," the yellow blood says but takes his hand anyway.

"I know," he says and pulls him up, "I am just being nice."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Karkat asks and leads him out of the crowd, "I will tend to your wounds."

"Thankth," he says and Karkat sits him down in an empty part of the town.

_He has a lisp oh Gog_, Karkat thinks as he bandages him up, "why were you fighting with Equius Zahhak?"

"Tho you really do know him?"

"Yes, I do," Karkat says, "so what happen?"

"I didn't let him puth me around and he didn't like that."

Karkat chuckles, "yeah, he only let's high bloods order him around, and me sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because I know how to scare him to death."

"How?" The yellow blood asks intrigued.

"I am Karkat Vantas," he says, "who are you?"

"Thollux Captor, now tell me," Sollux says.

"I would have thought you would have figured it out from my name," Karkat says and puts away his first aid kit, "I am under high blood protection."

"Why?"

"I am good friends with the Heiress," he says, "and I have two high bloods I take care of sometimes."

"Thit," Sollux says, "you muth be a buthy KK."

"No kidding Captor," Karkat says and stands up, "be more careful ok?"

"Whatever KK," Sollux says, "why do you care?"

"It is my job to," Karkat says, "later." Karkat is a little worried about Sollux but he needs to find Eridan and Gamzee.

"Where are you going?

"To find my high bloods," Karkat says and walks away, Sollux follows him.

"They will cull you one day KK," Sollux says.

"I don't care," he says, "I can take care of myself."

"Oh yeah, so if I did thith," he uses his red psionic hand and grabs Karkat's arms, "then you can ethcape?"

"Ha-ha," he says and tries to pull away but her can't budge his arms, "seriously Sollux, let me go."

"Nope, you have to take care of yourthelf KK," Sollux says smugly and sits on the ground watching him struggle.

"Ok, what do you want me to say? I can't escape, or maybe I was wrong I need someone watching over me? Well of course I can't escape!" He snaps and Sollux jumps a bit.

"Continue," he stands up.

"I know my own limits," Karkat scoffs, "I don't go in over my head and right now I am so if you don't mine," he holds out his arms.

"Nope," he says smiling, "you need thomeone to protect you."

Karkat is silent, "what?"

"That would be me," Sollux says, "come on KK, keep up," he says and makes Karkat walks with him.

"You must be kidding," Karkat says, _Fuck! Ok, calm down and look for help. I refuse to be his pet damn it!_ Karkat looks around for his friends then smiles when he sees Eridan's cape in the crowd of people talking about him. "Eridan, Gamzee!" He screams.

They look back to see him with Sollux and run over, "Kar," Eridan says, "wwho is your friend?"

"Sollux," he says, "but I am a little tied up," he moves his cloak to show the red psionic keeping his arms together.

Gamzee glares at Sollux, he is close to become sober and this is something he didn't need, "let him go right now mother fucking low blood shit."

Karkat is shocked and frowns, "oh fuck, Gamzee are you…"

"Yes I mother fucking almost am!" He snaps then looks back at Sollux, "now bitch."

"Kar?" Eridan asks, "wwhat is wwrong wwith Gam?"

"He is almost sober," he sighs, "shit, I need to get him home before he snaps and goes on a killing spree again."

"Again," Sollux asks, "what do you mean again KK?"

"You really do not want to know so," he holds out his arm, "please?"

Sollux releases him, "you are going to get yourthelf killed KK."

"So what?" He says, "come on Gamzee," he grabs the high bloods arm nicely then is smacked back into a building.

"Kar!"

"KK!"

"I don't take any mother fucking orders from a middle class blood," Gamzee spits.

Karkat stands up and coughs up blood, "shit!" He wipes his mouth off and his hand until the color was gone before anyone can see the mutant red blood, "Gamzee, that is not how you treat your lusus!"

"So what mother fucker?" He asks and grabs Karkat's neck, "are you going to mother fucking scold me or something?"

Karkat doesn't struggle, "no," he whispers, "I guess I failed then."

"WHAT DO YOU MOTHERFUCKING MEAN SPEAK UP," he screams in Karkat's face.

Sollux is about to attack but Eridan stops him, "Kar doesn't go in ovver his head," he says, "he knowws wwhat he is doing."

"Thit," Sollux says, "he ith going to cull him!"

"No he won't," Eridan says but has his gun out ready to fire if he is wrong.

"I must have failed as a parent if you are going to cull me," Karkat says and Gamzee lifts him off of his feet, "I am sorry." Karkat doesn't make any effort to move his arms to help himself or to try to fight Gamzee.

"I am going to mother fucking cull you," Gamzee growls.

"Then why am I still alive, mighty high blood," Karkat asks void of emotion.

He drops Karkat, "you are too pathetic to cull," he spits.

Karkat doesn't get up, "just like last time?"

Gamzee's eyes turn red to signal he is fully sober, "what was that mother fucker?!"

Karkat jumps up, "you heard me high blood, you can't cull me," he gets in Gamzee's face, "because you care about me," he jumps back when Gamzee tries to punch him. "Enough with being a good lusus, time for some tough parenting, come and get me high blood," he runs away and Gamzee chases after him.

"Ith he crazy?!" Sollux asks as they follow them.

"I havve no idea if he is or not," Eridan says honestly. He has seem Karkat do some reckless things to help them and this is by far the worse thing he has seen him do.

Karkat runs into Gamzee's hive and pulls out a sopor pie from the fridge and puts it on the table then hides.

"MOTHER?" He screams as he walks into his hive, "where are you HONK?" He walks into the kitchen and sees the pie, "shit rots my think pan, I can't believe I used to like this shit," he says and picks up the pie. "I should have listen to Mother when he said it was bad the first time."

Karkat sweeps his leg and trips Gamzee into the pie, "got you."

"Mother fucker," he says with slime on his face, "I will fucking cull you!" Karkat smiles as Gamzee starts to relax.

"Feel better now Gam?"

"Yeah mother," he says with a lazy smile and finishes the pie, "did something happen, you look…"

"It is nothing," he pulls his hood up and hides his body, "you just went to far on trying to sober up, nothing bad happen though."

"Kar," Eridan runs in with Sollux behind him. He sighs with relief when he sees the slime on Gamzee's face, "you are crazier than Gam."

"Hn," Karkat says and walks into the bathroom, he locks the door.

"Thit, what wath that about?" Sollux asks.

"Who is he?" Gamzee asks looking at Sollux.

"A friend of Kar's," Eridan says, "Thollux Captor," he teases.

"Thit head."

"Nice to meet you Solbro," Eridan says.

Sollux smiles at the fact Gamzee got part of his name right, "you too, but what the fuck wath wrong with you earlier?"

"What do you mean mother fucker?" Gamzee asks and starts to drink a faygo.

Karkat pulls out his first aid kit and takes off his hood,"damn it Gamzee, you really did a number on me this time," he says looking at his new red bruises on his neck. He takes off his shirt and examines his bruised arms and stomach, "fuck," he says not wanting to look at his back and starts to wrap his body up in bandages. After he is done he puts his shirt back on and winces in pain as the fabric touches his bruised body. He looks at the badges around his neck as he ties his cloak back on, "well this is going to be a fucking pain to hide," he says and puts his hood on so he can hide it better. He walks out of the bathroom and Sollux is waiting for him, "sorry I made you wait," he says and moves to Sollux can go in to go.

"I wath waiting for you," he says and uses his psionic to pulls his cloak off and push his sleeves up, "thith ith what I wath trying to warn you about, idiot!"

"It doesn't concern you," he pushes his sleeves back down and puts his cloak back on, "what are you my lusus?"

"Maybe I thould be!" He snaps.

Karkat raises his eye brown, "really, I don't need another lusus. Miss. Kanaya is doing just fine."

"Well apparently you need thomeone to watch you when you are out and thince you help me I gueth that will have to be me," Sollux says.

Karkat shrugs, "do whatever you want Sollux," he walks back to the kitchen to see the end of a faygo drink off.

"Win again mother fucker," Gamzee says.

"Howw?!" Eridan screams in irritated.

"Practice Lil Eribro," Gamzee teases.

"Hey Eridan, Gamzee," Karkat says walking into the kitchen. The thought crossed his mind to call them his boys but they are both much older than him, even though they didn't know that. "Sollux just made himself my second lusus, be nice to him."

"Fine," Eridan says.

"Sure mother," Gamzee says.

Sollux starts laughing, "mother?!"

"Yeah," Karkat says un-amused, "he calls me mother, so what mom?" Sollux stops but Eridan and Gamzee burst into laughter, "not so funny now is it Sollux?"

"Thut up KK," Sollux says.

"Whatever," he says trying to act like a disobedient teen age troll to annoy him and it worked.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself," he counters, "oh shit I need to go," Karkat says looking out the window at the moon.

"Why?" Sollux asks.

"Because I will be late getting home to Miss. Kanaya and I don't want to make he do my chores around the hive," he says and runs out of Gamzee's hive, "see you guys tomorrow."

"Later," Gamzee says.

"Bye," Eridan waves him off.

"What the fuck," Sollux stands there confused as Karkat leaves him alone with the two high bloods.

Karkat runs as fast as he can to get home, "I am not going to make it if I keep doing this," he mutters to himself. A meteor falls from the sky and lands near where he is, "you are fucking kidding me," he says looking at the place, "don't go look, just go home." He curses to himself as he runs to see what happened at the crater, "nothing," he mutters looking in the empty crater, well almost empty, except for the little wriggler in it. "Holly shit!" He slides down into the crater to get it, he is just hopping it is ok.

He picks up the wriggler and he is perfectly fine, "thank Gog," he sighs and gets a better look at its cherry red body, "you are fucking kidding me," he says and the wriggler starts crawling around his arms. "Hey, it is ok little guy, I am not going to hurt you." He climbs out of the crater with one hand and takes him home.

"Karkat," she says when he walks in dirty, "what happened, are you hurt?!"

"Yes but that doesn't matter at the moment," he say and Kanaya intently takes his cloak off of him to examine his wound but stops when she sees the wriggler in his arms, "Karkat?"

"Yes mother?"

"Where did that come from?"

"The sky," he says, "I found him in a crater."

"Really," she asks and takes the wriggler from him, "well I guess you have a new addition to your little and still growing family Kardad," she giggles.

Karkat blushes bright red and takes the cherry wriggler back, "then doesn't that make you a…" He thinks of the word he heard from Feferi, "grandma!" He shouts in delight that he remembered it.

"I guess it does," she says, "what will you name him Karkat?"

He thinks for a second, "Kankri, he is my son now!" Karkat smiles at Kanaya and takes the wriggler to his room to let him nap in his bed. "Could you watch him for a few minutes?" He asks putting his hood on, "I need to find something."

"OK," she says and watches him leave.

He walks into the forest until he finds an abandoned hive in the forest. It is small and looks like a rust bloods old home but he knows that rust bloods don't live anywhere near here. After he found it he claimed it as he second hive, but now he might have to use it as something other than a club house for him to play in and hide in when someone is at the hive that shouldn't see him, like when Equius comes over to try and beat him up for owning him in front of everyone.

He turns on the lights, "ok, time to clean up," he dusts everything off and sets up the restspiteblock, "shit," he coughs as dust hits his face.

"IS someone here?!" He hears a girl's voice scream.

_SHIT!_ Karkat hides in the closet of the room and watches the girl walk in. She has long black hair and glasses, one of her eyes has an eight fold in it. He sees her blue Scorpio sign on her shirt, _shit I am so fucked!_

"Come out before I attack," she warns with her dice out, "I am warning you, I am very lucky."

Karkat rolls out a can from the closet and she doesn't notice as she continues to search for him.

"Come out no- ahh," she slips on the can and falls. Karkat runs out of the hive but she grabs his cloak, "got you!"

"Shit!" He says and falls face first into the floor.

"Now tell me who you are before I cull you," she pins Karkat down.

"Let me go," he screams struggling and his hood falls off.

"Karkat?" She says surprised, "weeeeeeeell look who finally showed up!" She gets off of his and pulls him up, "what has it been, four and a half sweeps now?"

He doesn't know her, "I'm sorry?" He says.

"Ooooooooh well, back to reality," she says and puts her arm over his shoulder, "how have you been Karkat?"

"Good?" He says confused.

"I saw what you did in town, he deserved what you did and he face was priceless!" She laughs.

"OK who are you?!" Karkat says backing away from the girl.

"Vriska, don't you remember me?"

"No," he says bluntly, "sorry I really don't remember anything passed one and a half sweeps."

"Ooooooooh, that make sense," she says, "I see you still come here even after I told you to stay out."

"I found it!" He says annoyed.

"Yes you did, but I needed a place to hide when I was on land and this was perfect."

"Well it is mine," he says, "you can't stay here unless I say it is ok!"

"Soooooooo is it ok?" She asks.

"NO!" He screams, "you tried to cull me!"

"I used to do that all the time," Vriska says, "come on Karkat I am really need to stay here for a few days."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you unless you want to be hunted down."

"Oh shit," he covers his ears, "I never saw you here today."

"Wait," she grabs his shoulder, "Karkat come on."

"What?" He looks at her.

"Why do you look so mad?"

"Well maybe I have plans for this hive but now I can't fucking do them," he says and leans on the wall, "it doesn't matter."

"Do tell Karkat," she says, "I want to hear what the jade blood is planning for this little hive. Are you going to smuggle a grub in here?"

"My son," he says.

"Holly shit! You finally pailed with someone?! Who was it, I want, no need, to know!"

"Not telling," he says crossing his arms, "besides why should I?"

"Because we are friends?" She says and puts her arm around him, "just spill Karkat before I make you," she growls seductively.

He stares at her blankly, "w-what?!"

"You know what I mean," she says playing with the string of his cloak.

Karkat looks down so she can't see his flushed face, "Vriska, I need some space."

"Why?" She asks in his ear.

"I can't breathe," he mutters feeling like he is being suffocated.

She steps back one step, "better?"

"No," he mutters and pulls his hood down as far as it will go, "besides you don't need to know."

"But why!" She asks annoyed, "just tell me like a good boy and I might let you have the hive back."

"I have more than this place in mind for him," Karkat says and leaves the room.

"You are noooooooo fun Karkat," she groans, "just tell me who you are with."

"No one!" He growls, "I have no one to fill a quadrant with Vriska!"

"Oh, I am sorry, well great I feel like a big bitch now," she says, "fuck."

"Forget it," he says and walks to the door.

"Don't he sun is out," she grabs his arm and pulls him away from the door. He yelps in pain when he falls on her, "are you really that weak Karkat?" Karkat scrambles up and runs into the bathroom, "Karkat!"

He takes off his clothes and look in the cracked mirror, he sighs when he sees his isn't bleeding, "good," he puts his clothes back on and walks out of the bathroom.

"Did I hurt you?" She asks soundly mildly concerned.

"No, I am just beat up from a fight," he lies. He is still bruised from when Gamzee attacked him but he wasn't going to tell her that, he doesn't even know why he told her he was in a fight in the first place.

"Who hurt you?!" She growls, "tell me who hurt you so I can kick there ass!"

"Whoa," Karkat says, "what is…."

"Karkat, tell me who hit you right now or I will just go and beat up ever troll I can get my hands on. Was it Equius?!"

"No, no, I wasn't him, why do you care so much?"

"I am not going to let someone hurt my kismesis and gets away with it!"

Karkat is silent and confused as hell; he blinks a few times trying to figure out what is going on.

"Well! Who did it?!" She says grabbing the front of his shirt and snapping him out of his thoughts.

He winces, "I can't breathe Vriska," he says and she immediately lets him go again, "since when are we in a kismesis?!"

"Since we both hate each other, well it is more like a matesprit/kismesis double reach around," she admits, "since you are cute sometimes."

Karkat's think pan turns off, he cannot fathom what is going through her head and doesn't want to know.

"Karkat," she says, "tell me now."

"No," he says blankly and walks to the door again.

"Is your think pan rusted," she jerks him back from the door, "the sun will cull you stupid!"

"Fuck!" He screams in pain and holds his arm, "careful, I am not a rag doll!" He snaps at her.

"Well sorry for saving you!"

"I can handle the sun thanks to being a jade blood and having this cloak!" He snaps back at her.

She is silent, finally. "Oh yeah," she says.

"Good bye," he leaves.

"Wait," she walks out the door then runs back inside, "Karkat!"

He sighs, "fuck," he pulls out a plain black cloak and throw it to her, "go away," he leaves to his next hide out.

This one is a cave he found, it is still close to his hive with Kanaya and perfect to hide Kankri when he needs to be stashed away. Karkat has drawn pictures high on the walls of the caves of lusus and of his Cancer sign in red, gray, and jade. "Home again," he mutters and sits on the floor, he put fur on the floor that he cleaned so it was soft and wouldn't smell like blood. He made a bed and put a coach in it with a table in front of it so if he is avoiding everyone he can put his husktop on the table to play something or talk to other trolls. He put one window in that can be covered by a curtain and has several candles around for him to light if he wants to.

He sits on the coach and sigh, "this will have to do I guess," he gets up and goes back home after hiding the cave.

"Karkat, what took you so long?"

"I got held up," he sighs, "I will work with the mother grubs, could you watch Kankri?"

"Ok," she says smiling and he walks out again.

* * *

**Well I just introduced a few new people.**

**Hope you liked it 69**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews GoggleHeadOtaku, Lady of Black Millennium, and nignig.**

** nignig** **I am sorry but I find it funny with the quadrant confusion so nothing will get better. Well it might but it will take some time. ;)**

**Lady of Black Millennium - thanks I am glad. :)**

* * *

Karkat picks up the two sweep old Kankri, "daddy," Kankri says and hugs him, "can we go and play?"

"Maybe later Kankri," he whispers to the small troll and carries him to the cave, "but for now you can play here and I will watch."

"Ok," Kankri smiles as he picks up the chalk Karkat put in there for him so he could draw on the walls, "one day everyone will be equal," Kankri says as he draws there cancer symbol in bright candy red, "then we won't have to pretend to be jade bloods anymore."

"Kankri," Karkat sighs, he has always talked about equality and Karkat can't see where he got the idea from at all!

He looks at Kankri's red sweeter that Karkat wishes he didn't wear out but he does, it has the jade Cancer symbol on it but the bright red makes him stand out and Karkat doesn't like that. Kankri loves to talk a lot but Karkat has taught him to be careful what he says around people, excluding him because he will listen to anything his son has to say, so he doesn't offend other trolls and get himself culled. Most of the time when they are out now Kankri is very quiet and doesn't breathe a word to anyone, not even the people he told that would be safe to talk to, Gamzee, Eridan, Vriska, and Sollux. Who has personally taken Kankri on like he did with Karkat and got a bloody noise because of it, Vriska is also protective of her 'matesprit/kismesis's' son, especially since she thinks for some reason it is her son too. Karkat still hasn't been able to get himself out of Vriska's idea that they have two quadrants together.

"Daddy," Kankri says, "I heard that the Heiress is going to give a speech in town later today, are we going?"

Karkat thinks, "maybe," he knows Feferi will be upset if he doesn't attended but she doesn't know about Kankri because every time she comes over he tuck him away in the cave hive or somewhere in the hive.

Kankri walks to Karkat, "we will be going!" He demands.

"And why is that?" Karkat questions, he knows he is about to get a very long rant but he also knows Kankri loves to give them.

"It will be disrespectful to the Heiress if we do not attend!" He says, "it will make her sad and what about Vriska, if we aren't there then who will keep her out of trouble?! Then there is Gamzee and if he has had his sopor pies and looks decent, he is a high blood and even thought I believe in equality he still doesn't look like a high blood should! And oh Gog, then there is Eridan and that is argument enough, we are going!" Karkat wonders why he doesn't say anything about Solllux.

Karkat smiles, "well I guess I have no choice but to take you with me," Kankri smiles.

"YES!" He jumps up, "finally!"

Karkat laughs at his silliness, "but you will have to pass the test this time."

Kankri frowns, "but I can't!"

"Coming from the Lord of Equality that is a laugh, so pass the test or you will have to stay here with mother," Karkat says and leads him home.

"But I am not strong enough to beat a lusus," Kankri says.

"All you have to do is outsmart it," Karkat says, "just get the bow off of it and you will pass."

Karkat and Kankri look at the wild lusus, a small blue blood spider lusus with a jade ribbon tied on its arm. (It is smaller than Vriska's at least.)

"I can't do this," Kankri says holding his small white sickles, "it is too big."

"Watch me," Karkat moves quickly without drawing his weapons and takes the ribbon and replaces it with a cherry red one, "now go get it."

Kankri looks amazed, "how did you do that?!"

"Practice," he says, "you need to be able to handle a lot if you ever want to be able to help me and mother with the grubs. SO if you can get the ribbon then I will start your training and let you go to the speech, but you better hurry you only have a few hours to complete the task." Kankri walks out and charges at it and shocks Karkat, "Kankri!"

He runs as fast as he can without his sickles, _I can do this, Daddy did it easily. I can do it just as easily, _Kankri thinks and grabs the ribbon then jets off back to Karkat but the ribbon didn't come untied like he thought it was so he didn't move. "Oh no," he mutters pulling on the red ribbon. The lusus notices him and smack him away.

"Kankri!" Karkat catches him and looks at the lusus irritated, "are you ok?!"

"Yeah," he holds his head, "I didn't get it yet," he pushes out of Karat's grip, "I will get it this time!"

"No," Karkat says, "you have proven yourself, we will go but after I cull that," he pulls out his black sickles and walks to the lusus.

"Daddy don't!" Kankri picks up his white sickles and runs over to help but as he is running over the lusus runs passed Karkat to attack him, "AHH!" He screams holding up his sickles.

Karkat sees red and cuts the former lusus's head off and covers Kankri with his cloak so he doesn't get covered in the blue blood coming out of the headless body. "Are you ok?" He asks kneeling next to him.

"Yes," he mutters with tears in his eyes.

Karkat picks him up and carries him home, letting him cry from fear into his shirt. Even though they both know not to cry outside of their hives he knows Kankri almost died so he is allowed to do it once.

"Welcome back boys," Kanaya looks at the blue blood on Karkat's cloak that covers Kankri, "what happen?!"

"He passed the test," he holds out the jade and cherry red ribbons, "he pulled it right off of the spider."

"Really, I am very proud of you Kankri," she says and takes the dirty cloak off of him, "go change so you two can leave to see Feferi's speech."

"OK," Kankri says and holds Karkat's hand as they walk into their shared room. Karkat gave up sleeping in his recuperacoon so he gave it to Kankri and sleeps on his bed every night. Karkat was going to give up sleeping in it anyway after he accidently ate some sopor slime and was high for a day, everyone said he was scarier than Gamzee when he is sober. "What should we wear?"

"Something nice," Karkat says changing into a jade shirt with a gray Cancer sign on it with black pants with two red strips on the sides, then puts on a thin jade cloak on with the hood down. It looks see through but is his best cloak for blocking out the sun

"Ok," Kankri takes off his sweater.

"Your bandages are loss; do you want me to redo them?" Karkat asks.

"Yes, thank you," Kankri says as Karkat rewraps his red grub scars.

"I am done," he stands up, "now show me what you are going to wear."

Kanri puts on a black shirt with red strips on the sides and sleeves with a jade Cancer sign on the front of it and red pants, "so?"

"Change the pants," Karkat says, "they will draw more attention to you than your sweater."

Kankri sighs and puts on black pants with red strips like Karkat, "well?"

"Better," he says and they leave their room, "we are leaving, are you sure you don't want to come mother?"

"Yeah grandma," Kankri says, "it will be fun!"

"I have work to do but you two should have fun," she says and kisses them on the heads.

They leave, "did grandma seem sad to you daddy?" Kankri asks.

"You are just imagining it Kankri," Karkat lies, he knows Kanaya would love to come but she has a job to do and without Karkat helping like he used to before he had to raise Kankri she has a lot more work to do.

"Ok," he says and they find seats in the middle at the end of the row so they can leave easier and they can see but no one on stage would be able to see them.

"Stay here and I will be back in a few minutes," Karkat leaves and finds Eridan with Sollux and three empty seats in the front row.

"Finaly KK," Sollux says, "what took you tho long?"

"Go get Kan and sit wwith us," Eridan says.

"Sorry we can't," Karkat looks at how Eridan is wearing his cape and more jewelry than usual on his fingers. Sollux is even dressed up; he is wearing his best black shirt with his sign on it and yellow pants. "Kankri and I are sitting with the middle classes today."

"WWhat, you bring Kan here right noww!" Eridan demands standing up, "so wwe can all sit together!"

Everyone is silent and waiting to see Karkat's answer, "ER," Sollux whispers, "thhhh," he says trying to shoosh him.

Eridan blushes purple at how loud he was and sits down, "hurry up Kar."

"I will see you two later," Karkat walks away and Gamzee pulls him away from the crowd of middle to high bloods, "what the…!" Gamzee covers his mouth because Karkat can't see him.

"Shoosh mother," he says and puts him down. His hair is standing up straight and is clothes are all dirty, his make-up is even messed up.

"What happen to you?!" Karkat asks.

"I might have forgotten about today," he says sheepishly.

Karkat groans, "fuck Gamzee," he pulls out his spar clothes that he carries around, with his make-up, and a comb, "sit down and let me try to work a miracle."

"Thanks mother," Gamzee says and lets Karkat work his magic. When he is done, Gamzee's make-up is fixed, his hair is combed down and his clothes are clean and fresh.

"Now don't make a fool of yourself," Karkat says, Gamzee is also going to have to talk to the crowd with Feferi because he is the highest land dweller. Well he might just be sitting up there in silent to help her keep the crowd quiet too.

"Right mother!" He says, "honk," he runs to his seat on the stage and Karkat returns to his seat next to Kankri.

"Hello Karkat," Vriska says sitting on the other side of Kankri, "did you think sitting here would get me to leave you alone?"

"Actually, yes," he says sitting down. Vriska didn't bother dressing up, "I see you are dressed up."

"Aw, thanks for noticing Karkat," she says touched, "it took me forever to brush my hair this flat."

Karkat sighs because he can't even tell it was brushed out, "Daddy can't tell," Kankri says.

"Oh," she says, "Well he must have since he said something," Vriska says roughing up Kankri's hair.

"Kankri, we talked about this," Karkat sighs.

"Sorry Karkat," Kankri says, he forgot he isn't supposed to call Karkat daddy or dad in public because that could get him culled.

"Give him a break," Vriska says, "he is just two sweeps old."

"Shut it, they are starting," Karkat growls as Feferi walks on stage with the Condesce walking behind her with several purple and blue blood around the stage.

The sight of all of them makes Karkat shutter, "are you ok," Kankri asks nudging his arm

"Yes," he pulls his cloak closer, "I just got a chill, don't worry and listen to them talk."

Kankri looks back up, "SHUT UP!" Someone screams, Karkat thinks it might have been Gamzee. He hopes he isn't close to be sober again because he does not want another beat down to calm him down.

"Thank you Gamzee," Feferi says, "hello, I thought it would be good to announce we have positions to fill at the castle and…"

The Condesce walks in front of her and talks, "anyone who thinks they are gluben strong enough to handle workin for us join up."

Kankri looks at Karkat then Vriska, _this is stupid, I thought it was going to be the Heiress talking about the state of the world not asking for new servants,_ Kankri thinks scowling.

They finish talking and Karkat leads Kankri away, "we are leaving now."

"Ok," Kankri says and walks away with Karkat.

"Where are you two going?" Vriska asks following them.

"Shut up and follow quietly," Karkat hisses.

"WHY?" She asks loudly.

The high bloods look at her, "that is why," Karkat grabs Kankri's hand and pulls him away from all of the trolls. "fuck," Karkat says out of breath when they found a good hiding spot.

"No kidding," Kankri says catching his breath, "what was that about?"

"No fucking clue," Karkat says then two psionic pull Karkat and Kankri into an ally way, "shit!"

"What the hell?!"

They look to see Sollux looking smug, "hello boyth."

"Sollux," Karkat says and Kankri moves behind Karkat.

"KN thill thcared of me?"

"Well you did almost kill him," Karkat says.

"It wath an accident, I didn't know he was going to react like that," Sollux says.

"Of course he reacted like that; anyone would be scared of you if you attack them with your psionic blast! For the love of Gog he can't even cull a lusus yet!" That is also the time Kankri gave him a bloody nose.

"Oh, your thlow on teaching him KK."

"I am waiting until he is ready," Karkat growls.

"Karkat," Kankri mutters as he pulls on his cloak.

"What," he asks softly so only Kankri can hear him.

"They are coming," Kankri warns.

"We need to leave now," Karkat picks Kankri up and runs with Sollux at his side.

"How do you know thomeone is coming?!"

"Instinct," Karkat says.

Sollux looks back to see an irritated purple blood that isn't Gamzee looking for them, "thit!" He says, "he theeth uth!"

"Shit," Karkat growls, "we need to leave now," Karkat shifts Kankri to one arm and grab's Sollux's arm, "ready?"

"Oh fuck," Sollux says and Karkat speeds up.

Sollux uses his psionic so he is just pulling him, "thith ith tho much easther than being dragged around."

"Yeah, for you," Karkat growls when they are safely hidden in the forest near his hive and puts Kankri down.

"Are you ok," Kankri asks worried about him.

"Just fine," Karkat says patting his head.

"You should go back to your hive and keep your head low," Karkat warns and walks away with Kankri.

"What about you two?"

"We will be fine," Kankri says, "just hide yourself!" He screams to him as he runs home with Karkat.

They go into the hive they share with Kanaya, Kankri changes back into his normal clothes, "how was it?"

"Bad," Karkat sighs, "they needed new servants; that was the only reason it was called."

"Really," Kanaya says.

"Yeah," Kankri says angry and sits on Karkat's lap, "it was dumb!"

"Well I am glad you two are ok," she says. They heard and engine from outside, Karkat's and Kankri's cherry red blood runs cold.

"Hide," Karkat says as Kankri jumps off his lap to leave through the back door but the ship had already landed.

"I can't, they are already here!" Kankri says.

"Hide in our room now!" Karkat orders and Kankri hides in the closet under all of their clothes that Kanaya made them, Karkat is glad he hasn't cleaned them up yet.

Feferi and the Condesce walk into the hive, "Katfish," she jumps/hugs Karkat.

"Hello Feferi," he says kindly.

"Did you hear about what we said in town?" She asks, "glub."

"Well…."

"Of course he did, he is all dressed up," The Condesce says.

"Why did you say hi?" She asks sounding mad.

"Well I was a little spooked when a purple blood tried to kidnap me," Karkat says, "so I could stay to say hi."

She looks shocked, "who was it, did you get a good look at them?!"

"No," he says looking away, "I was too busy…."

"DOING WHAT?!" She snaps.

"Running," he mutters looking at the floor.

"Oh, glub," she says looking away.

"Why don't you two love fish go play in his respiteblock?" The Condesce 'suggests.'

They go into his respiteblock, "you redecorated?"

"Yeah," he says looking at the red curtains over the windows, "I have been having a strange love for the color red." It is more of Kankri's love for red that made the red curtains appear.

"Oh," she says, "maybe you are flushed for a rust blood," she says sadly.

"No way," Karkat says looking at the closet, "I have never met a rust blood near my age before. I have taken care of them as grubs though."

"Glub," she says.

"Is something wrong?"

_Yeah something is wrong! Hands off of my dad, he is with Vriska!_ Kankri thinks looking at them from the cracked closet door under clothes piled on the floor of the closet that Karkat has been meaning to clean up.

"Nope," she says happily, "Katfish?"

"What Feferi," he asks and sits on his desk chair backwards.

"Are you in any relationships?"

"Hm," Karkat thinks, _does what I have with Vriska really count?_ "Maybe, but I don't know if it counts."

"What quadrant is it?!" She asks worried that is was red.

"A kismesis/matesprit but I don't feel flushed for her, nor do I hate her like that," Karkat explains.

She sighs with relief, "good, do you have any flush crushes?"

"Well," he says thinking.

_DOES HE EVEN REALIZE WHAT HE IS SAYING?!_ Kankri thinks angrily, he knows who he wants Karkat to be with.

"None that I want to say at the moment," he says, _none at all really. I don't have time for that kind of stuff but I can't tell her that._

She smiles, "glub!" She hugs him, "good." _I still have a chance._

"I guess," he pats her head and stands up.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"These are my best clothes," Karkat says and spins around so his green cloak would spin, "do you not like it?"

"Whale," she says.

Karkat's mouth is touching the floor in shock, "you hate my clothes," he sits in his chair and holds his knees to his chest like a pouting child.

"No, I never said that!"

"You didn't have too," he mutters, "I can't believe you hate them."

"I like it but…"

"But what?"

"You look different," she says, "and I don't like that."

Karkat sighs, "well I can't help that my normal clothes aren't fit to wear around you."

"Katfish," she says.

"I will just change," he walks into the closet and grabs some of his clothes from the top of the pile that Kankri is hiding in and changes. Feferi looks away, "better?"

He is wearing a shirt that has jade lines going around it and form a Cancer sign on his back and puts on matching pants, he keeps the see through jade cloak on.

"Wow," she mutters, "um," she blushes.

Karkat sits on the floor, "is something wrong Feferi?"

"N-no," she says looking at the wall, "you look nice."

"Well this is my very best clothes," he says and stands up dusting himself off.

"Hey," the Condesce says walking in and sees how he is dressed, "where did you get those clothes?"

"I made them," he says.

"You look like someone I used to know," she says _he looks like a male Dolorosa with nubby horns_, "we are leaving."

"Ok," she hugs Karkat, "bye Katfish."

"Good bye Heiress," he says and bows his head.

She blushes with furry, "what?!"

"Just kidding," he says smiling, "see you later Feferi."

They leave and Kankri comes out of the closet, "what was that?!"

"What do you mean?" Karkat asks.

"Your flirting with Feferi!"

"I wasn't flirting," he says, "besides I don't have those kinds of feelings for her, pale at the most."

Kankri sighs with relief, "good," he says, "Vriska already owns your red and blackdome quadrants," he says, "and you aren't going to cheat on her even if you two have a hate relationship sometimes."

"Hey," Karkat says, "I never agreed into that though!"

"But that is what makes you kismesis work so well," he says, "and when you two are nice to each other it is a matesprit."

Karkat sighs and wishes he hadn't taught Kankri about the quadrants like he did because now he will mentally pair people up and rant about why they should be like that and his fucking OTP is Karkat and Vriska in a matesprit but he was ok with seeing them in a kismesis too.

"Stay out of my love/hate life," he says warningly, "before I set you up with someone."

"You wouldn't," Kankri growls.

"I would," Karkat growls back.

"Fine," Kankri sighs, "but what am I going to tell Vriska about the date I set up for tomorrow?"

"You didn't!" Karkat screams in rage.

"Just kidding," Kankri laughs, "you should have seen your face. Or am I?"

"Run away little crab," Karkat growls and Kankri is running out of the room.

"Grandma, daddy is going to cull me!"

**I hope you liked it 69**

**Review and I will update faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews Guest, Black Phantom Murder, Darkwolfpup22, GoggleHeadOtaku, and Lady of Black Millennium**

**Darkwolfpup22 - it was mostly just Kankri's introduction chapter, sorry that is was a confusing chapter.**

* * *

Kankri walks close to Karkat as they walk through the town, "can we get a snack?" Kankri asks pulling on his cloak.

"Sure," Karkat goes to buy something then is pulled away and thrown to the ground, "fuck!"

"Hello Jade Blood," Equius says standing over him. Equius is the only one that calls him just Jade Blood like it is his name.

"Karkat," Kankri runs to his side, "leave him alone!"

"Go play somewhere else boy," Equius says not looking at him.

"Hey," Karkat stands up and pushes Kankri away, "go find them, I will be ok."

Kankri runs to find Vriska but not before Equius goes to attack him for not leaving when he said so, "AH!" Kankri is holding his hands over his head but before Equius makes contact Karkat protects him and takes the hit.

"You care about him," he says and looks at Kankri's shirt, "another male jade blood?"

"So what," Karkat growls standing back up, "we are special."

"And stupid," Equius says.

Kankri runs away and looks for help, Sollux grabs him when he is a block away from the fight, "KN, what ith wrong, whereth KK?"

"Big fight, Equius, help, need," is all Kankri can gasp out.

"Thit," Sollux and Kankri run back.

Karkat jumps over Equius, several trolls are watching the fight and don't know who to root for.

"Stay still Jade Blood," Equius commands.

"I should have left your lusus to die!" Karkat spits, "this is how you repay my kindness blue blood?!"

Equius stops then rage fills him and he punches Karkat in the gut, "shut your wind trap."

Karkat grabs his stomach and falls to his knees, "fuck," he mutters out.

Equius pulls him up by his hair, "still think you are better than me Jade Blood?"

Karkat sees red and kicks Equius in the face; he drops Karkat who quickly gets up. His jade contacts now have a glowing red rim around them, "yes I do blue blood horse shit." Karkat pulls out his black sickles.

Vriska is watching from the crowd, "ooooooooh shit, this is not good," she looks around for Kankri, "good he isn't here."

"Vriska," Kankri says and she curses to herself for jinxing herself.

"Go hide," she says making him look away from Karkat attacking Equius.

"Why?" Kankri moves Vriska's hands away and sees Karkat cutting Equius's arm.

"Who is better now?" Karkat growls as he runs around Equius quickly, "your strength doesn't help when you can't touch me!"

"Karkat," Kankri runs over.

"KN!"

"Kankri!"

Karkat kicks Equius in the face and knocks him down, "how could I be defeated when I am so strong?"

"Strength isn't everything," Karkat says as Equius stands up.

"I am stronger than you," he says and sweats.

Karkat holds his sickle to Equius's neck and stomach, "move to take one and the other will cull you," he warns.

"Karkat," Kankri stops in front of Equius.

"Go now!" Karkat orders.

"NO!" He stomps his foot, "culling him is wrong!"

"He tried to cull you first."

"He has tried to cull you a lot more," Kankri points out, "but you are now attacking him because he attacked me."

"Because you are a child, I am not," he says to Equius mostly.

"Equius!" Another troll runs over and pulls on Karkat's hands, "leave my meowrail alone!" She hisses.

Karkat calms down and the glowing red vanishes, he takes a deep breath, "fuck, fine," he removes his sickles from Equius, "keep him out of trouble," Karkat takes Kankri's hands and leads him away.

"Nepeta," Equius says, "why did you do that?"

"He was going to cull you," Nepeta shrieks.

"No he wasn't," Kankri says coming back, Vriska and Sollux are dragging Karkat away. KArkat is struggling to get free so he can get Kankri back.

"What do you mean little jade blood?"

Kankri sighs, "I mean he doesn't cull things unless he knows they will cull if he doesn't."

"What do you mean?" Nepeta asks.

"He knows Equius wouldn't cull me or anyone on purpose so he would never cull him, beat him to a blood pulp? Oh hell yeah," Kankri says, "he is protective as shit sometimes."

"You should not use that profuse language," Equius says.

"I won't if you stop attacking Karkat and I," Kankri says with a shrug.

"Equius!" Nepeta scolds, "why do you attack Karkitty and Kankitty?"

Kankri blinks in confusion, _I can see where she got Karkitty but how did she turn my name into Kankitty?!_

"Fine," he says.

"Thanks," Kankri leaves and sees Vriska holding Karkat down with his hands over his head and Sollux unconscious a few feet away from them, "um, am I interrupting?"

"Nope," Vriska says and licks Karkat's neck, "just punishing him."

Karkat has his face buried in his hood, but Vriska is letting him do that since she knows he hates to let people see him flushed.

"Vriska enough!" He says, "And stop sucking!"

"Aaaaaaaaw," she says and gets off of him, "but you seem to enjoy it."

"FUCK YOU!" He says standing up and flipping her off, "never do that again!"

"Nope," she sings and laughs, "I own your jade butt Karkat."

Karkat knows he has stopped blushing so he fixes his cloak and glares at her, "I will cull you."

"Yeah right," she waves him off.

Karkat growls and Kankri sees a small glint of red forming around his contacts, "Daddy!" He snaps, "no culling here either!"

He watches the red go away and Karkat smiles softly at Kankri, "you know you are a good Auspistice for our kismesis."

"Ha, you admitted it!" Vriska scream triumphantly.

"Yeah I have black feelings for you right now," Karkat growls at her, "we are going home now."

"Which one?" Kankri asks.

"The one with Miss. Kanaya," he says, "the other one won't be our home until I am eight sweeps and legally allowed to take care of you."

"Hm," Kankri pouts, "but you are already six and a half!"

"Waaaaaaaait, you are only six and a half? Ha, I am already eight."

"And you are still younger than me," Karkat says, "Miss. Blue blood."

"Grr," she growls mimicking Karkat.

Karkat smiles at her, "good bye," they walks back home.

"Did you two have fun in town?" Kanaya asks when they walk in.

"No, Daddy got in a fight!" Kankri says rating him out.

"Karkat," she says, "are you ok, were you hurt?!"

"Not really," he says, "but he won't be bothering you anymore." He looks down at Kankri.

"GRRRR!" Kankri growls and storms off to their room.

"What was that about?" Kanaya asks.

"I finally put Zahhak in his place," Karkat says, "and now Kankri is mad for the reason I did it." He walks into their room, "Kankri?"

He is curled up in Karkat's blankets, "leave me alone Daddy."

"No," he sits next to him, "do you understand why I flipped out today instead of when he first attacked me?"

"NO!" Kankri screams irritated, "I don't," pale red tears streak down his checks.

"Shoosh," Karkat hugs him, "I did it because it didn't bother me until he came after you. You are my only son and treasure, you."

Kankri nudges into Karkat's chest, "I love you too Daddy," he mutters.

Karkat holds him close, "if anything was to happen to you then nothing would stop my rage, I would be worse than Gamzee when he is sober."

Kankri hugs Karkat, "don't leave me!"

"I won't, don't worry," he flattens Kankri's hair, "don't worry, I will never leave you, even in death I will watch over you."

Kankri smiles with his face still buried in Karkat's shirt.

**I hope you liked it 69**

**Remember the more nice reviews I get the faster I update! :)**

**Sorry this is kind of short.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I just started writing last night and this chapter appeared so here you all go!**

**Thank you for the nice review Lady of Black Millennium**

* * *

"Kankri," Karkat says holding a necklace in his hand, "where are you?" He looks around the hive, it is the middle of the day but Kankri wasn't asleep, "Kankri!" He puts his hood on and walks outside, "Kankri."

"Daddy," Kankri says from the cave a few miles away from the hive, it is where the Mother Grubs live that they care for, "out here!" He hears an echo says.

Karkat runs out to see him moving buckets for Mother Grubs, even as some of them hiss they still take the genetic material from him, "Kankri, why aren't you in bed?" He sees that Kankri is wearing one of his old cloaks, the same one he wore when he met Gamzee.

"I took a nap early so I am not that tired," Karkat takes the bucket from him and looks at him to check to see if he is lying like he does.

No bags, "ok," he gives the bucket to the youngest Mother Grub, "I have something for you."

"Really?!" Kankri asks excitedly.

"Yes, but first we need to finish our work, why don't you get the eggs and I will finish giving them the buckets," Karkat puts the necklace in his pocket and the finish.

Kanaya walks in, "well I didn't know you two already started," she says surprised.

"I took a nap today," Kankri says, "Daddy already checked to see if I was lying."

"Not tired anymore," Karkat says giving out the last bucket.

"You two can go back to the house, I will finish up here," Kanaya says.

"Ok, thanks grandma," Kankri says and takes Karkat's hand as they walk back to the hive.

Karkat closes the door when they walk in, "ok," he has Kankri sit down on his lap as he sits on the coach, "are you ready for your present?"

"Yes," Kankri says excited.

Karkat clips the Cancer chain on him, "this," he lets it fall on Kankri's neck and he picks it up to look at the silver chain with the red Cancer symbol on it.

"Wow, when did you make this?" Kankri asks surprised by the present around his neck.

"It is so you can wear anything you want but still have you Cancer sign with you, it will protect you one day. Now I also have something to teach you, did you know we can make our sign with our hands?"

"Really?" Kankri looks at Karkat.

"Yes, watch," he makes the Cancer sign, "try it."

Kankri smiles as he does, "cool, why did you figure all this out?"

"You will see very soon," Karkat says, "I have a bad feeling and you will need all the protection you can have, those are the two best things I can give you."

Kankri stands up and makes the Cancer sign with his hand, "Cancer power!" He says.

Karkat goes down to his level and replaces one of his hands with his own so they are both making it, "Cancer power," he says with a small smile, "and don't forget about it."

Kankri smiles, "sixty nine, that is cancer in numbers, that can be my typing quark!"

"Alright, but what about a name?"

"Hm," Kankri says thinking.

"And don't make it something weird or bad," Karkat adds.

"Fine, no triggering anyone," he sighs, "this will take some time."

"You have time," Karkat says, "besides you don't talk to anyone."

"But I will, I am going to change everything so we will be able to say our blood color proudly and wear it outside and…."

"I know," he pats his head, "then everyone will be equal."

"But I will do it, maybe if Gamzee, Eridan, and Vriska help me then…."

"What about Sollux?" Karkat asks.

"Yeah, ok, the evil one too," Kankri says waving it off, "but then we can all live equally and free!" Kankri is still holding a grudge agents him for accidently almost culling him.

"You might have to use the necklace sooner than I thought," Karkat says, "make sure when you talk to people like that that you aren't wearing a sign besides that necklace ok."

"Got it, I already have the perfect outfit," Kankri pulls Karkat into their room and shows him the black turtleneck and black pants, "perfect right?"

"Yeah, except it is my sweeter turned inside out," he flips it to show the jade Cancer sign on his old shirt.

"SO I can just wear it inside out!"

Karkat sighs, "let me just fix it for you," he walks into Kanaya's sewing room and sews black fabric over he jade Cancer sign.

"No one can see it now!" He protests.

"That is right Signless," he says, "The leader of a revolution should have no sign. Kanaya made up our sign so we would fit in," Karkat explains, "if she hadn't then we would not be Cancers, we would both be signless."

Kankri nods, "one day, when our plan work then we will make sure everyone is happy. I bet that the Heiress wants that too!"

Karkat frowns, "if you ever speak a word to her about this then she will have to have you culled Kankri. Never talk like that around anyone I haven't given you the ok to, understand?"

"Yes sir," Kankri says.

"I know that seems harsh but it is for your own protection. I don't want to see you culled," Karkat says and Kankri nods.

Karkat leaves Kankri at home when he goes to town today, "I wonder why he wanted to stay home," Karkat wonders, hopping he didn't angry his son by what he said.

* * *

Kankri goes into the spar hive Vriska took over and moves a table to the middle of a room, "now how to set up a date," he thinks then snaps his fingers, "got it!" He puts candles on the table and plates with glasses and silverware on napkins he put red hearts on one side, then black spades on the other. "Now it can be a hate or a love date," he says triumphantly, "now ho to get them here." He grabs two sheets of paper and makes notes on them then leaves them in places so they can find them.

* * *

"Mother," Gamzee says, "where were you yesterday?"

"Calming down," he sighs, "I lost my temper and went on a little…"

"That wathn't little KK, you beat up Equiuth!" Sollux says, "the throng blue blood!"

"Holly shit Kar, wwhat did he do to finally make you snap like that?"

"He tried to hit Kankri," Karkat growls getting angry at the through of the blue blood touching him.

"Holly thit, tho that ith what happen," Sollux says.

"Hey Kar, havve you seen Vvrisk?"

"Nope," he says, "last I saw her was yesterday when I accepted her kismesis at least for the time being."

"WWHAT?!" Eridan screams, "but I wanted to take that quadrant for her."

Karkat sighs, "look we can share ok, besides she also has flushed feelings for me. So when she is flushed for me you can be her kismesis, how does that sound?" He says louder.

"Fine I guess," Vriska says walking over from around the corner, "but I just want to say, if you ever touch either of my jade bloods I will cull you."

"Your mother fucking jade bloods?" Gamzee asks, "Mother is mine, so is lil Kandro."

"Do you want to go Gamzee?" Vriska asks.

"Hey, hey," Karkat says standing between them, "behave yourselves."

"Yes Mother," Gamzee says like a good boy.

"Fiiiiiiiine," Vriska says looking away, "but I want a reward for good behavior."

Karkat rolls his eyes then kisses her forehead, but he has to stand on his tiptoes since they are all taller than him now, "good?"

"Lower," she says, "on my face."

Karkat sighs, "nope, not going to happen."

"What about a hate kiss?!"

"No," he growls, "I don't want you to bite me."

"I wwill let you bite me in a hate kiss," Eridan says.

Everyone is silent, "Gog you are dethperate little thit aren't you," Sollux says with a sigh, "I am going home."

"Why?" Karkat asks.

"I have thingth to do, people to hack. But I will be back later tho don't think I won't be," he leaves.

"Weeeeeeeell I need to go too," Vriska says, "I don't need anyone turning me in, later Kareight," she leaves.

"Karkat!" He screams, "stop with the Kareight name!"

"Never," she says as she vanishes into the crowd of other trolls.

"Ugh," Karkat groans, "now what?"

"To my hive," Gamzee says grabbing Karkat's and dragging him away.

"No wwe are goin to my hivve this time," Eridan says chasing after them.

* * *

Vriska goes to her ship and finds a note, "Ooooooooh?" She reads the note written in all caps, "MEET ME AT THE HIVE FOR A DATE, KARKAT. Aaaaaaaaw, how sweet," she says taking to note to her quarters to finish reading it, "MEET ME THERE BEFORE SUN RISE."

* * *

Karkat walks home rubbing both of his wrists, after a tug of war game using him as the rope they finally just when to Gamzee's hive an hung out until he got tired of trying to break Gamzee and Eridan's fight so he just left.

"Daddy," Kankri hands him a note, "I found this and it said Kareight(Kar8)."

"Oh ok," they sit in the front yard and Karkat reads the note, "heeeeeeeey Kar8, come to the hive for a d8 and don't be la8 :::;)," Karkat skims it before reading it again to make sure Kankri should be hearing this, "if you are then I will kick your little ass till it is jade. Vriska, P.S. Kar8, dress sexily:::;D ."

Karkat frowns, "are you going?" Kankri asks.

"I guess," he sighs, "why not."

Kankri smiles, _my plane worked!_ "Come on," Kankri pulls him inside and makes him change.

Karkat is wearing a black shirt with red lines all over it and a jade Cancer sign with black pants with red lines on it like his shirt, "Kankri, I look stupid, not 'sexy'."

"Cloak," he hands him a black cloak, "to her you will."

"What about my normal one?"

"The black one will do," he says as he watches Karkat tie it on; the black cloak can be reversed to a bright cherry red cloak.

"Why am I listening to you," Karkat asks himself more than Kankri.

"Because you don't really care what you wear," Kankri says and in truth, Karkat doesn't care what he wears. He would rather just wear his normal clothes but he knows Kankri won't let that happen.

Karkat leaves, "where is he going?" Kanaya asks, "Dinner will be ready soon."

"He is going out on a date," Kankri says proudly.

"Oh," Kanaya says surprised.

Karkat walks into the hive and sees Vriska sitting at the table Kankri set up, "whats up Kareight?"

"Vriska," he say and sits across from her, _she must have spent a lot of time setting this up._

_I wonder how long this took him to set up, and when he even found the time to do this!?_ Vriska thinks as they eat something Karkat cooked in the kitchen, "Weeeeeeeell, you thought of everything didn't you."

"Hm what do you mean?" He asks.

"The napkins," she giggles, "love, hate," she flips it over then puts it down on love.

"I thought," he mutters then stops talking in pure shock, _holly fucking shit, Kankri!_

"What?" She asks, "didn't you send me this," she hands him the note.

"Depends, did you send me this," he gives her the note he got.

"Who set this up then?!" Vriska asks furiously.

Karkat starts laughing, _Kankri got both of our quarks perfect._

"What is so funny Karkat?!"

"Kankri," he says smiling, Vriska can't say she hates seeing him smile like that even though she wants to know who set this up. "He set all of this up for us and foraged the notes."

"Hoooooooolly shit," she says, "Well he did do a good job."

"He probably learned this from you," Karkat says and gives her both the notes, "keep them."

"What about you, you need something to remember tonight," she says.

"Oh I already have something" Karkat says as he watches the sun rise but he doesn't look directly at it.

"What is that?"

"Something you wouldn't understand, not yet anyway," he blows out the candles and lets the sunlight light the room. "I will see you later Vriska," Karkat gets up and walks to the door.

"The sun stupid!"

"Jade blood with a cloak you fucking idiot," Karkat says with his hand on the door knob, "I like the sun's rays sometime remember."

"Yeah but it is still weirder, don't they hurt?"

"Sometimes, but it is a good kind of hurt," Karkat says and leaves for home.

**I hope you liked it! 69**

**Nice reviews make me update faster. Oh and I put up a poll on my account so check it out please. L8er**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, I love reading them so please review!**

**Lady of Black Millennium - yes he is, but not when he is mad. (You will see later)**

**Darkwolfpup22- For your question please read this chapter for your answer. I already had it wrote out before I saw your review but perfect timing. :)**

* * *

Karkat had a nice long chat with Kankri about why you shouldn't set someone up on a love/hate date, especial them. Vriska is being chased after because of a few crimes she committed and Kankri knows why they have to keep their heads low but high at the same time.

"I am sorry," Kankri says with his head held low.

Karkat rolls his eye, "just make sure to tell one of us so we don't both come to the conclusion someone else set this up to cull one of us."

"Ok," Kankri says and looks at Karkat; he hugs him, "I am sorry to make you worry."

"Shoosh, it is ok," he say papping him.

"Are you two having a feeling jam again?" Kanaya asks when she walks into the living room.

"Kind of," Karkat says, "we should get going," he says, "are you ok now?"

"Yeah," Kankri says wiping the pale tears away, "let's go!"

Karkat and Kankri walk around town for shopping today, "let's hurry so we can play in our hive," Kankri says, "I have a new speech for you."

Karkat sighs, "good," they shop.

"Where do you two mother fuckers think you are going?" Gamzee asks stopping them as they finish their shopping.

"Home," Kankri says from behind Karkat since Gamzee terrifies him sometimes.

"No, you two are coming to my mother fucking place," he grabs Karkat's arm and throws Kankri over his shoulder.

"Waah!" Kankri says as he is being carried away.

"Gamzee you don't have to trollnap us," Karkat says walking next to him with his wrist still in Gamzee's firm grip, not enough to hurt him but enough to tell him he isn't letting to anytime soon.

"Put me down," Kankri says struggling since he is being help over Gamzee's shoulder, "put me down!"

"Shut it lil Kanbro," Gamzee says and jumps to make sure he doesn't drop him, "I don't need to all up and drop you do I?"

"Let me down!" Kankri growls, "let me the hell down!" Kankri doesn't like to curse like Karkat but he will if he has too. But he will mostly just say hell.

"Ooooooooh, look what we have here," Vriska says standing between Gamzee and his hive, "you have the trolls I was looking for."

"Move," Gamzee growls.

_I thought he was scared of her!_ Karkat thinks, "um, Gam, come on," Karkat looks at him and see Kankri still struggling to be put down, "we will come over if you want us to, you know that."

Gamzee lets Karkat go, "yeah but Lil Kanbro is a pain too," Kankri smacks him in the face as hard as he can.

"Kankri!" Karkat growls.

"I am not a fucking pain!"

Vriska smiles, "your right, I did teach him some bad habits."

Gamzee drops him and looks down at him, "you are going to mother fucking regret that Lil Kanbro."

Karkat quickly scoops Kankri up and holds him protectively, "Gamzee."

"Put him down," Gamzee growls.

"Gamzee," Karkat paps him, "shoosh," he puts Kankri down and pushes him towards Vriska, "shoosh, he didn't mean to, he does that when he is scared."

Gamzee hugs Karkat, "my mother."

Kankri glares, "no my Daddy!"

They are all silent, "daddy?" Gamzee asks.

"Yeah!" Kankri says, "he is my Daddy!"

"No, my Mother," Gamzee says.

They walk to each other and start arguing.

"For the love of fuck," Karkat says, "enough, you two are not starting a kismesis!" He snaps pushing them both away from each other, "I will not become your Auspistice and I thought you liked Kankri!"

"I do, but right now he is being a mother fucking pain," Gamzee growls, "Lil Kanbro is still cool."

"Yeah well I don't hate you I am just irritated!" Kankri growls back.

"I am confused," Vriska says, "what is going on?"

"Sibling rivalry," Karkat sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "behave you two!"

They continue their stare off, Kankri is much smaller than Gamzee and they assume he is going to grow up to be the same short height Karkat is.

They all walk into Gamzee's hive, they are still glaring at each other.

"Do you know if he has a bucket here?" Vriska asks.

"Yeah, kitchen under the sink, why?"

Vriska retrieves the bucket, "watch this," she puts Kankri in the bucket then hands it to Gamzee, "weeeeeeeell?"

IN shock Gamzee drops the bucket and Kankri scampers out of it, "what the hell?!" He screams from under Karkat's cloak.

"That worked but now they are both blushing," Karkat says and puts his cloak over Kankri so they can't see his red blush, "Gamzee, where did you go?"

Gamzee peaks up from the coach, "here honk."

"Did I break them?" Vriska asks.

"Gog I hope not," Karkat says and puts the bucket away.

"How can you touch that thing so easily?!"

"I handle buckets all the time," Karkat, "Kankri you do too, so stop blushing."

Kankri pokes his head out of the cloak, "but I am never in one!"

"That was wrong sister," Gamzee says.

"Hey, I would be your mom since I am with Kareight."

"Stop with that nickname, I am tired of people messing with my name. I mean what is wrong with just Karkat? No people call me Jade Vantas, Jade Blood, Katfish, Karkitty, Kar, KK, and you with your stupid Kareight!"

Vriska frowns, "whats got your panties in a twist."

Karkat growls, "fuck you," he flips her off.

"Black romance," Kankri whispers to Gamzee as he joins him behind the coach to watch.

Gamzee nods, "what are they going to mother fucking do?"

"Yell, maybe kiss," Kankri says, "I might need to get the pail back out."

"Kareight is a good nickname, wait who gave you those other ones?!"

"Everyone!" He screams annoyed, "do you just hate my real name or something Vriska?!"

"No I like it, but I just though a pet name would be cute!" She snaps back at him.

"Fuck you Serket!"

"Fuck you too Karkat!"

Kankri walks over and puts Karkat's and Vriska's hands together then shoves the bucket in their other hands, "stop or you two should just go in a gust respiteroom and pail."

They both drop the bucket and back away from each other, "ha-ha honk," Gamzee laughs, "good job Lil Kanbro," he gives him a high five.

"Kankri," Karkat growls, "Gamzee."

They both frown and look at him, they feel angry radiating off of him, "um, Karkat," Vriska says backing up a little.

"That was not funny," he growls looking at them and picks up the bucket.

"Karkat, cool it!" Vriska says and smacks him, "calm down they were just playing or something!"

He glares at her then whisper in her ear, "you don't think I know that?" He rubs his check.

She is shocked by the calmness in his voice, "w-what?"

"What, I can't have some fun too?" He whispers with a smirk.

Kankri and Gamzee run away to Gamzee's respiteblock to hide.

"You learned something from me too," Vriska says when they are gone.

Karkat puts the bucket away, "I can't believe you bought that and f* that hurt," but Karkat is glad that it didn't bruise him.

"Well you looked pissed off," Vriska says.

"You should run when my eyes have a red rim around them," he says pointing to his fake jade eyes, "and did that really call for you to fucking slap me?"

"Hm," she says looking at his eyes carefully, "glowing red right?"

"Yes," he says not moving, "would you back up now?"

"No," she says getting closer, "I want to see something."

Kankri and Gamzee are watching, "should I?" Kankri whispers.

"Do it honk," Gamzee says and gives him the horn.

"See you later Gamzee," Kankri smiles and crawls over to them then honks the horn and scares both of them. Vriska goes forward into a kiss with Karkat, they are both wide eyed then figure out they should break the kiss now.

"Um," Karkat says covering his head with his hood.

"Wow," she says blushing.

"Red wins!" Kankri says happily then runs out the portal of Gamzee's hive.

"Kankri," Karkat says ready to chase after him, "meet me at the hive later Vriska," he says then chases after Kankri.

They run to their cave hive and Karkat picks Kankri up, "ahh!" He screams laughing.

"Now what was that about?" He says sitting on the coach and putting Kankri in his lap with a smile.

"Shipping my OTP," he says smiling.

Karkat rolls his eyes and sighs, "you and your ships."

"Yeah, oh I made a friend with your account."

Karkat face palms, "oh Gog."

Kankri pulls out Karkat's husktop and logs on using his name.

[CG] Hey are y9u there?

[AC] :33 *pounces on her friend and curls up in his lap* Hello.

[CG] *Pets AC's head* I want y9u t9 meet my Daddy.

[AC] :33 *purrs* Ok, meow happy to meet him.

[CG] I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HACKED MY ACOUNT!

[AC] :33 Hi Karkitty.

[CG] IT IS YOU! YOU'RE THAT GIRL THAT PROTECTED ZAHHAK!

[CG] Yes she is, we 6ecame g99d friends after that.

[CG] We talk a69ut 9ur ships, like you and Vriska.

[CG] I h9pe y9u aren't mad at me.

[AC] :33 Did I do something to make you mad?

[CG] NO, JUST HANG ON FOR A MINUTE.

[CG] YOU TOLD HER I WAS YOUR DAD?!

[CG] AND ABOUT VRISKA?!

[CG] Yes, it is 6ad t9 keep secrets fr9m y9ur friend.

[AC] :33 Meow won't say anything.

[CG] GOOD, ARE WE CONFUSING YOU WITH THIS?

[AC] :33 No, you two are purrfectly fine.

[CG] So now I d9n't have to make a new acc9unt since I can just 69rr9w y9urs.

[CG] WHAT ABOUT WHEN I NEED TO TALK TO MY FRIENDS AND YOU ARE TALKING TO HER?!

[CG] I can see the pr9blem now, we will just have to talk a69ut wh9 uses it and when later.

[AC] :33 You two are silly, purrhaps you two could just paw around and just use it when you need it.

[CG]…

[CG] G99d idea, thank you.

[CG] WE NEED TO GO NOW, GOOD BYE.

[CG] Bye

Karkat puts his husktop away.

"Well, do you like her?"

"I have no words that could possible describe how I am feeling right now," Karkat says.

Karkat sends Kankri home and he goes to the other hive to see Vriska, "took you long enough," Vriska says when he walks inside.

"Shut up," he says, "I had to explain a few things to Kankri."

"Like?"

"Why stealing my Trollian account is wrong," Karkat says.

"He hacked you?"

"More like guessed my password," Karkat sighs, "and stole my husktop."

"Candy crab, Karkat, that isn't a hard password."

"That isn't it!" Karkat screams and covers his blushing face.

"Ok, why do you always cover your face when you blush," Vriska asks and puts her hands over his, "I don't care if you blush jade in front of me."

"No, that isn't it," he whispers and tightens his grip on his hood, "if you saw me then you would hate me."

"Try me Kareight," she says and unties his cloak and quickly removes it, "holly shit."

"Yeah," he says blushing bright red, "but you were close."

"You're a mutant," she says and touches his face, "how did you keep this a secret for so long?"

"I wore a jade shirt and I act like a jade blood. No one really questions you on your blood if you wear a color."

"But your eyes are jade," Vriska says.

"No they aren't," he takes out the contacts to reveal his bright red eyes, "they glow when I am beyond irritated and that is why I said look for the red rim around my eye to see if you need to run away."

"I can't…." Vriska is at a lost for word.

"You can't tell anyone," Karkat says and puts the contacts back in, "if you do they will cull me. And if someone tries to cull me I will find you and cull you."

"AM I the only one that knows?" She finally asks. Vriska never thought about the fact that a mutant blood could exist or the fact that she could be flushed for one.

"No," he says, "my mother and Kankri know."

"Mother?"

"I am just going to come out now and tell you that Miss. Kanaya raised me without a lusus and I call her mother."

"Oh wow, um ok, anything else I should know about you?"

"A lot more actually but I can't say some of it right now."

"Why not, don't leave me hanging on the story of Karkat Vantas!" She wants to know now, she has to know about her friend and matesprit.

"Some of it involves other trolls and it would be better to hear it from them."

"Like who, I swear I won't tell anyone about any of this," Vriska says.

"Karkat," Kankri says walking in, he hasn't heard anything they have said, "we need to go home now, the sun will be up soon!"

"Like my son," he says.

"Daddy?" Kankri asks.

"She knows," Karkat says and shuts the door.

"W-what?!" Kankri screams, "what do you mean she knows?!"

"It means, she fucking knows my secret."

Kankri realizes that he is still giving him a chance to not tell her, "No, she knows _our _secret now."

Vriska gasps, "oh my Gog, you too?!"

Kankri takes out his contacts and shows her his red eyes, "surprised?"

"Little bit," she says.

"Well I guess it is story time," Karkat says and they sit on the coach. Karkat pulls in a chair because the coach was only made for two people.

He sits in the chair backward and looks at them, "ok tell me the story of you cherry bloods."

They both stiffen and growl at her, "that is very triggering," Kankri growls, "please refrain from ever calling us that again, ever."

"Soooooooorry," she says.

"Forget about it," Karkat says, "eight and a half sweeps ago my mother was allowed to choose one grub to raise herself with a lusus, and she found me with the rust bloods. After that she raised me to keep myself hidden but known at the same time."

Vriska looks at Kankri, "keep your head down but make friends or just keep your head down and stay home," Kankri explains then she looks back at Karkat.

"And I did, I take care of Gamzee and Eridan sometimes and I am friends with Sollux and you. Then one day I found Kankri in a crater."

"Wait, a crater? He came here from a meteor?" She asks.

"Yes, and I hope he is the last one that will come that way," Karkat sighs, "anyway after that I adopted him as my son and you know the rest."

"Wow," she says, "and no one has ever figures it out. I heard the Heiress and The Condesce are over at your hive a lot and they are still clueless about your blood?"

"They still don't know Kankri exists," Karkat says.

"I don't want to meet her, I don't like her," Kankri says.

"Oh, too sweet for you?"

"NO, she is always flirting with daddy!"

"Ooooooooh, red or black?"

"Red," he says, "so very very red. And he doesn't do anything to stop her!"

"Let her do what she wants," Karkat says, "she has never asked so if she does I will cross that road when we get there."

Vriska smiles, "well you are mine," she says, "don't forget it Kareight."

Karkat gets up, "time to leave Kankri."

"OK," he gets up and they go to the door.

"Don't forget to see me later," she says as they leave. Kankri smiles and Karkat rolls his eyes.

* * *

**Vriska now knows their blood secret and she is ready to keep it.**

**hope you likes it. 69**

**Reviews make me review faster and I like to see what you guy think after you read it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Since today is 4/13 you guys get two chapters so enjoy!**

* * *

Karkat fixes Kankri's day shirt, a long red shirt that goes down to his knees, "have a nice rest," Karkat says and kisses him on the forehead and climbs into his bed.

Kankri holds a small crab in his arms, "could I sleep with you today?"

Karkat opens one eye to see the fear in his son's eyes, "come on," he pulls the covers up and let's Kankri lay on top of him like he is a pillow.

"Sleep well Daddy," Kankri says and falls asleep almost instantly.

"You too son," Karkat drifts into a calm sleep.

Karkat dreams, a blue blood cuffs him to a pedestal so everyone can watch the execution, but this time the blue blood has a face. Equius was going to kill him with a bow and arrow, then he see a purple blood throw Kanaya down in front of him and beats her with his clubs, the purple blood is Gamzee, he screams at her about being a low blood and miracles as she slowly dies. He looks at the jade blood that stains her body and Equius releases the arrow, it hits him in the arm and he screams out in pain as his red blood runs down his body. He tries again but hits his other arm, Karkat looks out into the crowd to see Kankri watching with a black hood over his head crying. Vriska is trying to lead him away but Kankri keeps smacking her away because he wants to see even though it hurts him to see Karkat like that. Then The Condesce puts him out of his misery by stabbing him in the neck with her triton, but it doesn't cull him this time. He can feel himself coaching on his own cherry blood.

Kankri shakes Karkat away, "are you ok Daddy?" He asks worried.

Karkat tries to calm himself down when he wakes up, "yeah, go back to sleep," he hugs him and they both lay back down. Kankri goes back to sleep but Karkat doesn't, he doesn't feel like dying again today.

They stay in the forest today and Karkat tells everyone where they are if they want to join, "hello," Sollux says walking over, "I come in peace." Karkat is sitting in the grass and Kankri is in a tree.

"Liar," Kankri growls, "you came to cull me."

"I am not going to cull you!" Sollux says irritated, "I thwear!"

"What is thwear?" Kankri asks.

"He said swear," Karkat says.

"Like you do?"

"No the promise swear, not fuck swear," Karkat says.

"Oh," he says looking down at them, "you are still lair."

Sollux uses his psionic to get Kankri out of his tree, "I am thill thronger than you," he muses.

"Help," Kankri struggles, "he is going to cull me!"

Out of nowhere dice hit Sollux and send him flying into a tree, Karkat catches Kankri before he hits the ground, "dice," Karkat says picking them up.

"Hands off," he hears Vriska saying darkly as she walks over to them, "are you two ok?" She has become very protective of them since she learned their secret.

"Yeah, but Sollux wasn't really going to hurt him," Karkat say as he puts Kankri down.

"Oh, well I still don't like how he was holding Kankri," she says as she watches him walk out of the tree.

"What the fuck VS?!" He screams irritated, "you bitch!"

"You are the one that attacked Kankri," she says then she is flying, "what the fuck?!"

Karkat has a feeling he needs to stop cursing in front of everyone since it seems to be rubbing off. "Sollux put her down, Vriska calm down!"

"NO!" The both scream.

Karkat is still holding Vriska's dice, "ok," Karkat shrugs, "but if you don't I will send Kankri into one of his 'speeches' on triggering and equality."

They both freeze, Karkat is the only one truly emended to his long winded rant/speeches. "You wouldn't," Vriska says.

"KK, be reathonable," Sollux says.

"Kankri, do it," he says and leans agents a tree.

"This violent is very triggering to me as a young troll, I am very susceptible to learning new behavioral actions that could be considered negative or triggering to others," Kankri starts.

He has been practicing on how to do good rants and long winded ones that make people wish they could just cull themselves just so they don't have to listen to him talk anymore. And he has been wanting to tell them this for a long time.

"What if I am ever in a situation like this then this is how I react; try to kill the other person with all I have. Then what will become of me and that situation? My death, the other toll's death? What would have happen if you two culled each other, well?" He pauses the let them try to answer, "We would have lose one or two of our friends, right Karkat?" Kankri says looking back at him.

"Yeah, then who would look after us in town and I would be completely single again," Karkat says and looks at the dice in his hands, "then who would I be able to talk to about my secrets?"

Vriska looks shocked, "and then we would have to go and tell Eridan and Gamzee that you culled each other, what do you think they will say? Well?!"

"Ok thit KN," he puts Vriska down, "the thpider bitch is on the ground now, and I am done attacking for now."

"I don't have my weapon," Vriska says, "I can't attack."

Karkat throws the dice in the air then catches them, "everyone calm down now?"

"I think they are," Kankri says, "where is Gamzee and fish… I mean Eridan."

"I am not saying anything horrible in front of you again," Karkat sighs.

"But I learned the nickname from Vriska!" Kankri says.

"Vriska!"

"Sorry, fish ass annoys me sometimes."

Karkat glares at her, "you couldn't come up with something more creative like fish fucker or fish stick?"

"How does fish stick make any sense?"

"He is a fish and has a…" He covers Kankri's ears, "a fish bulge."

"What?" Kankri asks moving Karkat's hands off his ears, "What did you say?"

"Do not repeat," Karkat warns.

"I take great offence to that Kar," Eridan says walking over with Gamzee.

"Funny as mother fucking hell Mother," Gamzee says, "honk."

Vriska frowns at Eridan, "what's up fish fucker," she says the smiles.

"Kar, why did you help her?"

"I really don't know why," Karkat says, "you two are in a kismesis and that name seemed a little weak."

"I ship it black," Kankri says.

"I knew you would say that," Karkat says roughing up his hair.

"He thipth people together now?"

"Yes, he has done that for a while now," Karkat says.

"You and…" Kankri look away. "I like Vriska and Karkat red," he says smiling at Vriska.

"Hey what about me?!" Sollux says, "you were about to thay thomething!"

"I don't ship you with anyone," Kankri says.

"Kankri," Karkat says then whispers, "do a quick fake ship so he doesn't feel bad."

"Fine," Kankri says, "you and Eridan, red and black."

They both blush, "wwhat?!" They both say.

"Actually I like that, new OTP next to red Karvrisk," he says.

"What about me?" Gamzee asks.

"Pale with Karkat," he says.

"What about you, who are you with?"

"No one, I refuse to pail," Kankri says.

"So if I tell Nepeta that you two are a cute red pairing and she wants to pail with you, you would refuse her?" Karkat asks with a smirk.

Kankri buries his face in Karkat's cloak, "s-shut up!"

"Who is Nepeta?" Vriska asks, "That name seem familiar."

"She is the one that was with Zahhak," Karkat says.

"Oh yeah," Vriska says, "the cat girl."

"Shut up!" Kankri screams from his cloak.

"Aww Lil Kanbro has a flush crush," Gamzee says, "need some mother fucking help?"

"Hey if anyone is goin to help him it wwill be me," Eridan says and puts his hand on Kankri's shoulder, "noww let me tell you about wwomen."

Kankri frowns at Karkat and Vriska then mouths, 'help me!'

They both shake their heads and mouth back, 'no.'

"Now Kan, you must make yourself seem desirable," Eridan stares.

"By culled all other males and females?" Kankri mutters under his breath.

"Wwell not all but a good amount may help your chances."

Kankri looks at Sollux, 'please help me,' he mouths.

Sollux looks mildly shocked.

Kankri looks to Gamzee who just shakes his head for no before he can ask for help.

"Noww you havve many wways you can do that since people might see you as cute," Eridan says and Kankri gets an idea. Karkat see the glint is his eyes and an evil smirk.

He nudges Vriska, "rant warning."

Kankri takes Eridan's hand off of his should, "Gog I feel so triggered! I mean, are you trying to hit on me and if you are that is wrong on so many levels! If not I apologize for the accusation but that is the only way I can take that comment. Eridan I know you want someone to love you but I am not the troll for that…"

"Wwait Kan I didn't…"

Kankri ignores him, "…but I told you that you would have a better chance with Sollux than me of all trolls. You are so much older than me anyway."

"Kankri!" He screams and covers his mouth, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"You have invoked the wrath of Kankri now," Karkat says, "you never stop him like that."

"Wwhy not?"

"Just wait for it."

Kankri bites his hand but doesn't draw blood and Eridan pulls his hand away, "I feel so triggered! You are already in a kismesis with Vriska and you are trying to black flirt with me?!"

"Told you," Karkat says looking at the shocked Eridan.

"You are such a cheater, oh my Gog I mean come on! Why are you flirting with me so much today, have I really made you feel that way?! I have no interesting in any quadrant with you!" Kankri screams.

"Ok that is enough," Karkat picks Kankri up and shoosh pap him, "shoosh yourself now Kankri, he has had enough."

"No I am not done yet!" Kankri says struggling to get free from Karkat's grip.

"Kankri stop I am going to fall and drop you," Karkat says trying not to drop him.

Vriska takes him from Karkat, "shoosh," she says hugging him and continues to shoosh pap him. It was surprising to see this side of Vriska.

Kankri calms down and purrs a little.

"That wath surprithing ," Sollux says, "are they in a Moirallegiance?"

"Not to my knowledge," Karkat says, "I think it is more of a lusus relationship."

"Oh hell no," Sollux says, "I am the lusus not you thpider bitch!" Sollux says.

She puts Kankri down and smirks at Sollux, "I am a better person to do so, bee boy."

Red and blue sparks fly off of him because he is annoyed , "thay that again, I dare you!"

"I. AM…."

Karkat grabs Vriska's hair and Sollux's arm, "stop it."

"Or whaaaaaaaat?"

He pulls her hair, "that."

"Ha-ha," Sollux says then Karkat yanks on his arm and he falls, "thit that hurt KK!" He says holding his arm but the red and blue sparks vanished.

"My haaaaaaaair," Vriska says when Karkat lets her go, "what was that about?!"

"Punishment."

"That is the great and scary punishment I havve hear about?" Eridan asks.

"Yes and no," he says, "I have many different styles for different people."

"Like?" Eridan asks.

"Do you really want to know what I will do to you if you make me angry Eridan, do you really want to know?" He walks closer to Eridan as he talks until they are only inches apart.

Eridan gulps, "no."

"Good boy," Karkat paps his check and walks to Gamzee, "you have been awfully quiet, something on your mind?"

"Everyone is mother fucking crazy mother," Gamzee says, "I am just enjoying the mother fucking show."

"Ok we thould probably do thomesthing other than cull each other," Sollux says bored.

"Like?" Kankri asks, "I could…"

"NO!" Sollux says, "no more rantth, thiping, or quadrantth."

Kankri rolls his eyes, "I was going to say we could play a game."

"Like?" Sollux asks suspiciously.

"Hemospectrum," he says and everyone is quiet.

"What?!" Vriska asks. After all the things he has told her about equality that is last word she ever thought would leave his mouth.

"Oh yeah, that was kind of fun with two people," Karkat says, "It isn't really what it sounds like. Someone gives you a random color of blood then you act like you think they do, It will probably be better with six but we should change the rules some."

"Thoundth thupid," Sollux says.

"Let's play," Vriska says.

"I don't knoww about this," Eridan says.

"Sounds mother f*ing interesting," Gamzee says, "Who picks the colors?"

"We play another game to pick them," Kankri and Karkat have everyone sit in a circle then they write the first letter of each blood color on the ground with a stick, "you spell out the person's name with each color and when your name ends that is your color. We start on the color you have so," Kankri walks to C, "V-R-I-S-K-A, you are now a bronze blood," he hands her a bronze piece of fabric that he safety pins bronze fabric to her shirt.

"OK," she says looking at it, "this will be interesting but I don't see what the L is for."

"Lime blood," Karkat says, "next is Eridan," he walks around the letters, "E-R-I-D-A-N, you are now an olive blood," he safety pins a piece of olive fabric to his shirt.

"I will do Gamzee," Kankri says, "G-A-M-Z-E-E, you are now a lime blood," he safety pins the lime fabric to his shirt. Karkat and Kankri smile at that since that would have been there blood color if they weren't mutants.

"Ok my turn," Sollux says.

"I'll do it," Kankri walks around the letters, "S-O-L-L-U-X, you are now an indigo blood," he puts the blue fabric on his shirt.

"Mine turn," Karkat walks around the letter, "K-A-R-K-A-T, I am a Fuchsia blood," he says shocked.

Kankri puts the fabric on his shirt; "K-A-N-K-R-I, I am too," Karkat clips it to his shirt.

"Now what high bloods?" Vriska ask.

"Go on like it is a normal day," Karkat says. He looks at everyone, Vriska with the bronze blood, Eridan with olive blood, Sollux with blue blood, and Gamzee with lime blood, for the game anyway.

"Ok," Vriska sit by a tree.

"What do mother f*ing lime bloods do?"

Karkat shrugs, "they are all dead so no one really knows," Gamzee lays on the ground.

"I am dead," he says and just lays there.

"Ok then," Eridan says stepping over him, "put these on," he takes Karkat's cloak and makes him put on his cape them puts his rings on Kankri, "high bloods have to wwear jewwelry," he says and puts Karkat's cloak on.

Sollux walks up to them, "I require a towel," he says trying now to smile, "fuck I can't do it!" He starts laughing.

"Nice Equius impression but it would be better if you keep your olive blood with you," Karkat says.

"He has to keep you calm," Kankri says.

"So wwho is higher?" Eridan asks and walks to Solllux.

"Karkat is the Emperor and I am the Heir," Kankri says.

Karkat picks up a long stick and give a shorter one to Kankri, "whale I guess we should start playing."

They all laugh, "Oh low blood," Sollux sings and walks to Vriska who is relaxing, "bow to me."

"Screw you," she says, "go play with your kitty friend."

"Sol, leave her alone," Eridan says.

Karkat and Kankri sit on rocks that they are pretending to be there thrown, Gamzee is walking around alone, "E%ecutor!" Karkat says in a mighty voice.

Sollux walks over and bows, "yeth Emperor?"

"The lime bloods are running a rebellion, go and cull them all," Karkat says and waves his hand away when he finishes.

"Yeth Emperor," Sollux walks to find Gamzee and picks up a stick, "lime bloods will all be culled."

"Oh no," Gamzee says and runs away to Vriska.

"Oh nooooooo you don't," she picks up a stick and protects him, "you high bloods will get what is coming to you one day."

"Thanks sis," Gamzee says and climbs up a tree to hide.

"For assisting him you will be culled too," Sollux says and they fight with the sticks.

Eridan walks over, "no you can't cull her," he says and picks up a stick, "that is wwrong."

"I have my orderth," Sollux says.

"Go help," Karkat says to Kankri.

He talks his large stick and walks passed their argument on what is right and wrong and climbs up the tree, "whale, hello low blood," Kankri says as he sits next to Gamzee.

"You going to mother fucking cull me?"

"Maybe," he says with a smile, "follow me." They climb down the tree and run.

"Where is the low blood," Sollux asks after Vriska retreats too.

Karkat frowns when Sollux delivers the news that Gamzee is still alive, "go and f*ing cull him then! I will not allow any mutants to dirty my plant," he hits his stick to the ground, "now go!"

"Yeth thir," Sollux runs.

Kankri, Vriska, and Gamzee come back and talk, "thanks for the help," Gamzee says.

"Why is the Heir helping us?" Vriska asks.

"I think the Hemospectrum is so stupid," Kankri says, "blood is blood no matter what color it is."

"So you want us to win," Vriska says with a smirk, "then let's cull the Emperor."

"Let's mother fucking do this," Gamzee says.

"Ok," Kankri says and they sneak into the 'castle', "be quiet."

"Who is there," Karkat asks and Kankri walks out, "ahh my Heir, was you mission a success?"

Vriska holds her stick to Karkat's neck, "ours was," she says smiling.

Gamzee walks out, "hello mother fucking high blood."

"So you think you two can take us?" Karkat asks.

"NO, I think all three of us can take you," Vriska says.

Karkat looks annoyed and takes Vriska stick from her, "what territory!" HE says.

"Hey," she says and he breaks her stick.

"I guess I will just have to cull you all," Karkat says holding up his big stick, "what a bother, I will have to look for a new Heir now."

"Run!" Kankri screams and they try to but Karkat 'culls' Vriska and Kankri.

"Kanbro," Gamzee says holding him.

"Run Gamzee," Kankri says they pretends to die.

"NO," Gamzee cries then look at Karkat irritated, "you mother fucking culled your own Heir!"

"More where that brat came from," Karkat says they pokes Gamzee with his stick, "and so ends the rebellion."

"That one was fun," Kankri says as he gets up and takes off the fuchsia fabric. Everyone takes off the fabric and gives it back to Karkat and Kankri.

"Now return my cloak," Karkat says to Eridan, "and how did you get your horns through the holes?!"

"It was hard," Eridan says, "I don't think I can get it off."

Karkat frowns and walks over to him, "sit down and I will try to," Eridan does and Karkat moves his cloak carefully off of his horns, "see that wasn't too bad."

"Yeah," Eridan says, "but you look better in my cape."

"He is right," Vriska says, "high blood."

"We aren't playing anymore," Karkat growls and gives Eridan his cape and puts back on his cloak.

"That wath kind of fun," Sollux says, "but you were mean," he says to Karkat.

"Well that is how Her Imperious Condescension would have acted, Gog that is a mouth full," Karkat says realizing why he always calls her Condesce.

"He is right, from what I have seen at the hive, should wouldn't hesitate to cull Feferi or anyone for that matter," Kankri says.

"Thcary," Sollux says, "now I know why you hide."

"I am a secret," Kankri says.

"That nevver shuts up," Eridan adds as he puts his rings back on.

"DO you want to go again?" Kankri asks ready to talk his ears off.

"Kankri," Karkat says.

"Brin it on midget," Eridan says and Kankri starts the longest rant Karkat has ever heard him say in one breath about how he was triggered about him calling him a midget and about why he doesn't stop talking. Eridan's eyes are spinning half ways through his rant, Karkat and Vriska are silently laughing at him.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it and I hope you liked the games I mad up for it. 69**

**I would be a yellow blood if I started at teal since that is what I got on the quiz for what my blood color is.**

**What would your blood color be if you played the game?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Isura Hikari - I am sorry it can get confusing and that I am repetitive sometimes but thanks for the thumbs up. I do my best when I reread it before I put it up. :)**

**Lady of Black Millennium - *smiles* Thanks, I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Warning this is a long chapter: over 4,000 words. It is a reward for everyone who is still reading this and giving me nice reviews, thanks.**

* * *

Karkat places a cold rage on Kankri's head as he whimpers from a nightmare, "shoosh," he says running his hand through his son's hair, Kankri's checks are bright red. Kankri has been going through a rough fever for a few days now and Karkat is worried about him. He has no idea how he could have gotten sick, he slept, ate, and washed up every day. Kankri also doesn't have any cuts on him that could have gotten infected either.

Karkat takes the rag off of his head and gets it wet in the cold water again to try to bring his fever down.

Kanaya walks in and hands him some crushed herbs, "this will help him."

"Thank you mother," Karkat takes them and puts some of it in Kankri's water.

"I will be outside taking care of the mother grubs if you need me," Kanaya kisses his head and leaves.

Karkat sits Kankri up so he can drink, "hey Kankri," he whispers, "you need to drink this, I know it will be a little bitter but you need to drink it to get better ok?"

Kankri's red eyes open and he nods. Karkat has to take Kankri's contacts out so they didn't disturb him as he slept. Kankri wanted to drink it all at once but Karkat only lets him drink a little at a time until it is done. Kankri was thirsty but Karkat knows that if he drinks too much at once then he will throw up and he still needs more sleep.

Karkat lays him back down slowly, "get some more rest."

Kankri looks at him sadly, "I want to do something else," he mutters weakly.

"But you are sick," Karkat puts his hand on Kankri's check, "you just took your medicine so you need to get some sleep now."

Kankri nods and closes his eyes; Karkat mixed some sleeping medicine in with the herbs so Kankri can sleep easier.

Karkat sits on the floor watching Kankri sleep so that if he needed anything then he would be right there to go and get it.

He hears a door open, "Kaaaaaaaarkat, Kaaaaaaankri!" A voice sings, Vriska was in his hive. Over the course of a few weeks she started to visit them instead of Karkat going out to look for her, she found him.

"In here," he says normally but in a way that it would echo through the hive to her.

She runs to Karkat and Kankri's respiteblock, "hello boys," she walks in.

"Don't," Karkat warns, "Kankri is sick."

Vriska walks over, "I will be fine but you two are the same so you are more likely to get sick Kareight."

He flips her off while still looking at Kankri worried, "I don't care."

"What kind of medicine have you given him?"

Karkat shows her the herbs and explains what each one is supposed to do.

Vriska looks pissed, "all you can give him is flower roots?!" She screams and stands up, "write me a list of what he will need for real medicine and I will get it myself!"

Karkat hands her a list knowing that she would react like this if she came over, "red is the best and purple is the worse," he says pointing at the color coated list.

She nods, "I will be back later," she leaves quickly.

He writes out two more for if Eridan or Gamzee come over.

* * *

Vriska walks around town with a hood on so she can hide her face, if anyone knew she was buying medicine for the fake jade blood then her reputation would be shot since they are not in any form of a relationship. Sure they could become moirails but it would be hard to keep her relationship with Karkat up and still let Kankri be there auspistice. It would be too complicated for her liking. She buys the best medicine on the top of the and some of the ones lower than it so if it doesn't work well then he has a plane B. She runs back quickly and discards the cloak in the back yard and sneaks back into Karkat's and Kankri's room through the window.

"I'm baaaaaaaack," she says with a grin and gives him the medicine.

"This stuff is really expensive, I hope….." She stops him from talking by covering his mouth.

"Money is no object to me Karkat so give him the drugs already."

"I don't want any," Kankri moans and opens his eyes to look at them some. "The herbs are just fine."

"Kankri you will take the medicine I just bought you right now," Vriska growls, "if you don't I will shove it down your…" Karkat covers her mouth.

"No you won't," Karkat growls and pulls her away with the pills still in his hands, "I am going to get you some fresh water ok, don't go back to sleep."

"Ok," he croaks out, Kankri sounds and looks horrible.

Karkat pulls her out of there room and leads her to the kitchen, "what was that about?!" She asks irritated.

"Just watch," he fills up the glass then crushes up the pills and puts the dust into the water. He stirs it, "Kankri doesn't like pills so I just give it to him in his water."

"Ooooooooh," she says, "smart."

Karkat and Vriska walks back to Kankri and Karkat give him the water that he drinks slowly. After he drinks every last drop he goes back to sleep. Kankri knows Karkat is slipping him medicine in the water but it is better than taking the pills to him so he doesn't say anything about it.

"Now he should be better by tomorrow that is what the clerk told me. And if she lied," Vriska holds out a sword.

"Not in here," he hisses and drags her out of the room so Kankri can sleep in peace. "It might take longer than that, what class did you buy it for?"

"High bloods, that is why he is going to be better by tomorrow and that is also what she told me. I have never been sick so I don't know how it works," Vriska says.

Karkat's mouth is hanging open, he just tranquilized poor Kankri. "do you realize what that could do to him?!" Karkat hisses, "you are getting a fucking lesson in medicine so if I get sick you won't kill me with drug over douses!" He drags her outside and teaches her about herb.

"Kaaaaaaaarkat this is so boring!" Vriska complains after listening to him lectures her on a red flower that is supposed to make rust blood heal faster.

"We still have a lot more to go," he says and moves on to a different herb that grows around Kanaya's hive.

"Ugh!" She screams, "soooooooo boring Karkaaaaaaaat!"

"Trust me, one day you will be glad I taught you this stuff," Karkat says.

She rolls her eyes, "yeah I probably will, you haven't been wrong about anything yet."

"What does that mean?" Karkat asks and hands her an edible flower.

"Ooooooooh nothing," she eats one of the petals, "this is good," she says surprised.

"The blue one is more for your taste," he picks a red one and a jade one, "which do you think will taste better?"

She takes one of the red petals and eats it, "holly shit it taste like cherry!"

"Yep," Karkat says with a grin, "now try this one."

She bites the jade petal, "I don't like this one."

"I do," he eats one, _more like mother does. It isn't too bad but not as good as my flower._ Karkat made flowers for each blood caste that would be made for their specific tastes. He brings them to town and gives them to other trolls and they always love them.

"How do these taste," she points to the fuchsia flowers.

"I wouldn't," he says as she eats a petal then spits it out, "told you," he laughs.

"Gross!" She screams and eats some a whole red flower to get the fishy taste out of her mouth.

"It is just an acquired taste," he eats one, "I have had to eat some so Feferi would be happy."

"The Heiress?!"

"Yeah, you know she comes over sometimes."

A feeling of rage washes over Vriska and she doesn't know why. Of course she knew Feferi comes over thanks to Kankri telling her about her little flirt session with Karkat that he didn't even notice and still doesn't notice!

"Are you upset about that?" Karkat asks tilting his head a little.

Vriska looks away irritated, "why would I be jealous of that fish bitch."

Karkat sighs, "don't insult her," he stands up and dust himself off, "if it wasn't for her then I might have died a long time ago."

"What?!" Vriska screams standing up, "why is that?!"

"Why don't I tell you a fucking story," Karkat walks to the cave where Kanaya is finishing her nightly check, "mother, could you take care of Kankri while I do something?"

She smiles and nods, "of course, I haven't gotten to take care of anyone since you were a little wriggler."

HE hugs her and thanks her again then leaves.

They walk to the hive Vriska took over and sit at the table, "now tell me a story mother Karkat," Vriska says.

"Ok," Karkat says, "this happen when I snuck out of my hive when I was one."

Story

Karkat keeps his hood on as he walks around the big town and was careful not to get in anyone's way. The one sweep old walks around just drinking in the sights of all of the trolls, he feels a little bad about sneaking out but any punishment would be worth seeing all of the sight he is about to see.

A girl runs by him with a fearful look on her face, "hey are you ok," Karkat asks stopping her, she looks about two and a half.

She is dressed like a slave but looks like a sea dweller, "please, please help me," she begs.

Karkat quickly unties his cloak and throws it over her, after getting her horns through the holes he ties it and takes her hand, "follow me."

"Thank you, glub," she says trembling. Karkat leads her into a building where he can get her something to eat; she looked half starved to death.

"Order anything you want," Karkat says and takes out a few coins.

"Reely?" She asks, "Why are you helping me?" She asks after they order food.

"Because you were in trouble," Karkat says, "no one deserves to be hurt like you were."

She smiles at him, did he recognize her. If he did then maybe he could help her get home! "Thank you glub." They eat then leave.

"Wait," the owner stops them, "leave out the back."

"Why?" Karkat asks the rust blood, the girl look like she is about to yell at him.

"Someone is looking for your friend," he says, "and you jade bloods have help us out before so we are returning the favor."

"Thank you," Karkat says and leads the girl out the back and to his hive.

"Where are we going?" She asks as they walk closer to his hive.

"My hive, you will be safe here until later. When you get some new clothes I will take you home, ok?" Karkat asks with a small smile on his face.

She nods as he walks inside, "mo…Miss. Kanaya!" Karkat screams, "Miss. Kanaya!" He decides it isn't smart to call her mother in front of this girl.

Kanaya walks out to see Karkat holding the strange troll's hand, "Karkat," She scoops him up into a hug. She was so worried about him, "where did you go?! I thought someone had taken you from me."

"I am sorry," Karkat says and nudges his head into her shoulder, "I had a feeling I was supposed to go to town today, I had to do it. I left you a note."

"I know but that didn't make me worry any less."

She puts Karkat down and looks to the girl, "hello sweetie, what is your name?"

"F-Fef," she says. She thinks if she tells them her real name then they will be scared of her.

"Well it is nice to meet you Fef, how about I get you something better to wear."

"Thank you glub," she says smiling and follows Kanaya away. Kanaya dresses Fef in a black shirt and black shorts.

"I can sew your symbol into them if you want me to sweetie."

"No thank you," she says and puts Karkat's cloak back on.

"I see you have taken a liking to him," She says and ties it back on for her, "Karkat I mean."

"Whale," she says with her head down, she doesn't want her to see her blushing and give away her blood color. Even though only two spectrums have sea dwellers she doesn't want Kanaya to know that she is Feferi the Heiress.

Kanaya smiles and pats her head, "don't worry, he is still single."

Feferi smiles and walks out to the living room to see Karkat is missing, "Karkat?" She walks outside to see him walking away from the safety of the secluded hive.

She runs out to get him then sees him walk into a cave and she watches from the entry. "Hey," he whispers to a mother grub egg that he holds closely, "I bet you are ready to come out and play with everyone right. Everyone is waiting for you so take you time and grow strong in the egg," he rubs it gently and with great care.

Feferi smiles at his kind and gentle nature, it is so rare to see someone like him act like this. "Glub," she mutters.

"You can come in if you want Fef," Karkat says and puts the egg back with the other mother grubs, "I knew you were watching the whole time."

"Uh," she says and he walks to her.

"Do you want to see something?"

"S-sure," she says and he leads her over to the grub eggs.

"This is a grub egg," he says sitting on a stool while holding it, "one day it will hatch and live a full life. As full as a rust blood can have," he says and gives her the egg, "don't drop it."

"Ok," she holds it gently and tightly at the same time so she doesn't drop it, "this is what we look like when we were grubs?"

"No, that is just an egg; the grub is still inside of it."

She looks at if fantasizing about what it is like inside of the egg, hearing Karkat's kind words and praises. "Oh," Karkat picks up a little brown egg and takes the rust blood egg from her and puts it with the other eggs, "this one is going to hatch soon."

Slowly it cracks and out comes a little brown blooded grub with very large horns, "he is so glubben cute," she says smiling.

"HI little guy," Karkat says and gently rubs his head of short hair that in only down the middle of his head, "welcome to the world."

He giggles and blows a soul bubble, "aww," Feferi says.

Karkat stands up and has Feferi sit on the stool, "hold him for a minute," Karkat says and puts the brown blood in her hands.

"But what if I drop him?!" She asks worried.

"Don't worry, Tavros trusts you Fef, just like I do," Karkat walks to the other eggs to check on them and leaves Feferi alone with Tavros.

She sits there and watches Tavros fall asleep in her arms, "you are so gluben cute."

Karkat walks back, "here I will take him to the mother grubs and inform someone of his birth," she hands the sleeping grub to him.

Karkat puts him in a small area with other grubs and makes a note of his birth and blood color, "soon they will have to go through the Trial and Choosing." HE sighs, "and most of them won't live either," he says and walks to Feferi as she looks at all of the low blooded grubs crawling around together.

"Karkat," Feferi says, "I…" She starts then he walks away, "where are you going?"

"Just follow me," he says with no emotion in his voice as he walks through a door to a different area with different grubs running around, blue and purple grubs run around playing with each other. The land dweller purple bloods hiss at the sea dwellers. "Hey," Karkat paps the little purple bloods and they calm down.

"Are those sea dwellers?" She asks.

"Yeah," Karkat says looking at the little number of them, five. "This one is an Heiress," he picks up the little fuchsia blood grub.

"OH my glub!" Feferi says happily and holds out her arms since she wants to hold it.

Karkat sighs and gives it to her, "be careful, she is a little violent."

The grub bites Feferi and Karkat quickly take it from her, "no, bad!" He scolds, "no biting guest!"

She sucks on her finger, "it is ok," she says, Karkat puts the grub in the little pool and leaves with Feferi.

"Are you ok Fef?" Karkat asks, "I am trying to teach them not to do that, Gog she did that to Miss. Kanaya too. I am the only one she seems to like."

"Hm," Feferi says as they walk back inside, "whale I guess it is ok."

Karkat smiles at her, "do you feel better now?"

"Yep glub," Feferi says.

"Then I will take you home when the sun goes down, it is about to come up soon so I hope you don't mind."

Feferi smiles, "nope," he leads her to the guest respiteblock, "sleep well."

"Ok," she goes to sleep instantly.

Karkat wakes up in the middle of the day and looks for his cloak that is with Feferi, "oh Gog," he mutters and puts on his old on from when he was half a sweep and it was a little small but it will serve its purposes fine. He walks outside to the cave to help Kanaya work.

Feferi woke up after the moon had been up for a few hours and walks around the empty hive with clean clothes on that Kanaya left for her, she puts Karkat's cloak back on.

"Hi," Karkat says when he walks inside and takes off his cloak and hangs it near the door, "are you hungry?"

She nods, "fishmished."

Karkat laughed at her pun, "I will cook," Karkat make breakfast for everyone and after they eat Kanaya goes to bed.

"Karkat," Feferi says.

"Is something wrong Fef?" Karkat asks.

"Thank you," she says, "I reely appreciate your help yesterday."

"No problem, after all it is in my blood. Jade bloods take care of grubs and young trolls; I couldn't let you get taken back into slavery Fef."

She nods, she was kidnapped a week before and was being held captive by someone for a ransom but it never came and she was treated like a low blood slave. She had just barely escaped yesterday and she would have been recaptured if Karkat hadn't been there to help her.

"Are you ok Fef?" Karkat asks and puts his hand on her check, "hey," he paps her head, "you don't need to be scared. I am taking you home today remember?"

She smiles sadly at him, "yep," they walk to the door and Karkat puts on his smaller cloak before they leave.

"Bye Miss. Kanaya!" He screams and pins a note to the door as he closes it and they leave. "So where is your hive?"

"Whale," she starts then a blue blood tackles Karkat down, "Karkat!"

"AH!" He screams in pain as he forces him up.

"Are you ok Heiress?" The E%ecutor asks still holding Karkat's arms behind him.

"Let him go!" She screams and he does. She holds Karkat close to her chest, "are you ok?"

Karkat curls up defensively holding his wrists, not speaking a word but whimpers a little in pain.

"Karkat, please say something to me," Feferi begs feeling like she is going to cry then glares at the tall E%ecutor, "how dare you touch him!"

"But Heiress, he kidnapped you," the blue blood started.

"NO HE SAVED ME!" She screeches at him, "AND YOU HURT HIM!"

Karkat runs his hand over her check, "you shouldn't cry," he sits up and wipes away her tears, "it is unbecoming for someone like yourself."

"But he hurt you," she says and holds his hand to her face.

"Shoosh," he says and hugs her, "he was just doing what he thought was right," Karkat stands up and helps her up. "I will assume you can take her home correct?"

"Yes," he says, "I apologize for harming you low blood." He doesn't sound very sincere.

Karkat shrugs, "if I die then you can just find yourself a new jade blood to take care of your grubs and mother grubs," he flashes him a smile as he starts to sweat.

"I am sorry, I didn't realize…"

"I don't need your apologize E%ecutor," Karkat says not caring about his words, "just get Fef home safely, wait your name isn't Fef is it?"

"Feferi," she says.

"Please get Feferi home safely," he says and is about to walk away until he feels himself being picked up, "hey!" The E%ecutor takes off running with Karkat and Feferi in his arms. "Where are you taking us?!"

"Back to her hive," he says with great speed.

Karkat's blood runs cold and he struggles, "let me go!"

"You don't need to be afraid Karkat," Feferi says and puts her hands on his check but he didn't look calmer, if anything he looked even more frightened.

He walks up to the steps and Karkat wonders how long it took him to run them there. He puts them both down carefully and escorts them in, Karkat's first instinct is to run away but Feferi takes his hand and hopes to calm him. She could feel his heart beating through his hand and how nervous he was, she figures it is just because he didn't think his one act of kindness would get him here.

They walk into a large throne room and as they walk Feferi sees Karkat drinking in the sights the best he can with four Defenders around them, one even moves some so he can look around better.

"My gill!" The Condesce screams when they see her, Feferi runs to her and they hug. Karkat is left alone with the four Defenders. "Oh my seaweed gill, are you ok?"

"Yes," she says. The Condesce sees her cloak and new clothes, "is he the one who has been keeping you?"

"No, if it wasn't for Karkat then I wouldn't have escaped; he was going to take me home today after I got some rest."

"OH," she looks at Karkat and he knees to her, the Defenders copy him and knee. "Respectful aren't you?"

"I am sorry," he says looking at the floor.

"For what?" The Condesce asks and walks to him, she towers over him.

"For not bring The Heiress back sooner," he says and feels her pick him up and place him on his feet.

"You gave her the cloak?" She asks looking down at him.

"Yes Your Imperious Condesce…." Is all he can actually pronounce, she is actually surprised he got passes Imperious.

"Hm, you are a Virgo then," she moves his cloak and looks at the Jade Cancer sign, a smile creeps on her face. "A little Cancer."

Karkat doesn't know why but the way she says that makes him feel sick to him stomach.

"Whale since you brought her home safely I should reward you," The Condesce says, "ask for anything you little heart desires."

Karkat looks at her confused then shakes his head, "no thank you."

She expected him to ask for something, even if it was just to go back home but nothing. He even said it polity! "You want nothing?"

He nods.

"Whale I will make you a deal then boy," she holds out her hand, "if you need something then ask me and I will do it for you."

Karkat slowly shakes her hand, "ok," he says then smiles, "I guess I will have to remember that."

Feferi hugs him, "can he stay here?" She asks.

"I guess he would make a nice servant for you," The Condesce says thinking.

"Feferi," the Cancer says, "what about Miss. Kanaya and the grubs I am raising?"

"Oh," she says and lets him go, "but I am going to gluben miss my Katfish!"

Karkat smiles and stands on his tippy toes, he tries to kiss her forehead but she is too tall so, he kisses her on the check. "You know exactly where I live. Come over whenever you want, just give us a warning first."

The Condesce looks shocked, _was that a pale kiss?! No that was red, oh my glub they are red!_

Karkat smiles and Feferi blushes with a smiles.

_It is one sided, Feferi is red for him?! That was just a pale kiss to him oh Gog Feferi!_

"If I may," Karkat bows his head and leaves.

"Take him home safely," she orders the E%ecutor that brought them and Karkat feels himself being picked up.

"Not again, no put me down!" Karkat growls!

"It will be so much faster he says carrying him away.

"Put me down!" Karkat scream struggling and Feferi laughs.

Story ends

"So that is how you two met, do she still have your cloak?"

"Actually now that I think about it, I think she does," Karkat says, "but thanks to her, I am now untouchable to high bloods."

"What?" Vriska asks.

"Yeah, if any Defenders or E%ecutors sees someone attack me they cull them because Feferi ordered them to protect me if they see I am in danger."

"So what was that one blue blood's problem?"

"I have no idea," Karkat sighs, "I think he just really just hates me."

"Well you are my Matesprit so don't forget that!" Karkat rolls his eyes at the Scorpio.

**I hope you guys like it. 69**

**Nice reviews make me update faster so please since I know a few people read this your comments are welcomed. I know you are their.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews from ****conspiracy-of-rose, GoggleHeadOtaku, Black Phantom Murder, Darkwolfpup22, and joy370**

**joy370 - she will come later.**

* * *

"Kankri I can't believe you talked me into doing this," Karkat says wearing all black and a black cloak with the hood up.

"I can," he says smiling, "just stick to what I told you and you will do fine!" Kankri is also wearing all black and a gray cloak with the hood up.

"I still can't believe people actually came," Karkat says looking out at the large crowd.

"We have been doing this for a week now," Kankri says, "they look restless, hurry up Sufferer!"

"Stop pushing me Signless," Karkat says as he walks out.

The crowd erupts into murmurs about who is who; Karkat is the Sufferer since he is being forced to be the one who has to do all of the talking. Kankri is the Signless because Karkat refuses to let Kankri wear their sign when they preach to people. But they don't tell people this.

"Hello everyone," Karkat says silencing everyone. Kankri sits on a rock and watches from next to Karkat, "thank you all for coming to hear me talk again, I really though no one would come."

"You are awesome," someone screams at him and the crowd erupts into agreement.

"Thanks," Kankri screams back, "hurry up and speak Sufferer," he says.

"Shut it Signless," Karkat growls, "this is your idea not mine. Why don't you talk to the nice people?"

"No thanks I am not big enough to project my voice to everyone like you can," Kankri says smiling.

Karkat sighs, "ok," he looks back to the crowd, "if you are hear then you have thought about equality. You are tired of being pushed around because your blood isn't blue or purple, well it is just blood! Do high bloods bleed any differently from us?" Karkat pauses to let them mummer, "no, we all bleed. What if we could live in a place where no one was judge because they had rust blood or some mutation? Look next to you; you can see their blood color on their shirt right?"

People start saying yeah, "what if it didn't matter anymore? What if we were all equal, no fear of being culled for being weak?! No fear of being culled for being different! This world wouldn't be perfect but it would be better than this one where we all must live in fear of being culled for stepping out of the line that has been drawn for us to follow. But I am not telling you to act violently, you can't solve this problem with more violent!"

"More bloodshed will not change anything besides our rage and numbers; we must be patient with this. Work with everyone so we may all gain equality and freedom, that is what we all want right?"

The crowd cheers at Karkat's words, the beginning was all Kankri but Karkat couldn't stop himself from adding on to it since he felt that it was incomplete. Which it was, because Kankri wanted him to speak more than just say his words to people.

"Anyone who wants to talk to The Sufferer and ask questions can line up over here and ask," Kankri says and Karkat sits next to him.

They talk to a lot of warm bloods then go home, both of them exhausted from talking to all of them and answering so many questions.

"We are not doing that for another few weeks," Karkat says changing back into his normal clothes.

"Ok," Kankri says not sounding disappointed, a little glad maybe.

They go back to town and everyone is talking about The Sufferer and Signless. They had gotten very popular in the last week and Karkat didn't like it, too much attention for his liking but Kankri enjoyed it and he listen to Karkat when he said they had to stop for a while so everything is fine for now.

"Hey Mother," Gamzee says. Karkat looks at him curiously to see his eyes clear but a stoned look occupied his face, "did you hear that that mother fuckin Signless and Sufferer was here today again?"

"Annoying little shits," Eridan says, "don't they knoww wwhat wwill happen if wwe take dowwn the Hemospectrum?"

Kankri never talks about equality with Eridan or Gamzee, even though he wants to but he just thinks they can't think that way since they weren't programed to. They are the one people he can't give the benefit of the doubt to.

"I think they are cool," Kankri says, "they are doing something they believe in and they are right."

"I like them too," Vriska says walking over with a black cloak on.

"My cloak," Karkat says, "I knew it, you did steal it!"

"No you gave it to me so if I followed you then I wouldn't die in the sun," she says.

"Oh shut up," Karkat says, "well Kankri and I have never heard them so we can't form an opinion."

"Why not Mother, Lil Kanbro?"

"Too dangerous to go," Karkat says, "none of you should go either."

"Unless it is to catch them," Eridan says.

"NO!" Kankri says annoyed, "leave them alone! All they talk about is…."

"Kankri!" Karkat scolds.

"Shit," he curses.

"I thought you twwo had nevver hear them talk?" Eridan says.

"Well someone must have left without me!" Karkat hisses. He hates lying to them but it is the only way to keep them safe for the time being. Even if he had to yell at Kankri, he understands that Karkat has to so they won't get found out.

"I am sorry but it sounded so interesting I couldn't help myself!" Kankri says in his defense, "all they talk about is equality through peace though!"

"You are lucky we don't know any teal bloods," Karkat says. Kankri covers his neck and frowns. "Speaking of, isn't there a bounty on your head Vriska?"

"Yeah but that doesn't matter right now," she says waving him off, "besides go easy on him, you know his ideals." Kankri has told Vriska about his dream of equality and he truly does trust her since she does know their real blood color.

"I know but that was stupid and dangerous," Karkat says scolding.

"Did you go with anyone Lil Kanbro?" Gamzee asks.

"Nope," Kankri says smiling like he is proud that he walked around alone. "I went all by myself and I think it was worth it."

Karkat give him a glare that says _too far!_ Kankri looks down at the ground, "Kankri Vantas!"

"Sorry," he says.

"Ok he has had enough Kar," Eridan says, "Gog he looks like he is going to cry."

Kankri did feel like crying even though he knows what Karkat is telling him is just an act. He wants to just run home and curl up into a ball and hide himself from everyone's sight. He wants to disappear for a little while but not vanish, no he never wants to vanish because if he did then no one would be there to make sure Karkat doesn't go too far or to make sure he doesn't do something stupid out of anger and spite.

Karkat sighs and hugs Kankri, "I am sorry," Kankri says hugging him back.

"Awwwwwwww," Vriska says.

He flips her off but doesn't let go of Kankri, "really?" Kankri asks knowing that he is flipping her off, "do it normally or not at all."

"The normal person only does it with one hand Kankri, I use two most of the time because of that," he says.

"Really?" Kankri pulls back and looks up at him, "one hand?"

"Are you twwo really talkin about flippin people off?!" Eridan asks sounding surprised but he really isn't, he has the idea in his head that anyone with the last name Vantas cuss and loves flipping people off when angered but Karkat has done nothing to change his mind.

"Yes," they both say at once looking at him like he was stupid.

"Gog help us all," he sighs.

"I think it is mother fucking cute," Gamzee says, "Lil Kanbro is learin how to be a Vantas."

"He didn't just say…." Kankri starts.

"He did," Karkat says conferring their suspicions that Gamzee goes by the same thoughts Eridan does on them.

"What?!" Vriska asks confused.

"You don't want to know," Karkat says waving her off.

"Tell your Matesprit right now!" Vriska demands.

Karkat double face palms, "you have been spending too much time with the evil troll," Kankri says, "stop doing thing like he would!"

"Who is that?" Vriska asks trying to remember. Kankri has told her a few of his nicknames for everyone, "Fish Fuck is Eridan, Faygo Clown is Gamzee," Gamzee smiles and Eridan frowns, "I am Spinneret, Karkat is….." _Daddy and Sufferer._ She thinks, "is the evil troll Sollux?"

"Ding, good job," Kankri says.

"I thought I told you to change Eridan's name," Karkat says putting his hands down.

"I did, it was originally fish…" Karkat covers his mouth.

"Fucker," Vriska finishes and he glares at her.

"Really?" Karkat asks irritated, "I thought I said to change it to something more appropriate!"

"He did," Vriska says, "and I taught him the loop hole. Fish Fuck is way more appropriate than Fish Fucker."

Karkat smack his face, "you're going to bruise your face," Kankri says.

"Don't care," Karkat sighs but removes his hand from his face. "You are killing his innocents Vriska."

"So are you," she counters.

"Not as much as you are," Karkat says, "I mean come on I have never taught him how to look through holes in people's arguments or statements." But Karkat has actually taught him how to do that so if he ever gets into an argument with someone other than him, he can win by using what they said agents them or by confusing them.

Kankri walks to Eridan, "do you have a bucket?"

He blushes purple, "w-w-w-why do you need a bucket?!"

"Oh I see what you are mother fucking doing," Gamzee says, "sorry but mine is at home."

"Crude," Kankri says, "well?"

"No," Eridan says flatly.

"Frag," he says trying not to cuss. "This will have to work," he walks over.

"Karkat just stop!" Vriska says, "You know sailing is waaaaaaaay better than walking!"

"And I have told you I have never been sailing so I can't say!" Karkat growls back.

_How did they get on this topic?_ Kankri wonders as he stops in front of them. He grabs Vriska's and Karkat's hands and pulls them. They walk with him and are still arguing with each other.

"Wwhat are you doin?" Eridan asks as he watches Kankri lead them away.

"Nearest area with water?" Kankri says still walking with them.

"Follow me," Eridan says and he leads them to the sea at Gamzee's hive.

"Blue is so much cooler than jade!" Vriska says.

"No it isn't!" Karkat growls.

"For the love of Gog!" Kankri moves them both into the water then pushes them over into the sea, "shut up!"

Vriska and Karkat get up and swim back. The waves carried them out farther than Kankri thought they would, he was about to tell Eridan to go get them too.

"What was that about?!" Vriska asks throwing the wet cloak off and ringing her hair out.

Karkat drops his cloak on the ground and shake his head and uses his hands to spike his hair up, "he couldn't find a bucket," Karkat says, "I am going to hang this up," he tells Gamzee and walks to his hive.

"K Mother," Gamzee says with a smile.

"Hang mine up too," Vriska says and throws it at him. He catches it and continues to walk, "is it just me or did he not look back when he caught that."

"Not just you," Kankri says, "I call it his sixth sense."

"I call it scary as fuck," Eridan says.

"Shoosh," Gamzee says, "if he didn't have to look mother fucking back to catch that then mother might mother fuckin hear ya."

Eridan freezes in fear, "Gog that is an unsettling thought," Kankri says. "Don't say things like that Gamzee," he hisses. Kankri doesn't like the thought that Karkat can see and hear everything without looking at them. Kankri had some moments like that but when he heard people it wasn't a good thing.

"Sorry Lil Kanbro."

"I can't hear people like that," Karkat says coming out of nowhere with one of Gamzee's cloaks draped over his shoulders, purple with a black Capricorn sign on the back. "I hope you don't mind that I am going to borrow this." It is too long for him but it does the job he needs it to, it is warm.

"No problem Mother," Gamzee says and fixes it some so it doesn't fall off.

"Hey, if you are cold then wwear mine!" Eridan says taking his cloak off.

"I will take that," Vriska says and takes it from the sea dweller and puts it on, "I am cold too."

"Hey," Eridan says and Kankri laughs, "wwhat is so funny Kan?!"

"Black love," he says smirking evilly and everyone except for Karkat takes a step back. Karkat walks to him.

"Now who is scary?" Karkat asks.

"Vvantas," Eridan says, "Vvantas are vvery scary."

"Wantas? What the fuck is a Wantas?!"

"Vantas is what he is mother fucking sayin mother," Gamzee says, "he is all up and callen you both scary."

"I find that acceptable," Kankri says and looks at Karkat.

"As do I," Karkat says and they both grin.

"Oh Gog Eridan why did you do that?!" Vriska hisses at him, "they enjoying being called scary!"

"Sorry," Eridan says.

"You have invoked their wrath upon us!" Vriska says. Eridan frowns and backs away a bit, Kankri was bad by himself but with Karkat he has a feeling he is going to feel something a kindle to being culled without dying.

"Oh fuck," he simple says.

**I hope you liked this chapter. 69**

**Happy Easter!**

**I thought this was funny, Saturday's (4/19) view count was 69**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews!**

LordPeanut - **Kankri just has a feeling that they should and both of the cancers trust his feelings.**

AlithiaSigma **- Thanks and I do my best since I don't have a proof reader. I will miss things so I am sorry.**

* * *

Karkat sighs as he watches Kankri attack the air with his white sickles, "like this?" He asks.

"You are small and fast so don't forget to be agile and use your hips when you turn," Karkat says not moving.

Kankri continues to practice. Karkat thinks since he is three sweeps old now that he is old enough to learn how to use his sickles properly. Kankri practices for a few more minutes than Karkat stops him.

"Time to go," he says as he stands up and dusts off his cloak.

"Ok," Kankri grabs his. He started to wear a gray cloak over his red sweater so he can still wear red. He puts away his sickles and they walk to town. The Signless and The Sufferer have become very popular with the lower blood castes over the one sweep and very unpopular with the high bloods. Karkat has seen Eridan in the crowd jeering at him with a killer intent in his eyes until he hears Karkat says 'no violent' and 'the stop of bloodshed.' He knows he has persuaded a few high bloods to his side but he has more enemies than he can count.

Trolls have taken his example and start preaching themselves but they talk about violent ways to do it. Karkat has watched them once and actually walked up as the Sufferer and smacked him. He chewed him out for tarnishing his good words with his vile breath. The E%ecutors in the crowd couldn't believe their eyes as Karkat yelled at the preacher for not suggesting peace once. That was his teaching anyway, no more bloodshed, just peace between everyone.

Vriska hugs Karkat from behind in her black cloak; she wears that every time she comes to town now since the blue blood count has risen since they started preaching. "Hiiiiiiii Kareight," she says.

"Vriska," Karkat says un-amused but he is starting to get used to her pity for him. He welcomes it sometimes when he needs to talk to someone that can actually respond. Kankri and Karkat can have good conversations but there are just some things Kankri doesn't understand yet but Vriska does. She knows they are the Signless and Sufferer thanks to Kankri telling her during a feelings jab that he had with both of them, Karkat knows it was an accident but that didn't stop Karkat from getting mad. But they both learned about how Vriska actually was one of their follows since she doesn't want them to be culled because they are mutants.

"Stop being so cold," Vriska says and walks around him so she is standing with them, "where is everyone else?"

Kankri shrugs, "high blood things, raids, murder, and The Evil Troll is hacking everyone again."

Vriska smiles, "weeeeeeeell ok then," she looks at Karkat.

"Gamzee is actually on a raid and Eridan with visiting the Heiress," he stops, "oh shit."

"What?" She asks then the two mutant bloods turn pale.

"If he is there and we are here," Kankri starts.

"Then why is the Battle ship," Karkat's heart skips a beat, "Vriska watch Kankri," he says quickly and runs back to his hive with Kanaya.

"What is going on," Kankri grabs her hand to stop her from chasing Karkat.

"Someone is their besides grandma," Kankri says.

Karkat is cursing to himself for being so stupid and leaving today. He should have known that someone was going to visit today, he knew it but he left anyway. He runs inside to see Kanaya smiling, "Hello Karkat, did you forget something?"

"Is anyone here?" He asks trying to catch his breath.

"No dear," she says, "the ship hasn't arrived yet, you beat it here." Kanaya walks into the kitchen and Karkat follows her. "You are very fast," she says as she turns the stove on.

He sighs with relief, "good," he sits in a chair, "I was worried because I forgot they were coming today. I thought since Eridan was their they would skip this one."

Kanaya smiles, "you can go to town and will just tell her you aren't home."

"No I am already here so it doesn't matter," Karkat says as he stands up and dusts of himself absent mindedly.

They hear the engines as the land, this sound used to strike fear into both of them and now it just signals a routine visit from them that they both welcome. The only real problem is hiding Kankri away but it isn't one today.

Karkat opens the door to let Feferi and The Condesce inside and they walk in. Two Defenders stand at the door. Why did they bring protection here? They never bring protection since we are so far away from enemies, Karkat closes the door and Feferi hugs him.

"Hi Katfish," she says.

"Hello Feferi," Karkat knows about her flushed feelings but can't bring himself to tell her he only has pale feelings for her.

"Karkat," The Condesce says, "I want to speak to you alone."

This shocks Karkat but he nods and follows her outside. Feferi seems as shocked as he is at what The Condesce says.

"Did I do something wrong Miss. Condesce?" Karkat asks feeling uneasy with the Defenders near.

"No my boy," she says and puts her hand on his shoulder. He feels a rush of energy and feels like he I going to fall over and die but he has never felt more alive at the same time. He grabs his chest and falls to his knees breathing heavy, "Are you ok?" This is the first time someone has reacted violently to her extending their lifespan. She only meant to raise it closer to a violet blood's life span and that shouldn't have been too bad for him unless his lifespan is really small. Is he, no was he dying?!

He stands up alone and is careful not to touch anyone as he stands, "yes," he rubs his throbbing head, "did you do something to me?"

Feferi runs out, "are you ok Katfish?!"

He smiles at her, "yeah I just fell like an idiot," he lies. The fact that he is lying is confusing to The Condesce, why doesn't he just tell her what he felt. Karkat just doesn't want to worry her or anyone for that matter.

"Oh," she says, "what did you fall on?" She looks around Karkat to see if there is anything he could have fallen on.

"I tripped myself," Karkat mutters but they can both hear him.

"Oh," she says then starts to laugh, "You are usually so graceful."

Karkat looks away, he wants to ask what The Condesce did to him again but he has a feeling it will be revealed later so he will leave it alone for now.

"I don't have to take this," he walks inside.

"Katfish," she says and runs after him, "I am sorry did I insult you?!"

Karkat smiles as he sits on his bed waiting for Feferi to run in apologizing for something. She runs in and says how sorry she is for saying something but Karkat just nods and waves her off saying he was joking with her.

"I thought you were with another sea dweller," Karkat says as they sit on his bed.

"I was but he had to leave to visit a frond of his," she explains, "he told me about how he is kind of like his lusus in their group. I think you would like him."

Karkat is mentally cursing Eridan out and thinking of ways to cull him for describing him to her when he hasn't told her that he was the lusus of the group.

"Have you met him yet?" She asks.

"No," Karkat says. He doesn't think he should really tell her that he hangs out with highbloods a lot but he is going to be having a nice long chat with Eridan later. Sure she saw them over once but that doesn't mean he would be good friends with them.

"Whale that is cool," she says and snuggles up to him. She wants him to be flushed for her like she is with him but she can't bring herself to tell him, or anyone about her flushed feelings for Karkat.

* * *

Vriska shows Kankri around her ship, "wow," he says looking around, "this is my first time being on a ship."

"Stay away from the edge," she warns when he looks over it at the water, "you might fall off."

"I am careful," he says and looks over more. Vriska cringes at him and walks close to him so she can catch him if he does fall. She knows both of the mutant bloods can't swim well, Karkat is fast enough to get out before he gets tired but she has never seen Kankri swim so she assumes he can't swim.

"Maybe I can keep you for a few weeks at take you sailing with me, then teach you how to be a real pirate," she says.

"That sounds cool, can we bring dad?" He asks and looks at her.

"Sure, I will kidnap him next week then we can go," she says and picks him up, "but for now I think we should get you back home. The Heiress should be gone by now." She takes him home and she is right, they left an hour ago and Karkat was just about to leave to get him.

"Daddy," Kankri runs over and hugs Karkat.

"Hey," Karkat hugs him and picks him up, "thanks for watching him."

"Noooooooo problem," Vriska says smiling, "oh I am going to kidnap you next week so clear your plans."

"What why?!" He asks, "Kankri! What did you do?"

"We are going to stay on her ship for a week," he says.

Karkat sighs, "I will think about it, but thanks again," he carries Kankri inside.

"Nothing to think about, we are doing this," Vriska says as she leaves. Karkat sighs heavily because he knows Vriska can mind slip him or just kidnap him in general because she is stronger than him.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. 69**

**Reviews make me update faster, oh and I have a poll set up on my account. Check it out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for the nice comments, they really made me want to write whenever I have time. **

**Thanks **KankriKarkatVantas, HeirAndKnight, Darkwolfpup22, and StellaNutella.

Darkwolfpup22 - No one knows except for Vriska and Kankri. They both hide their faces so no one can make any connection and even if they did the eyes wouldn't match.

* * *

Karkat just finished a speech as the Sufferer and is talking to people, "hey," they see Sollux and it takes every control in Kankri's body to not run behind Karkat.

"Hi," Karkat says, "do you need something?"

"Yeah, my friend thould be here thoon tho can you wait a minute?" Sollux asks, "the ith just up your ally."

Karkat glances at Kankri and he runs over very quickly, "we need to leave soon," Kankri says. They see a psionic hand on both of their hands.

"Pleathe just wait one more minute," Sollux says.

"Ok," Karkat says and the psionic vanish.

"Signless, why don't you just go home now and I will be back as soon as I am done here with," Karkat looks at Sollux.

"Thollux," he says.

"Sollux," Karkat says.

"NO!" Kankri stomps his foot, "The Signless must stay with the Sufferer!"

"Wait I thought you were the Thignlethth and he wath the Thufferer," Sollux says.

"Everyone does," Karkat says, "don't worry it is a common mistake."

"But thouldn't it be the other way around?"

"No," Kankri says, "this was my idea and I don't have a sign. He is the Sufferer because I forced him to do it with me."

Karkat puts his hands over Kankri's mouth, "Shooosh. Now I am the Sufferer because of everything that I have seen, the way highbloods treat lowbloods and things like that. The Signless here," he takes his hand off of Kankri's mouth and pats his head, "is my son but we both don't have a sign so he chose that name for himself."

"But I am the one that makes people suffer," Kankri warns.

"I don't doubt that," Sollux says.

"Heeeeeeeey," Vriska runs over, "sorry I am late."

"Finally," Sollux growls, "I kept them jutht like you athked tho tell me why thith ith tho important?!"

"It is nice to see you again Signless," Vriska says.

"Hi," he says with a smile.

"Show him what makes you two so special," she says.

They both freeze, "w-what?!" Karkat says.

"He thoundth like ER," Sollux mutters, "VS told me that you two are thpecial."

"Signless!" Karkat says irritated, "you showed her?!"

"You would have too!" Kankri growls back.

"NO I wouldn't! Those stupid cull bots would be on our train before sun rise if they get our blood!"

"Oh fuck," Kankri says.

"Signless!" Karkat says, "Do not say that!"

"Fine oh hell," Kankri says. He pulls out a knife Nepeta gave him.

"From your Matesprit?" Karkat asks.

"Yeah," Kankri says smiling; he cuts the back of his hand with an X and lets his mutant blood come out. "See we are special."

"Holly thit!" Sollux says.

Karkat takes the knife and does the same and cuts and X on his hand too, "candy red," he says, "that is what our blood is called. We are both mutants, that's what is so special about us Sollux."

"Holly thit," Sollux says and looks at Kankri's hand that has some candy red blood on it, they both cut their hands as shallowly as they could but still let it bleed. It will be all healed in a few minutes.

"Are you going to say anything else?" Kankri asks somewhat annoyed that Sollux won't let go of his hand.

"Holly thit," Sollux repeats, he is still repeating it.

"Can I slap him," Kankri asks.

"No," Karkat says quickly, "her reaction wasn't any better."

"At least she could form other words other than 'holly thit'."

"True but I think she suspected us to be mutants from the beginning," Karkat says.

"Seriously?"

Vriska smiles, "actually I seriously didn't but I did think it was odd about how you always wanted to hide your bugle when we…."

"STOP LYING!" Karkat screams with a bright red blush covering his face, "WE HAVE NEVER PAILED!"

"As far as you know," she says and winks. Karkat gets shivers up his spin from fear.

"VS, you didn't," Sollux says, "I thought you were with KK!"

"As a Matesprit, we are purely Kismesis."

"I have not black or pity for you," Karkat says blandly, "and if you continue to try to rape me I will have to break my vow of peace and cull you."

"OH tho that thi why you alwayth talk about peace!"

"Vow of peace?" Kankri asks, "like my vow?"

"Kind of, but we have both already broken our vows…"

"I have not!" Kankri growls, "I still haven't pailed!"

"Ok we should leave now," Karkat grabs Kankri's hand, "thank you for listening and I hope to see you all again," he pulls Kankri away and they run.

"Hey!" Vriska says.

They are gone, "I swear I will cull her one nigh," Karkat says and changes back into his normal clothes.

"No you won't but I get the point," Kankri changes too, "that was very surprising."

"Is your hand ok?" Karkat asks as he cleans the blood off.

"Yep, it is all healed now," Kankri says and so is Karkat's.

"Good," he says.

"Hey what are you two mother fuckers doing here?" Gamzee asks and walks to them, they are in the woods.

"Walking," Karkat says, "what about you?"

"We are hunting some rebels so you two better get all up and out of here," he says, "actually come with me it will be much mother fucking safer." He grabs Karkat's and Kankri's hands and pulls them to his hoof beast. They look at all the blue bloods and both of their mutant bloods run cold.

"Wow," Kankri says looking at them all; he sounds scared but looks impressed by the number.

"Yeah we are hunting down some rebels but if they see ya two then something might happen," Gamzee says and puts Karkat and Kankri on his hoof best, "so you two mother fuckers have to stay here and I will all up and take ya home after we are done."

"Gamzee we can just walk home," Karkat says, "It is no big deal. We have walked through the forest before and nothing has ever happen." Karkat starts to try climb down but he stops when he hears someone draw a bow.

"Stay up there," a blue blood and Karkat climbs back up and looks at him, "you should be grateful that he cares for you Jade Blood."

"Oh fuck Equius!" Karkat screams as he puts his bow down, "you are such a fuck ass!"

"We had a deal!" Kankri says.

"And we still do Little Jade Blood," Equius says, "I have not attacked either of you."

"As soon as I meet a teal blood we are going to court," Kankri says, "and would it cull you to use our names?!"

"Hey be nice to Mother and Lil Kanbro," Gamzee says, "you stay here to watch them," they all leave.

"Oh fuck me," Karkat growls.

"I said I wouldn't but I said nothing about him," Kankri says before Equius can say anything.

"I know this Young One," Equius says picking a new title for Kankri.

"We congratulations Kankri your new title from him is Young One," Karkat says sarcastically.

"You shouldn't use such lewd language Jade Blood, you are teaching the Young One bad habits," Equius says.

"Oh he learned more from Gamzee and our other friends," Karkat says, "not me."

Kankri smiles, "I know more bad words than you."

"I highly doubt that and do not try to prove me wrong," he warns.

Kankri shrugs, "I am hungry can we go now?" He looks at Karkat then Equius, "pleeeeeeeease?"

"Wait until the Young High Blood gets back then he will take you home," Equius says.

"But I am hungry now," Kankri says.

"Actually so am I," Karkat says just noticing it, "we haven't eaten anything tonight."

Equius looks at them shocked and remembers how the Young High Blood always says Karkat and Kankri are light but now he knows why.

"Well shit," Karkat says, "I guess we will just wait, fuck!"

Equius sighs, "fiddle sticks, stay here," he goes off into the woods and hunts.

"Where is he going?" Kankri asks and his stomach growls and he frowns.

"To hunt I hope," Karkat says. Equius comes back and starts a fire then cooks the hop beasts he caught.

"Eat," he hands them to the Vantas.

"Thanks," Kankri says smiling and eats.

"Yeah thanks," Karkat eats too; he lets himself smile a little. Equius is surprised to see both the Vantas smile even though Karkat's smile is small. He thought Karkat was unable to smile.

"Come and sits by the fire," Equius says.

"But we will have to get off this fucking hoof beast if we do," Karkat says mocking him, "didn't you threaten to shoot me if I got off?"

Kankri starts to try to climb off but he can't even figure out how too, "I am stuck," Kankri states. Karkat would put his down put he realizes he can't get down either.

"Fuck how do you get off these things?!" Karkat says irritated.

Equius looks at them shocked, "you have never been on a hoof beast?" He asks and walks to them, "hand him to me then I will get you down," he holds out his arms.

Karkat carefully gives Kankri to Equius and he puts him down, "it is big," Kankri says when he is back on the ground.

"Yes it is Young One," he looks at Karkat, "now give me your hand," Equius says.

"Fuck no," Karkat says.

"Why not, you trusted me with helping him down," Equius says and looks at Kankri as he sits near the fire.

"I mean I can't," Karkat says and sits so he is looking right at Equius.

"Are you scared Jade Blood?" Equius asks slightly amused.

"Fuck you," Karkat growls, "just move so I can jump off."

"You will hurt yourself," Equius says but moves anyway.

Karkat slides off the hoof beast , Equius moves quickly and catches him, "hey!"

"See that was easy," he puts Karkat down near the fire next to Kankri.

Karkat puts his hood up and so does Kankri, "the sun will be up soon," Kankri mutters and Karkat nods.

Equius looks at the sky to see the moon going down, "they will return shortly then you may go home."

"You're going to get burned," Kankri mumbles.

"What?" Equius asks, "Speak up please."

"The sun will burn you," he takes off his cloak and puts it over Equius, "now that won't happen, they are going to be late."

Karkat sighs, "Damn it, Kanaya is going to cull us," Karkat unties his cloak and puts it on Kankri, "I am used to the sun, more than you anyway."

"Shut your triggering mouth," Kankri says and ties it on and puts the larger hood over his head. Equius shifts the smaller cloak on.

"Why do you think I would get burned and they will be late?"

"Three just died," Kankri mutters, "two more will follow then the cullers will escape and they will return when it looks like they are heading to us. They won't be of course but they will make it look like that."

Equius is silent, Kankri was predicting the future.

"Don't worry," Karkat says and puts Kankri on his lap, "Gamzee will be fine since it sounds like only blue bloods will only be harmer, right?"

Kankri nods, "and rust."

Karkat sighs and paps Kankri, "and they won't go near us?"

He nods again, "can you make them stop?"

"I don't know how to," Karkat says and hugs him, "sorry."

"Make what stop Young One?"

"Their screaming, the visions," Kankri whimpers, "the rust and blue."

"Hey, it is ok shoosh," Karkat says.

They all hear rustling, "low bloods," he mutters and quickly get up.

Karkat jumps up grabs Equius's bow before he can and fires near it, "anywhere else?"

"Left five feet, two up," Kankri says standing next to Equius. Karkat moves accordingly and fires again. They hear someone scream and run away, "right three feet," Karkat fires again. He doesn't hit anyone; he just scares them into a different direction, away from the camp.

"Anymore?" Karkat asks with the bow loaded ready to fire again, if Kankri told him to fire to kill then he would because Karkat trusts Kankri with his life.

"No," Kankri sighs, "they are gone," Karkat puts the bow down and gives it back to Equius.

"Sorry for the scare but you know me," Karkat says and smiles, "I am quick to react."

"Karkat!" Kankri screams and an arrow flies at him.

He looks to see it surrounded by blue and red sparks then it stop and falls, "what…" He falls to his knees and looks at the blue arrow on the ground. That had scared Karkat very badly, who had tried to cull him.

"Daddy," Kankri hugs him, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," he says with his eyes widen and he hugs Kankri and picks him. He also picks up the arrow, a blue blood arrow.

"Are you ok Jade Blood," Equius knows he herd Kankri call Karkat 'daddy' but he ignores it for now.

"Yeah," he hands him the arrow, "one of your own just tried to cull me but a rebel saved me."

"A rebel," he takes the arrow and Gamzee runs over with only two blue bloods left with him and they all have blue and rust blood on them.

Equius remembers Kankri's words, "blue and rust blood," he mutters in disbelief.

"Are you mother fucking ok?" Gamzee asks.

"Yes but," he takes the arrow back from Equius, "someone fired at me," he tosses it to Gamzee who snatches it from the air. "No one was hurt though."

"Can we go home now?" Kankri asks with his face buried in Karkat's shirt with his cloak draped over him. Today has been a long day for the two mutants and they both just want to go home. Equius takes off Kankri's cloak and puts it on Karkat, he gives it to Kankri and he just hugs it.

"I will escort them home if you wish Young High Blood," Equius says.

"Yeah," Gamzee walks to them and kisses Kankri on the head, "get some mother fucking rest, ok you two."

Karkat smiles and nods, "yeah but I think he is a head of you on that," Kankri has fallen asleep in Karkat's arms, "please be careful."

"You too Mother," Gamzee says, Karkat kisses him on the head then leaves with Equius on his hoof beast.

Karkat holds Kankri close as Equius leads the hoof beast to Kanaya's hive, "I will keep your secret Karkat," he says.

"What secret?" He asks, Karkat knows he hadn't seen either of their blood. Did he figure out they are the Signless and Sufferer?

"You raised Kankri without a Lusus; I will keep this a secret for you," Equius says, "even though you live with mother grubs, that does not mean they are both of your lusii."

Karkat holds Kankri tighter, "if you speak a word about this and get him culled I will cull you with my own hands."

"I know your care for the Young One is strong, like me, I will keep your secret since he is with my moirail," Equius says.

"Nepeta is his matesprit," Karkat states.

"Should I tell her as well?" He asks.

"No, he has probably already told her anyway. He is bad with secrets when it comes to people he trusts, so she knows already," Karkat explains and Equius stops the hoof beast at the hive.

He nods and Kanaya walks out, "did something happen, are you two ok?" She asks worried that someone brought them home.

"Gamzee was worried about us so he had Equius take us home, and Kankri fell asleep during the ride," he hands Kankri to Kanaya.

"Oh," she says with a smile.

"I assume you are the same as him," Equius says as he helps Karkat down.

"Yeah," Karkat admits, "once again I will cull you if you tell. I will go agents my own fucking beliefs and cull you."

"I understand Jade Blood," he says, "good day," he leaves.

Kanaya and Karkat walk inside and Kanaya puts Kankri in bed, "why did Gamzee have you escorted home?"

"We ran into his hunting party in the woods and they were hunting rebels so he wanted to make sure we were safe," Karkat starts, "but he didn't want us to go until he had captured or culled the rebels in the forest."

"So did he?" She asks.

"No he sent us home after one of his own men almost culled me but a rebel saves me."

"How do you know it was a rebel?"

"Someone with a strong psionic saved me by stopping the arrow in the air then drops it."

She nods, "I wish I could protect you more," she hugs him, "my only job should be to protect you."

"It is ok mother," he hugs her back, "I love you and I will not die for a long time. You have done your job well."

She smiles but can't stop thinking about why Karkat is talking in past tense, is he doing this on accident? "I will protect you from harm my son," she kisses his head and takes him to his room.

"I know you will," he says and goes to bed with Kankri in his bed.

* * *

**I hope you like it I want some new reviews. I am sorry for the long wait but I got side tracked by school.**

**Nice reviews make me up date faster.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Mass update! **

**Thank for the reviews from **Darkwolfpup2 and LordPeanut

LordPeanut **- maybe you do. ;)**

* * *

Karkat walks to the door and Kankri grabs his cloak, "you can't leave! You are sick!" Kankri says trying to drag the strong troll back into bed.

"I am not going back to bed," Karkat goes into a coughing fit.

"Karkat," his mother walks in and escorts him to bed, "rest, Kankri I know I shouldn't be asking you this but can you check on the…"

"I am already on it," he runs out the door.

"I am fine," Karkat says trying to sit back up and put his cloak back on.

"No you need sleep, take you contacts out and go to bed," she says and tucks him in.

A bright red blush covers his face because of how sick he is, he must have the same thing Kankri did.

* * *

Kankri feeds the Mother Grubs the genetic material and moves the eggs to other ones, "what else am I forgetting? OH yeah the grubs," he goes into the back of the cave and checks on the young grubs.

He feeds all of the young low blood grubs then goes further back to check on the high blood grubs. He remembers when Karkat told him about when he met Feferi and showed her the fuchsia blood grub and then it was culled in the challenges. Another fuchsia blood grub appeared later then when missing but no one has been able to find it. Kankri thinks Karkat might have helped it run away but at the same time he thinks it was kidnapped.

"HI little guys," he holds the sea dweller and purple blood land dweller, "you two still playing nice?"

The land dweller hisses at the sea dweller and goes to attack it, Kankri quickly stops him and puts him back down. These grubs are so violent but they are children at the same time. Kankri goes back to the low blood room and a rust blood grabs his leg.

"Hi little one," he sits down and puts it in his lap, "do you need something?" She pulls on his cloak trying to lead him somewhere.

"OK," he stands up and picks her up as she screeches and clicks as she directs him around. She finally stops when he stops at the door that separates the high and low bloods, Kankri would love to just take it down but he just puts violent grubs back with them and no matter what blood color they are they always make it to the Trails.

HE opens the door and she jumps from his arm and goes to a blue blood, then bites him.

"No," he picks her up before the blue blood can relent, "you can't do that." He puts her back with the lower bloods and she snuggles up to a brown blood. "Oh now I get it," Kankri laughs some as he leaves, she must have sensed that the blue blood will be a love rival later in her life.

* * *

Kanaya puts a cold rag on Karkat's head, "please sleep Karkat."

"No, I can't," he tries to get up but he can't even muster the strength to sit up, "fuck."

"You need your rest if you are going to do anything so go to sleep," Kanaya says and kisses his forehead.

"But I have work to do, I have responsibilities!" Karkat says then turns his head to cough again.

Kanaya sighs, "now listen to your mother and go to sleep. Struggling like a wriggler isn't going to help you get better!"

He sighs, "Yes mother," he closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

Kanaya leaves to see Kankri walk inside, "hi grandma," he says with a face full of smiles, "how is daddy?"

"Resting, finally, why don't you go and play in town. Be back for dinner ok sweetie," Kanaya says and kisses his head.

"Ok," he hugs her and leaves.

She checks on Karkat to see that the red blush is gone but he is still very sick, "my poor child," she pets his head.

A ship engines stops and her heart stops, not now oh why now?!

"Katfish," Feferi walks inside with The Condesce behind her.

"Hello," Kanaya walks out of Karkat room and closes the door behind her, "I am sorry but he can't come out today."

"He in trouble?" The Condesce asks.

"No, he is sick and…" Feferi runs right passed her into his room, "Feferi no."

"Are you ok Katfish," she asks as she sits next to his bed.

Karkat whimpers in his sleep and turns away from her, "stop," she hears him mutter.

"What?" She asks and pets his head; she can feel his high fever.

"Stay away!" He screams and turns again and scares her as he turns away once more.

"Feferi, please leave his room," Kanaya says, "I don't want him to hurt you," she takes her hand and leads her to the living room.

"Why can't I stay with Katfish?!" She asks angry, "I want to see him!"

Kanaya is doing her best to stay calm but snaps, "he is sick and need his rest! IF you are in their then you will wake him up and I know when you try to wake him and he will scratch you if he is having a nightmare."

"How long has he been sick?" The Condesce asks sitting on the coach.

"He just caught it," she says, "I am worried because neither of us has ever been sick."

Karkat walks out using the wall for support, no one even heard him get up, "I am fine," he has his cloak on and his hood is hiding his face.

"Karkat, you should not be out of bed," she runs to him.

"I am fine!" He growls.

"You are sick!" She snaps back, "I am taking you back to you respiteblock."

He tries to move so she couldn't grab him but falls on the floor as soon as his arm left the wall, "Katfish," he puts his arm over her shoulder.

HE is breathing heavily; "I am fine," he tries to push back but Feferi keeps a strong grip on his arm.

"Stubborn boy," The Condesce says, "why don't you let someone take care of you for once?"

He makes a fist while glaring, and then he passes out, "Karkat," Feferi says and takes him back to his room. Both of the fuchsia bloods are shocked to see his so sick that he passed out. She goes to put him in his recuperacoon.

"Oh no dear, put him in the bed," she says and Feferi does.

"But the slime will help him sleep better," Feferi complains.

"He isn't sleeping peacefully so if he sleeps in their then he will accidently eat the slime," Kanaya explains.

"Oh," she says and they leave his room.

"Maybe we should come back another time," she gets up, "let's go Feferi," they leave.

* * *

Kankri sits in the cave hive, "I am not going to town alone," he mutters and trolls Nepeta.

CG:Hell9

AC: :33 AC says hello to her Meowsprit

CG: It is g99d t9 hear fr9m you again. (:B

AC: :33 Equius told AC that he took you two home.

CG: Yeah.

AC :33 Meow didn't know Karkitty could shoot a bow and arrow, how is he?

CG: Sick, very sick. I have t9 stay 9ut of the hive s9 I d9n't catch it.

AC: :33 *Curls up on her Meowsprit's lap* Well you have me with you.

CG: *Pets her head* Yeah.

AC :33 Kankitty seems distracted, why? *purrs into your chest*

CG: *Purrs back* I am just w9rried that is all. Please d9 n9t w9rry a69ut me.

AC: :33 *Frowns* Tell me what is wrong Kankitty.

Kankri hears someone coming, "what?!"

CG: 3 I have to go now! Someone is here and I don't know who.

He logs out and Nepeta knows something is wrong since is quark is missing from his last message.

"Equius!" She looks for her moirail.

Kankri quickly hides and watches as a Defender walks in, he is alone and too young to be without a lusus. They will cull him without a second thought. No one is here to help him, he is alone.

He looks scared himself as he sits on the floor, "an empty hive," he mutters in relief.

Kankri runs but the Defender fires at him then looks shocker, "ah!" Kankri screams as he feels his hood jerk back on him. The arrow didn't hit him put is holding his hood to the wall; Kankri cuts the string and runs.

"Wait!" The Defender calls but Kankri quickly run and climb up a tree as he watches him run out of his hive. "Oh Gog," the Defender sits back on the floor in the hive.

Kankri cautiously walks back, "hi," he says and the Defender looks at him. This Defender looks to be about Kankri's age, "can I have my cloak back?"

"OH," he yanks the arrow out of it and hands it to him, "I am sorry but you startled me."

"This is my hive, you scared me!" Kankri hisses and sits on the coach, "why are you here?"

"I-I," he stutters Kankri has him sit next to him on the coach; "I disobeyed orders then fled like a coward."

Kankri laughs, "That is it, why are you so scared?"

"Don't you understand the grave error of my way, I shouldn't question my orders! I should act!"

Kankri frowns at him, "then why did you disobey them? Were they immoral, was taking someone's life too hard to do because it was an order?" The young Defender can hear the chill in the Cancer's voice, "because you have emotions then that is enough to cull you?"

"My orders was to cull a rebel but I couldn't," he says, "I couldn't bring myself to cull them when they hadn't do anything wrong except live in the tree clusters.

Kankri nods, "who gave you that order, did anyone see you disobey it?"

"The Young High Blood and everyone did," he says, "I am a fool."

"No you aren't!" Kankri says and puts his hand on the blue blood's face, "what do you call yourself?"

"You may call me Darkleer, Young One," he says.

"Where did you hear that name?" HE asks.

"Equius told me that is your title, am I wrong to call you that?" Darkleer asks, "I figured you are the Young One because of your jade blood cloak.

"No it is fine and that is me," Kankri says, "but you must keep this place a secret ok."

Darkleer nods, "where is you lusus?"

"Hunting," he lies, "but what about you?"

"What do you mean Young One?"

Kankri looks at him, "please pick a new title for me because I am about the same age as you."

"What is you other title, do you have one?"

Kankri shakes his head; he can't tell him his Signless title, "Actually call me Dolorosa." He doesn't feel like he can fully trust this troll yet so he will keep his name a secret for a little while.

"Ok what do you mean Dolorosa?"

"Your lusus, what happen to it?"

"Dead," Darkleer says, "but I live with other trainees so it doesn't matter if I have a lusus or not. Dolorosa, why is that your title?"

"I grieve for those who have died, I raise young grubs with two other jade bloods and I grieve for the loss of any that die during the trials."

"Oh," Darkleer says, "I am sorry."

"No," Kankri says, "I shouldn't get attached but I feel that if I do then I care for them better. So it hurts some when I have to watch them be taken away to go fight and most likely die."

Darkleer feels sorry for Kankri, "jade bloods have hard jobs."

"Yeah it is harder than yours," Kankri says.

"No it isn't, we have to follow orders and cull people!" Darkleer says irritated, "your job is easier that mine!"

"Have you ever raise a grub, I have fed, loved and cared for each grub in my care. I feed and care for the Mother Grubs in our care too, then I must give up each grub if they live pass being born then people coming to get them then watch them die in the trials and watch the rest starve to death because a lusus never picked them to raise, to love, to care for. Yes you must cull but I must bring life into the world, give it hope, give it love, and then I must watch it die or have it torn away from me when they do live. And sometimes I still have to watch it die."

Darkleer sighs, "Sorry you are right Dolorosa, your job is harder than mine. How can you stand to do that?" Darkleer is shocked to hear how hard a jade blood's job is, he never thought about it like that.

"I keep hope that things will get better, you know about the Sufferer and the Signless right?" Kankri asks.

"Yes," he sighs, "I am a follower, please don't tell." HE didn't mean to say that.

"I will not," Kankri says, "I kind of figured that when you refused to cull someone. And if you weren't I was going to suggest you look them up, I think the world will get better if we can just live like they say."

"It sounds nice but it is impossible, anyone who talks about them will be wiped out," he says.

"Then why aren't the towns that they talk at gone yet?" Kankri asks and this makes the Darkleer think, "if they get enough followers then they can change the world, it might just take time."

"Time we don't have," Darkleer says.

Kankri grabs his head, "no."

"What is wrong Dolorosa," Darkleer asks.

"You need to run and go into hiding or your blue blood will stain the ground," he says not looking up, "hurry and run!"

Darkleer stands up, "ok, thank you Dolorosa," he runs with his weapon. Kankri walks outside and sees someone pulling Darkleer away, "wait what about Dolorosa," he says but the other troll pulls him away into hiding.

"Young One," Equius runs over and they are far away from the cave hive, "are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine," he says with his hood down so he can hide the hole in it and holds it together since he cut the string that holds it together.

"You told Nepeta you were in trouble," he says.

"I was but now they are gone," Kankri says.

"Who attacked you then?"

"I ran before I could see them but they ran after I discarder my cloak," he shows him the hood and lets it drape over his shoulders, "when I escaped them I went back for my cloak then you found me."

"Are you sure you are unharmed, where is the Jade Blood?" He asks looking for Karkat, "You are always at his side."

"He is sick," Kankri says, "I have to stay out of the hive so I don't catch it."

Equius nods then takes Kankri's hand, "then you will come to my hive and remain there until he is well again. Someone is caring for him correct?"

"Yes," Kankri says then pulls his small hand out of Equius strong grip, which surprises the blue blood.

"Is something wrong?" He asks.

"Yeah," Kankri says, "I can't stay at your hive. I have responsibilities at home and I have to pick up the slack so my daddy can rest."

Equius looks at him, "The Jade Blood will get you sick."

Kankri giggles, "I know you know," he says, "so thank you for keeping my secret Equius."

He is shocked, "did he…?"

"Nope, I was awake the whole time," Kankri says smiling, "so thanks. It means a lot to me and to my dad too."

Equius strongly pats Kankri's head and nods.

**I hope you like this chapter. 69**

**Reviews make me update faster, and I would love it if I could read five before I update again.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Thanks for reviewing **HeirAndKnight, LordPeanut, Darkwolfpup22, KankriKarkatVantas

**KankriKarkatVantas**** - Thanks I will continue to update as long as I know people are liking it enough to tell me they do in reviews. ;)**

**Darkwolfpup22**** - No Equius doesn't know.**

**Sorry for the long wait I meant to update earlier but I got really busy with school. :P**

* * *

After Karkat's fever breaks ad he gets better Kanaya doesn't want either of them to leave the house just in case so they don't get sick again. She sends everyone who comes over away if they can be sent way for the next week.

* * *

When the week is up they are both back in town, "I hope nothing happen while we were gone" Kankri says.

"Nothing can change in one fucking week Kankri," Karkat says and they look at the blue blood Defenders in town, "oh fuck."

"What the hell?" They look around.

"Karbro, Kanbro," Gamzee walks over, "you two finally out of quarantine?"

"Yes," they both say.

"What happen here?" Karkat asks.

"Oh just all up and makin sure The Sufferer and Signless can't speak here anymore and that we can catch those pesky rebels that live near here."

"Did something happen?" Karkat asks.

"Yeah, a rebel attacked us so we are going to slaughter anyone we can with them," Gamzee says, "so make sure you two stay the mother fucking hell away from his speeches because you might get culled."

"Got it," Kankri says and tightens his grip on Karkat's hand, "daddy maybe we should head home now, I am hearing things."

Karkat nods to him, "good bye Gamzee and good luck."

They leave and Kankri changes when they get home, "we have a speech to make."

"Kankri it is way too dangerous!" Karkat says as Kankri gives him his Sufferer clothes.

"This is what we need, to teach them we aren't scared of them," Kankri says, "to make a revolution this is the best time to speak out!"

"Kankri no!" Karkat says and goes down to his son's level, "we need to be smart and careful. We can preach again after this dies down."

Kankri glares at him, "if you don't speak today then I will!"

Karkat sighs and stands up; he refuses to put Kankri in danger. He will do whatever it takes to keep him safe, "fine but you will stand in the cowed ready to flee without me if something happens, understand?"

"Yes sir," Kankri says smiling and Karkat changes.

Kankri stands in the back of the crowd that formed when Karkat walked into town, "hello my people," Karkat says as he walks onto the stage, "thanks you for coming. I apologize for the Signless not being here but he got sick." The crowd doesn't care about the blue bloods, they just want to hear about the new world Karkat and Kankri always talk about.

A rush of worried mummers go through the crowds, "oh no. Is he ok?" Karkat makes out from several different trolls.

"He will be fine," Karkat assures them, "he begged me to speak to you all now even in his absents. He is the reason I started this, so we may all have a future where we are all equal and friends. The color of blood shouldn't matter to anyone!" The crowd cheers, "I can see a world where we all work together and are friends and it is beautiful, it isn't perfect but it is full of miracles."

Gamzee and several blue bloods are watching him, "what makes you think you are mother fucking better than us!" Gamzee screams at him, everyone moves.

"I don't," Karkat says, "we are all equals Young High Blood," Karkat says looking at him, "the Hemospectrum isn't meant to be here. I have had people argue with me about that, but if it should be here then why so many of us do want to be free?! If this is how things should be then why do so many people want it to change?"

The crowd cheers for Karkat, "down with the High bloods!" Someone yells.

"No," Karkat says quickly so he can correct the behavior, "we must learn how to help each other. A world of peace requires all of us to work together, if we fight then there will be worthless bloodshed. Bloodshed that we could have stopped if we worked together, we can all be friends and work together. I preach about no violent for a reason, culling everyone is not the way to change this world for the better!"

Kankri is smiling from the back then he feels a hand on his back, "he is doing really gooooooood," Vriska says.

"Yeah," Kankri says and the crowd erupts into cheers.

"Capture the mother fucker!" Gamzee orders.

"What," Karkat says then feels a blue blood grab him from behind, "NO!" He struggles, "everyone run now!"

But the crowd stays with their weapons drawn, "no, no," Kankri says holding his head, "too many colors. Too many warm blood colors," he is trembling.

"Is he ok," a troll near them asks.

"If you all stay then you will die," she warns, "he can predict death, he's a seer."

"You two with the rebellion?" He asks.

"I am," Vriska says, "he works with the Sufferer and Signless directly. He is the Signless's best friend."

The troll nods, "we will stand and fight for the Sufferer!" He screams and the crowd joins the chants, "flee," he tells Kankri and Vriska.

"NO we need to help," Kankri starts to push through the crowd.

"Kankri," Vriska follows him.

"Now let's see who you mother fucking are," Gamzee rips the hood off, "no, oh motherfucking no!"

"Gamzee," Karkat says looking at him, he lets his arms go limp, "I can explain if you will let me." Karkat is mentally cussing himself out for not watching his back and letting himself get captured like this.

"ARR!" He screams and holds his head and falls to his knees, "MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Gamzee," Karkat says and the blue blood lets him go, "hey," he puts his hand on Gamzee's shoulder, "shoosh it is ok."

"No," purple tears run down his face, "you can't be the same mother fucker."

"Gamzee let me explain," he says and sees the crowd moving closer to kill, "HEY!" Karkat screams and stands in front of Gamzee, "HOOD OR NO FUCKING HOOD I AM THE SUFFERER AND I SAID NO CULLING!"

They all freeze, Vriska finally grabs Kankri and the are in the middle of the crowd, "he will cull you!" Someone screams and the rest of them agree.

"Well maybe it is my time to die!" Karkat says standing up and Gamzee's head shoots up and he looks at Karkat, "all I do is speak to you, is that a crime? Well if it is, to speak you mind then I will be put to death anyway so what does it matter now?!"

"Mother," Gamzee whispers, "runaway now." He urges for Karkat to run.

"I am sorry to all of you," Karkat says, "this will be my last time speaking."

He pulls out his black sickles, "mother," Gamzee gets up, "run already!"

Karkat runs his sickle over his hand and lets everyone see his cherry red blood, "I have no sign, I have no place on the hemoscale, I have no home, and this is who I am. I am the Sufferer and I am The Mutant with my cherry red blood. I am the lowest person on the hemonscale but I have friends! I have met so many people and had so much fun with them. I have seen acts of selfless kindness and cruel acts of hatred; this is my last time to speak to you all so please remember my word. For this new world to work we must work together and come together in a non-violent way!"

Several Defenders capture him, "under the rule of Her Imperious Condescension you are under arrest."

Karkat draws the Cancer sign in his blood on the stage then the Defenders take him away, "Daddy!" Kankri screams but Vriska is pulling him away, "no we need to go back and save him!"

"Kankri we can't," Vriska says on the verge of crying herself. She doesn't want to leave Karkat to die but he told her if anything happen to him then she has to protect him. She uses her mind control to put him to sleep, "I am so sorry Kankri," she says as she carries the unconscious mutant to her ship.

* * *

"Release me! Fuck let me go!" Karkat screams as the Defenders hold him down. The put cuffs on him that resemble his Cancer sign and force him to stand. The crowd runs to save him but other Defenders are sending them away or culling them on the spot.

"Walk," one growl then shoves him forward. Karkat stumbles forward but walks with the Defenders surrounding him. It reminds him of when he first met the Condesce, he was surrounded by Defenders that day too.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" Karkat asks without looking at any of them, they all continue to walk. Karkat is glad he was the only one who was captured, the only one who will die. Kankri and the rebels who believe in their cause will still fight for it.

"To Her Imperious Condescension," one answers him, "to your death gutter blood."

Karkat is quiet as they walk, "Scared of death?" One asks.

"No," he says simply, "only a fucking fool fears the inevitable."

One laughs, "you didn't run like a fool," he says.

"I didn't feel like getting shot," Karkat says, "besides did you really think I didn't know you fuckers have been watching me? I knew the whole fucking time and I knew you were going to fucking capture me today if I spoke. SO I spoke and here we are now."

"You are a fool gutter blood," they continue to walk.

* * *

Vriska puts Kankri in her private quarters, "he must be dead by now," she says and pushes some hair out of Kankri's face, "all of them." She hates Gamzee for exposing Karkat, she hates the blue bloods for taking him away, but she hates herself for not being able to save her matesprit. But this time she will protect Kankri, she will never let him go like she did with Karkat. This time she will protect her mutant.

She walks on deck, "we set sail now!" She orders and they go to sea, the best place to hide him is always being on the move on sea. No one would expect Vriska, Mindfang Scourge of the Sea to hide and care for a mutant child.

* * *

The rebellion sits in the caves after escaping the blue bloods and the enraged purple blood. "To clothe," Sollux says, "is everyone ok?" He asks and all of them mumble yes.

"Sir," Darkleer walks to him, "I saw something disturbing."

"What do you mean DL?" Sollux asks and everyone goes around them.

"Mindfang. A high blood was carrying the Dolorosa away."

"Who is Dolorosa," Terezi asks with a smirk. She joined the rebellion around the time Darkleer did, "and did I hear Mindfang's name?" She asks with a smirk, she has a bone to pick with the pirate.

"Yes," Darkleer says looking at the blind girl, "Dolorosa is the boy I was with when Sollux help me."

"KN," Sollux says, "thit! What if he wath he there?!" Sollux is walking around the cave, "he thaw KK get captured, oh Gog."

"The Sufferer," Darkleer says.

"He is as good as dead now," Terezi says, "they won't let him live with his mutant blood or with how he railed all of out of hiding like he did."

"The Dolorosa has another thing to grieve about now," Darkleer says, "the loss of a father," Darkleer goes into his tent and cruses to himself. He should have stayed with him and maybe he could have saved him and the Sufferer so Dolorosa didn't have to lose his lusus too.

**I hope you liked this. 69**

**Please remember to review. If I can get at least three reviews I will update tomorrow.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews, ****KankriKarkatVantas****, ****HeirAndKnight, and peterpennykirkland**

**Thanks and Eridan is away while all of this is happening.**

**You all met my deadline so here is the next chapter**

**Warning SAD!**

* * *

Karkat wakes up in a cell hanging off of the wall, "fuck," he mutters and pull on the chains. He hears the prison block door open and close.

"Hello seaweed," The Condesce says with a hand on his check, "sleep well Karkat?"

"As well as I can while dangling from a fucking wall," Karkat says calmly. Even if he is her prisoner he still has his own pride and his teachings to go by.

"I never through you would be the one who was causing all of this trouble," she runs her hand through his hair, "I liked you Karkat but now you have to be krilled," she grabs his hair and he yelps in pain.

"I have a fucking request first!" Karkat grunts and she lets go of his hair.

"Whale speak," she says.

"Remember when you said I could have whatever the fuck I want since I returned Feferi home?" Karkat asks with a grin.

"Are you going to ask for your life?" She asks giggling.

"No, I want the Hemospectrum to be demolished," he says, "you said I could have anything my little heart wanted, that is what I want."

She laughs and it echoes through the cell, "I can't do that seaweed," she puts her hand on his face again, "that is something I will never do but you can try again if you want. I will grant you one request."

"You can't cull the Signless or Miss. Kanaya," Karkat says, "no matter what happens they are not allowed to be culled or to die by someone's hand!" He can't stop what they are fighting for, he might as well make sure his family will never be culled for his actions.

She smiles, "I think I can have that arranged," she says, "but that is a big request so I want something from you too."

"What could I possibly fucking give you?!" Karkat growls, she tells him her request and he looks at her shocked, "you want me to…"

"Yes, do we have a deal mutant jade blood?" She asks and runs her hand across his check.

"Yes," he says she smiles like a shark.

* * *

Karkat looks at the crowd gathered to watch his execution, a week after he was captured. They chain him to the ground and stripped him of his sweater. Now he doesn't think Kankri's tights of righteousness are such a stupid idea.

"For starting a rebellion, speaking agents the hemoscale, being alive and going agents our ruler you will be whipped sixty nine times. If you are still alive then we will do it again until you are dead," the E%ecutor says with a whip in his hand.

He smacks his back and Karkat screams in agony, he keeps his red eyes on the crowd since he wasn't wearing his contacts at all. He looks for faces, and then feels sick when he finds one he knows. Why did she let him come, mutant tears stream down his face as he screams. He refuses to speak a word.

Vriska is holding Kankri's hand tightly, "daddy," he mutters to himself, "Why are they culling him like this?" He asks looking up at Vriska.

"They are making him an example," she explains, "why did you want to come to see this?" She feels sick to her stomach as she watches them beat Karkat to death, as his mutant blood pools around him.

"I need to know he is f*ing dead," Kankri growls, "if they are really going to fucking murder him. If they do then the Signless will teach them what true suffering is." Kankri's grip on her hand tightens she knows he feels sick too, he doesn't want to watch Karkat die. She notices him staring right at him with pain written all over his face.

* * *

The rebels stand in the crowd too, they are all in cloaks so no one will recognize them. "The Dolorosa must be here," Darkleer says looking around at the crowd.

"Keep your head forward DL," Sollux hisses, "You look thupid."

He looks at Karkat, "this isn't right."

"This is not how justice should be served," Terezi says.

* * *

Karkat's throat is raw and he had stopped crying by the time he hit twenty. Sixty nine whips finally came and Karkat falls into his own mutant blood with his eyes closed. Darkness is taking him, his body is cold from so much blood loss, maybe a nap will make him feel better. He drifts away in darkness.

A Defender checks, "dead," he calls and picks the body up.

Kankri cringes as the crowd cheers and claps. Vriska feels his grip tighten on her hand again and wishes she never let him come with her, but she needed to know too.

Vriska takes Kankri back to the ship and they sail away, "they will regret that," Kankri swears, "they will pay for every drop of fucking blood they have ever spilled!"

"Kankri, I am not losing you too," Vriska says.

"Then train me to be strong and stay close to me when I speak. I will not let what they did to him go unpunished!" Kankri throws his cloak on the ground, "we can't let the get away with this fucking shit!" Cherry tears are running down his face and Vriska's crew is looking at him.

"Don't you realize she is a high blood too," a rust blood asks, "She is the same type of person who culled him." The crew agrees and Vriska feels a twinge of fear, were they all going to cull her too?

"No she isn't, she knows better," Kankri says, "please help me." The crew goes back to their posts; no one will reveal the Kankri is on the ship now.

"Ok time for lesson one, swords," she hands him a sword, "ready?"

"Fuck yeah," he says seriously.

* * *

The rebellion sits in the caves, "what now? He is dead, how are we going to do this without a leader?" Terezi asks.

"I can thill lead uth," Sollux says, "we can thtill make a difference."

"We need to get the Dolorosa," Darkleer says.

"Who ith that?!" Sollux asks, "We never thaw a boy when we found you!"

"The boy with Mindfang!" Darkleer snaps, "The boy who was with her again when they culled the Sufferer!"

"What is his name?" Terezi asks.

"He didn't tell me," Darkleer says, "if I knew his name then I would find him myself!"

"Then why don't you!" Sollux snaps at him.

"He made up his title when he met me that is why!" Darkleer snaps back, "wait my superior would call him Young One." He realizes that and feels stupid for forgetting that title.

"Why are you talking about Kankitty?" Nepeta asks and walks to him, "have you seen him?!" Darkleer looks at her confused then she pushes him into a wall, "where is my matesprit?!" she growls.

"Wait VS hath Kankri?!" Sollux asks.

"His name is Kankri?" Darkleer asks.

"Yes now where is his?!" Nepeta hisses.

"Mindfang has him," Terezi says, "he is alive for now. But she doesn't keep pets for that long."

"He is not a pet!" Nepeta hisses.

"To her he is," Terezi says calmly, "I know how she thinks, when she thinks he is boring she will either cull him or let him escape. Most likely cull him."

"Vrithka ith not going to cull him, she wath The Thufferer'th matethprit," Sollux says, "she thinkth…."

"She must think the Signless is her kid!" Terezi says, "Holly shit!"

"She isn't going to touch him right?" Nepeta asks worried for her matesprit.

"No, she will do whatever she can to protect him, Gog he might be safer with her then with us," Terezi says surprised, "no one would ever think to look for him over sea."

**I was crying when I wrote that part. T-T**

**This is not the last chapter. **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE!**

**Until next time. 69**

**Don't forget to review so I can put up the next chapter. 69**

**How ironic, it is raining where I am.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Thanks for the awesome reviews from ** **peterpennykirkland, LordPeanut,Darkwolfpup22, KankriKarkatVantas, asteradeia, and HeirAndKnight**

**peterpennykirkland - Thanks and you will just have to wait. **

**LordPeanut - No Darkleer is not Equius. He just used to work under him until he joined the rebellion.**

**Darkwolfpup22 - You will just have to wait and keep reading ;)**

**KankriKarkatVantas - I am sorry but I am glad I made someone feel! If it helps it too me forever just to write that one scene because I didn't want to but I needed to.**

**asteradeia- Thanks and it is a cool word.**

**HeirAndKnight - Well here is the new chappie ^-^**

* * *

Kankri swings his new sword around on the deck as Vriska takes so notes in her cabin. Kankri is four now, a month has passed since Karkat's death. Kankri is wearing his tights of righteousness with a black shirt with red lines on it and a black cloak on. Kankri discarded his contacts a long time ago but Vriska still has them just in case he wants them again. But he has never taken the necklace Karkat gave him off, the last thing he has from his father. He has a sheath for his sword on his belt.

"Hey Kankri," Vriska walks up, "how are you doing?" She asks in her Mindfang outfit.

"Fine," he says and sheaths his bright red sword. He smiles at her, she is glad he has relaxed again but Kankri is just acting so he doesn't worry Vriska and her crew.

"Why don't you come down and relax some," Vriska says and holds her hand out.

Kankri smiles and takes her hand, "yeah that sounds nice."

They go to her room that they share; Vriska wants to keep Kankri close since she knows people are still looking for him. He sleeps for half the day and night, which worries Vriska since she thinks he will see the sun or hurt himself one day.

Kankri has continued to preach to trolls but he has noticed that blue bloods started to guard the state until he is done speaking, by that time Vriska controls the warm bloods and distracts the blue bloods so he can escape. Kankri has a feeling Karkat made a deal with the Condesce to protect him before she had him culled. But what he promised her is something he can't even fathom.

* * *

Gamzee sits in his hive; Kankri vanished after he exposed Karkat as the Sufferer. Vriska doesn't come around anymore and he assumes it is because Karkat is gone, Sollux vanished like Vriska. Eridan told Gamzee he is going to look for Vriska and that he doesn't blame him for Karkat's death. But Gamzee does.

If he had just made him run instead of screaming at him, if only he has dragged him away then maybe everyone would still be here. He went to visit Kanaya to apologize but he saw blue blood guards guarding her house and the cave near it. He went back home as soon as he did, he had no reason to be there and he still has no idea why they are there.

Gamzee looks at the sopor pies he hasn't eaten since Karkat died, "mother fucking shit," he throws it at the wall in anger. He betrayed his mother, Lil Kanbro too; he betrayed them all when he revealed Karkat as the Sufferer. Even if they had escaped that day then their whole group would still be on the run. The rebels would never help the high bloods even if they were with Karkat; he knows they would have protected Kankri and Karkat with their lives though.

Gamzee met Kankri's matesprit too, she was in town with Equius, Equius had to hold her back as she screamed and cried that it was his fault. That the reason her matesprit is gone is because of him, that Karkat's death his on his head. Gamzee had fall back when Equius had grabbed her to make sure she didn't hurt him. But she had scratched his face and gave him three scares across his face. He used to use his makeup to hide them but he realized this could be his reminder. He never hides his scares but he still wears his makeup.

Gamzee cleans up the slime; he never touches one pie in his kitchen. The one Karkat made him and told him to eat it if he forgot to make one the day before. He misses his mother and no one is ever around him anymore.

"I am sorry mother," he says.

* * *

Eridan swims around the sea looking for Vriska; he needs to comfort his kismesis. He watched them beat Karkat to death and saw Vriska running away when he was captured. Eridan knows Karkat would have wanted him to make sure Gamzee doesn't go insane since no one is around to take care of him anymore, but he wants to see Vriska more. It is Gamzee's fault the Karkat was captured and reveled, but Eridan feels equally bad because of how he would talk about the Sufferer and Signless. He couldn't even bring himself to move to save him!

Eridan finally finds her ship the next night and jumps on. He sees a young troll (four sweeps maybe) practicing with a cherry red sword, who is he? Why is he with Vriska?! The boy doesn't see Eridan at all; the boy is wearing black pants and a black shirt with red lines that makes designs on them. He sees a black discarded cloak on the other side of the deck.

"Hey," Eridan says and pulls out his gun.

The boy stops and looks at him, "so you finally fucking came," he looks at him with rage filled red eyes, "don't you fucking recognize me?!" The young troll screams with rage.

"Do I knoww you?" Eridan asks with his gun still up.

"VRISKA," he screams, "YOUR KISMESIS IS HERE!" The boy is about to walk away but Eridan grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"Wwho are you?!" Eridan demands and holds him so that if he wanted to he could just push him overboard.

"I will never forgive you cold bloods for culling him!" He spits, "never in a fucking million sweeps!" He doesn't attack Eridan but he doesn't have to when Vriska runs out.

"Eridan leave him alone!" She screams in horror, "Get away from the edge!"

"You heard her," the boy in red shoves Eridan off of him and walks to pick up his sword.

Eridan shoots at him and the boy blocks it with his sword, "Eridan!" Vriska shrieks, "stop it!"

"Wwho is he?!" Eridan demands again.

"Think about it for a fucking second you cold blooded piece of shit!" He screams, "maybe this will fucking jog your memories," the boy makes a Cancer sign with his hands and Eridan notices the Cancer sign necklace around his neck, "it has only been a month fish fuck."

"K-Kankri?!" Eridan asks in disbelief.

"Believe it fuck ass," Kankri says and sheathes his sword, and sighs, "I am going to bed."

"Good day Kankri," Vriska says and kisses his head as he goes away.

"That is Kan, he has changed so much," Eridan says still shocked.

"A lot has happen," she says, "what are you doing here Eridan?"

"I was lookin for you, after wwhat happen to Kar," Eridan starts then sees Kankri glaring at him with his bright red eye. They look so similar now, the scowl and hate filled eyes. Karkat was good at staying calm but Kankri doesn't care.

"Whose fucking fault was that?" Kankri walks back out, "who was the ones who wanted him fucking DEAD!" He growls.

"Kankri," Vriska scolds but he doesn't stop.

"I remember every word you told me and about how you hate my father and my speaking," Kankri says, "the hemoscale is shit and I will destroy it!"

"Kan," Eridan says, "you will get yourself culled!"

"I am a fucking mutant, I should be dead already so it really doesn't fucking matter," Kankri growls and walks away with his cloak.

"Kan," Eridan says and follows him.

"Eridan don't," Vriska tries to warn him but Kankri is already on top of him with his white sickles to Eridan's neck.

"Don't fucking touch me you piece of shit," Kankri spits; he gets up and goes into the room her shares with Vriska and shuts the door quietly.

**Kankri changed a lot in one month.**

**Review please and I will update faster ^-^**

**I would love to see as many reviews as I got last time too. 69**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Thanks for the nice reviews from LordPeanut, KankriKarkatVantas, Darkwolfpup22, Maddog2271, Kanaya Fan, Mew Peach.**

**Just keep reading and you will find the answers you seek. 69**

* * *

Kankri takes a deep breath then walks out to see the large crowd waiting to hear him talk, "hello everyone," he says with a smile, "thank you for coming." He is still wearing the same clothes he got from Vriska.

The crowd cheers at him, Kankri looks at the Defenders that guard the stage. The Condesce's guards, he knows they work for her; Karkat must have cut a deal with her for his safety before they beat him to death.

"Since the Sufferer's death I have taken over speaking of our new world," the crowd cringes and shouts insults about the cold bloods, "He raised me with the same ideals. He nurtured my ideas and taught me to dream, we loved each other like a family. No one can know the pain I felt and I hope you will never have to; I don't want his death to be in vain. I will see that our dream of a world of equality is fulfilled, like he said, this world will not be perfect but at least you won't be culled for speaking your mind. You will not be culled for being different!"

The crowd cheers. They love hearing Kankri speak and the rebels are in the crowd too. Nepeta is writing every word he says down, she is in the front so he know she is there. But Kankri doesn't see her.

"We cannot act violently, even if they made the first kill. We cannot go after them for revenge," Kankri says, "no matter how much I would like too. That isn't the right thing to do; the Sufferer was under a vow of peace. He would never cull an innocent troll and he never did, he cared for us, all of us! He wanted a world that would let us all be free, where no one would die because of something stupid!

"Please help me make this dream a reality and help me change this world. I have seen acts of the most sublime kindness and the vilest acts of death and murder. I have known the love of a guardian that cared for me even though I am a mutant. I have felt the trustiest of love, something that transcends the four quadrants we have set up. I have the kindest friends; I have known pure friendship from trolls of all blood colors. I have seen cold and warm bloods play together and act as though it doesn't matter because in our hearts we know it doesn't!"

Kankri thinks back to the days he would play with Sollux, Vriska, Gamzee, Eridan, and his father in the town and woods. The days he would spend helping Kanaya and his father in the caves raising mother grubs and little grubs. The happy past before he pushed Karkat into becoming the Sufferer and taking the title of the Signless. He ruined their happiness and he is going to make up for it by making everyone else happy.

"If this scale should be here then why do so many of us want it gone?!"

The crowd roars in cheers, Kankri looks at the ground with his hands in fists.

"I am angry," he mutters and everyone is silent, "I am angry because I forgive them. I can't hate them for beating my father to death; I forgive them for showing everyone what we are." He looks up and talks to the crowd, "I watched my father die, I lost my family, and I lost my friends. I can forgive them for doing this, all of this because I can't hate them." Pale tears run down his face, "I am angry because I forgive them and I can't force myself to hate them. I am the bigger person here because even though I have every right to be mad, to look for revenge I will not. I will continue as his legacy and speak of peace like he did."

The crowd claps, even the blue bloods who are guarding the stage clap for him.

"I usually talk to you all but tonight I can't, I am sorry," he walks away from the stage. The blue bloods don't follow him and the crowd returns to their hives.

"Wait," someone catches up to him, "Dolorosa."

Kankri turns around to see Darkleer and Nepeta, "hi guys." He knows that it was Darkleer since he is the only one who calls him Dolorosa.

"Kankitty," Nepeta jumps and hugs him, he catches her to Darkleer's and Nepeta's surprise.

"I am a lot stronger," Kankri says when he puts her down, "not as strong as your moirail though," they laugh.

"Dolorosa," Darkleer says, "where have you been, if you don't mind my asking."

"I have been training with Mindfang," Kankri says, "I needed a few new skill sets before I felt comfortable speaking after seeing what happen to my father."

"I am sorry Kankitty," Nepeta hugs him and purrs.

"How cuuuuuuuute~!" Vriska says as she walks over.

They break the hug and Kankri is blushes bright red, "s-shut up!"

"I see you and the Disciple are still together," she says, "good you need a matesprit and a moirail to help you relax."

"HEY!" Kankri hisses, "I am just fine!"

"So why are you yelling?" She asks calmly.

"Fuck you," he growls then looks at Nepeta and Darkleer, "shit! You did that on purpose!"

"Yes I diiiiiiiid," Vriska says smiling, "you two are coming with us to sea so you can help him."

"I can understand the Disciple but why me if I may ask," Darkleer says.

"You his new moirail," Vriska says bluntly, "let's go."

"Don't mind slip anyone!" Kankri hisses as they all walk to the ship.

"Where are you idiotth going?!" Someone with a lisp screams when they get to the ship.

"You three get on the ship and don't get off," Vriska says and Kankri pulls his two friends onto the ship. Kankri doesn't look back at the troll with the lisp.

"Trust me you don't want to question her right now," he leads them to their new rooms on the ship.

"Hey," Sollux walks out and Vriska blocks him from going near her ship, "VS!"

"Hello Sollux, what is with the shocked look," she asks.

"You did have KN the whole time, thit the teal blood was right," he says.

"Teal blood," Vriska thinks, "oh the one I blinded!"

"You blinded TZ?!" Sollux asks.

"Yeaaaaaaaah," Vriska says then an arrow hits the ground near her, the arrow came from the ship.

"That is DL's arrow!" Sollux says, Vriska picks it up and reads the note tied to it.

"OK!" She screams to the ship, "got to goooooooo," she walks away and Sollux watches her ship leave with his friends.

Kankri walks back to his matesprit's room and sees her talking to Darkleer, "I see," he says.

"What?" Kankri asks and walks to them. He sits on the pile of blankets Kankri kept in the room so he could nap alone; he pats his lap to invite Nepeta to sit on it. He also gives Darkleer his bow back.

She does happily and kisses his check, "we were just talking about you," she purrs.

"Can you be more specific please?" Kankri feels calm for once; he doesn't feel like he needs to keep up a wall like he does around everyone else. A wall of rage that he takes out on people who talk to him in a way he doesn't like.

"Your preaching," Darkleer says and stands near the pile, "the Disciple writes every word you say down in a book she always has with her." Nepeta blushes olive, "my apologize, was that a secret?"

Kankri smiles and laughs some, "thank you Nepeta, I would never be able to remember everything I say. Besides I bet if I read it then I can get some new ideas."

She smiles, "thanks Kankitty."

Kankri is happy to see his matesprit again since he hasn't had any contact with anyone since Vriska took him in on the ship. He talked to the crowds of trolls that wanted to hear him speak but this is different, the feelings that transcended the four quadrants. Now he also has a moirail, Darkleer who is sweating some. HE did see Eridan once but he was still too mad to register anything correctly and almost culled him, no he almost killed him.

"Are you uncomfortable Darkleer?" Kankri asks.

"N-no," he says, "I can't stop," he mutters. Kankri hands him a towel, "thank you Dolorosa."

"No problem," Kankri says with a smile, "I hope you two are ok with staying on a ship for a few weeks."

"Why?" Nepeta asks then they all feel the ship rock some, "oh no."

"Are we moving?!" Darkleer asks.

"Yep," Kankri says, "sorry but we aren't going to be stopping at land for a few weeks."

"Well this will be a new experience," Nepeta says, "maybe we should find Kankitty's room," she purrs.

"Follow me," he takes her hand and leads her to the door, "Darkleer, I have some targets set up on the top deck if you want to practice."

"Thank you," he quickly leaves, this situation was making him feel very awkward. He can take the hint.

Kankri giggles as he leads Nepeta to his shared room with Vriska; he locks the portal when they go inside. He is glad that he hides a bucket in there.

* * *

"I wouldn't," Darkleer says when Vriska walks to the door.

"Why not?" She asks, who is he to think he can order her around on her own ship.

"The Dolorosa and Disciple are um," he blushes, "are doing matesprit things."

Vriska blushes some and they walk to the deck, "their goes his vow," she mutters.

"Vow?" Darkleer asks as he shoots arrows into the targets.

"Yeah he made some no pailing vow when he was a few sweeps old but I think that is waaaaaaaay out the window now," she says. Darkleer nods.

* * *

**I hope you liked this and review so I can update faster.**

**I love to read from guest and people who log in so don't be shy. ^-^**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Since I got so many reviews I pulled an all nighter last night and after school to create this chappie for you guys.**

**Thanks for the reviews from **peterpennykirkland**, **LordPeanut, KankriKarkatVantas,HeirAndKnight, and Darkwolfpup22.

**HeirAndKnight**** - That might be a little hard since I stay up too late all the time. But I will get sleep after I update tonight. I enjoy seeing the reviews everyone leaves so losing a few hours of sleep is worth it. ^-^**

**KankriKarkatVantas - Read this chapter now. I have a note for you at the end of this chapter but read the chapter first!**

**LordPeanut**** - Kankri is four sweeps old so about nine in human years. Also Sollux was in a bit of shock and wasn't really thinking about that at that moment. Vriska also helped him stay in shock for a few extra minutes.**

* * *

Feferi sits on her throne next to the Condesce, "how is your new guard doing?" She asks.

Feferi smiles, "amazing and he is adorabubble." Said new guard walks out; he has on black and bright red armor/uniform. He has sheaths with sickles on the back of his red belt and carries a red bow with a quiver of black and red arrows on his back.

"Speaking of," she says as he stands next to Feferi, "how are you Rednight?"

He nods to show he is fine, he doesn't like to talk a lot to the Condesce for his own reasons.

"Rednight," a blue blood walks in, "you know it is time for training," he bows to the high bloods.

He nods again and kisses Feferi's forehead then leaves. He has every right to kiss her since they are matesprits, their relationship is known by everyone. Some trolls think that is the reason he has to wear red.

They sit in with the other Defenders on break, "so Rednight, what is it like to be with the Heiress?" One asks.

"Just like any other matesprit," he says and drinks some water.

They all laugh, "First matesprit Rednight?" A different Defender asks.

"So?" He says, he doesn't see what the big deal is. Feferi is a troll just like everyone else.

"Why don't you wear fuchsia?" He asks, "You belong to her so she must have something to show ownership," he looks at Redknight closely.

"It is the full fucking red outfit dumb ass," he says, "and the fact that I wear gloves with red Pisces symbols on them," he shows them his fingerless gloves. Everyone in the room examines them, "fuck back off!"

"Sorry," the Defenders that outsize him back away. Rednight sighs and goes to the training area.

"We should be training not fucking talking," he loads and fires of a red arrow into the bull's-eye.

"You are a quick study," his friend/teacher/watcher says.

"So?" He says, "it doesn't fucking matter if I can't do anything in real combat." He fires again then puts his bow away and retrieves his special arrows.

"Your language Rednight," he reminds him, "you need to be more respectful."

"Yeah, whatever," he says, "I know you weren't the perfect fucking solider either Engineer."

The Engineer frowns at the smaller troll, "what is wrong Rednight, I haven't seen you act like this since you woke up."

Rednight touches his back; it is full of scares from where he was whipped, "just thinking about something," he frowns and look at the moon through the window.

"A forgotten moirail perhaps?" Engineer asks.

Rednight doesn't know how to describe his relationship with the troll, "yeah I guess. What we had isn't something you can label from the quadrants though."

The Engineer worries for his moirail, when he first arrived he was asleep for a month while his wounds healed and only really starts a few days ago. No one knows what his blood color is because he is forced to wear bright red all the time, and all anyone knows about him is that he is a skilled archer and is the Heiress's matesprit.

Rednight also keeps to himself about his past and why he was hurt when he came. The only one he really talks to is Feferi and the Engineer; he won't speak a word or a sound in front of the Condesce. Everyone can tell he doesn't like her but he does have feelings for Feferi. But some people say it is just pale and he is being forced to feel red feelings for her.

Sometimes the Engineer thinks he was with the resistance since when he talks about the Signless his eyes light up and he will smile a little. Maybe he worked next to the Sufferer and was pale for the Signless. The Engineer doesn't pry about Rednight's past too much, he knows his limits but he had to learn them though the mistake of asking too many questions. Rednight didn't talk to anyone for the rest of his first night after the Engineer interviewed him about his past.

"Hey Alternia to Engineer," Rednight snaps him out of his thought, "what the fuck, quit zoning out on me."

"Sorry," he says, "what were you saying?"

"We should go to sleep soon since the sun is almost out," he says pointing at the window. The sun's rays are poking at it.

"Oh dear," he says surprised by how much time has passed, "ok good day," the walk their separate ways.

Rednight walks into his respiteblock and sits on his bed with gray sheets, one of the only things he has that isn't red. He looks at the red recuperacoon next to it; it is big enough for three full grown trolls. He takes off his red belt and places it on the night stand then leans his bow and arrows on it. He removes his gloves and changes into a black turtle neck long sleeve shirt. He puts it on quickly so he didn't have to look at the bandages on his body, the proof he failed to do something important to him. _At least_, he thinks, _I saved them from the same fate._

He looks in the mirror at his gray eyes, "fake," he mutters. The color of his eyes have already come in but he has to wear gray contacts to hide it from everyone, only Feferi and the Condesce know his blood color.

"Rednight," Feferi walks in, "how are you?" She hugs him.

He hugs her back, "fine," he says with no emotion. Feferi hates when he talks like this, she would visit him while he was recovering in the medical block and he would either just nod or speak like he was dead. It is a miracle he is alive anyway, if it wasn't for the Condesce extending his life then he might have died from blood loss.

She frowns them smiles at him and sits on his bed, well their bed since Feferi sleeps in here with him when she doesn't feel like dragging him to her block for the day. Maybe he needs something to do besides train all day, but what would he want to do. Feferi think back to when she saw him help the low blooded servants in his spare time and just walking around absent mindedly muttering something to himself.

She wants to know what he says when he is walking alone or when he is alone in general but she never asks. She knows when to let Rednight have his space and he knows when to give her her space and when to stay beside her to tell her how stupid she is acting.

He sits next to her, "what is wrong Fef?" He asks.

"Nothfin," she says smiling, "but I want to ask you somefin."

"Ok," he says and moves the female troll to his lap. Even though she is taller than him she still likes to sit in his lap and he knows it.

"You seem so bored all night," Feferi starts, "maybe you would like somefin else to do." He shakes his head and she sighs, an obvious lie. He used to be around a lot of trolls before he started to work here, so why is he closing himself off from everyone.

"But I assume you think I am lying so what do you have in mind?" He asks smiling and kisses her on the check.

Her heart flutters; they know each other so well. She has been planning something for a long time now, since he came here half dead.

"I am going to get you a grub to raise," she says, "then we can raise it together as a family when I am not working," she says with glee in her voice.

His smile is replaced by a frown, "what?" He shakes his head, "Feferi no, we can't fucking do that."

"Why the glub not?!" She asks and looks at him, "I think we would make great glubbing parents!"

Rednight looks away while biting his lip, he thinks of his past. No he can't go through losing anyone else, "do what you want," he says reluctantly and she smiles and cheers.

"We will have to pail then," she says and he looks at her dumb folded, "what? We are not glubben adopting!"

Rednight opens his mouth to protest but nothing exists his open mouth.

* * *

Kankri, Nepeta, Darkleer, and Vriska walk back to the ship. Nepeta and Darkleer are finally used to the feeling of sailing now.

"Ok we will go to the next town over in a few weeks," Vriska says as she walks up to the ship but Kankri stops and looks back.

"Something wrong?" Nepeta asks and hugs him.

"Yes," he says, "Vriska," he looks at her seriously, "do you still have my contacts?" She smiles and retrieves them, "thanks." He puts them in.

"What are you doing Dolorosa?" Darkleer asks. Vriska and Nepeta are curious too.

"Something I want to see is going to happen," he walks back on board, "but I need to change first." When he comes back out he has on a bright red turtle neck and his tights of righteousness under it. But on his sweater is a jade green cancer sign, Karkat must have made it for him and he never left it. He necklace is hanging out of his sweater and he has his white sickles instead of his sword.

"I haven't seen this look in a while," Vriska says smiling, "let's go." They all walk back to town in cloak, except for Kankri who looks completely different. They all walk around like a normal group; it was odd to everyone except Kankri. Vriska starts to think as he leads them out of town, why does this way look so familiar? It isn't the way to Kanaya's house since they are not near her hive so where are they going?

"You guys might want to stay here," he says as they walk onto a beach.

Vriska looks at Gamzee's hive, oh fuck no! "Kankri you are not going in there with that…." She doesn't finish since Nepeta takes over.

"NO! He is evil and it is his fault Karkitty was culled!" She screams in rage, "I even though he culled you and I attacked him!"

Kankri looks at her shocked and shoosh paps her until she is calm again, "please don't worry," he says, "trust me and if anything happens then you three can just rescue me right?"

She smiles and nods, "I will go for the neck this time," she chuckle with her claws up.

Darkleer takes two steps away from her, "please be careful," he says, "maybe we should go with you."

"Come if you want," Kankri says with a shrug and walks down the sandy beach then knocks on the door.

No answer, he has to be home. Kankri can see light through the window.

He knocks again, "GAMZEE!" He screams. Vriska, Nepeta, and Darkleer decide to stay back but if he doesn't come back out in a few minutes them they all silently agreed to go in to save him.

He hears footsteps and the door flies open, "Kanbro!" He says surprised. The high blood is shocked to see him here again, and with a smile no less.

"Hi," he says smiling, "whats up?"

Gamzee hugs the smaller troll, "I am sorry, I am so mother fucking sorry Kanbro. I didn't know..." He is crying, "…I….I didn't mother fucking know that mother…."

"Shoosh," he says and paps him, "what is done is fucking done." Kankri is still sad for his father's death but he has a feeling Karkat would have wanted him to help Gamzee. He is the most unstable out of everyone in the group and their group did have Eridan in it.

* * *

Rednight walks around the next night alone, Feferi sent the genetic material to a jade blood. Well now she has an heir. He sits in the library and thinks; this is where he hides when he needs to think.

"I knew you would be in here," Engineer says and sits next to him, "what is wrong this time?"

"Grubs," he says and buries his face in his hands, "fucking grubs are screwing with my think pan!"

The Engineer looks at him like he is crazy and he does sound crazy. He knows he sounds crazy and he doesn't care, "what?" He finally asks.

"Pail plus mother grub," he says still looking down.

Engineer figures it out, "holly shit! …Good job?"

He flips him off, "you are a suck ass moirail."

Engineer blushes blue, "I have never been in a situation like this! I am sorry!"

Rednight laughs and sits up, "I am fucking with you, you are doing fine." Engineer paps him, "oh no fuck no!" He tries to push him away but Engineer keeps shoosh papping him.

"Shoosh Rednight," he says, "shoooooooosh," he paps his head.

A small purr escapes Rednight's mouth and he jumps back and claps his checks to wake himself back up, "no stop I do not need to cool my shit right now."

"You should relax more Rednight," he says and they both sit back down, "you might get yourself culled for being so uptight."

"Ha-ha," he says sarcastically, "you are so funny. Wait no you aren't."

"At least I try unlike someone," he says and Rednight rolls his eyes.

"Who had to teach you how to shoosh pap? Oh that would be me so shut it," he says and the door opens.

A rust blood servant walks in, "the Heiress would like you to come to the throne room," she says then leaves.

"Later," he says and walks to the throne room.

* * *

Eridan talks with his moirail in her throne room, "neww servvant?" Eridan asks.

"Yes, he is so gluben cute and my matesprit," his heart sinks. She is taken by someone else?!

The door opens and a troll in red and black armor walks in and doesn't look in Eridan's direction or speak for that matter.

"Rednight," she says happily and hugs him. He doesn't show Eridan his face at all, "is somefin wrong Rednight?"

He shakes his head, "can't he speak?" Eridan asks annoyed with the troll.

"He is just shy, he does this with everyone," she says, "this is my moirail," she points to Eridan.

"Nice to meet you," he says. Eridan's heart stops, that voice. THAT VOICE!

"K-K," he stutters out. The red armored troll looks at him and now Eridan knows, he knows that Rednight is Karkat Vantas.

* * *

**Nice twist hu? Well Eridan has finally returned and he is the first to find our 'dead' Karkat.**

KankriKarkatVantas - **HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS DOING THIS?! I had this chapper done BEFORE I read your comment, you guys have really good timing with your comments. Am I that predictable while writing?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 69**

**More reviews make me update faster and I want to know what you guys thinks! 69**

**Guest too, I know you people are out their.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews from** **Masterblader158, LordPeanut, ****FriendlyReader, ****GoggleHeadOtaku****, ****Black Phantom Murder****, ****Darkwolfpup22****, ****peterpennykirkland, and HeirAndKnight **

**HeirAndKnight - Thanks, I am glad I keep getting good reviews because it is much better to know that I will have people encouraging me to update.**

**peterpennykirkland**** - I would have loved to see that.**

**Darkwolfpup22**** - You ok? *goes finds a life player***

**Black Phantom Murder**** - Yeah, he can't blame him anyway. Besides Kankri is calming down again so yeah. And heck** **yeah, down with the Condescension!**

**FriendlyReader - Thanks, when I read your comment I was having a really bad day because one of my friends betrayed my trust but you made me feel a lot better so thanks. *Hugs back* I also needed the support with my writing, it makes me feel good when people say nice things. You made my day.**

**LordPeanut**** - thank you ^-^ .**

**Masterblader158**** - I meant that he was alive, I made it painfully obvious that Rednight was Karkat.**

**I hope this was worth the wait. ^-^**

* * *

_"__K-K," he stutters out. The red armored troll looks at him and now Eridan knows, he knows that Rednight is Karkat Vantas._

"Is something wrong with you Mr. Ampora?" Karkat asks like he has never seen Eridan before, "I should leave."

"No," Feferi says grabbing his arm, "you aren't fronds with Eridan." Eridan is still in shock. How is this possible, we all watched him die, he was beaten to death for crying out loud! Eridan thinks.

"K-Red," he says. Calling him Kar will just get both of them in trouble, he has to talk to him alone later to see what is going on, "you are with Fef?"

"Yeah," Karkat says, "and you are her famous moireel. It was nice to meet you but I need to…." he stops when he gets a death glare from Feferi for trying to excuse himself again. "Never mind," he looks away and Feferi smiles.

"What is wrong with you tonight Rednight?" she asks. Eridan wonders if she knows he is Karkat.

"I am just tired," he says, "I am sorry for my rudeness."

"You are a land dwweller," Eridan says then covers his mouth when Karkat glares at him like he taught him better and he did. Eridan knows not to be rude to him or any land dweller for that matter.

"Eridan!" Feferi screams, "That was mean!"

"It doesn't matter, Fef," Karkat says with his hand on her shoulder, "we are all friends here, well we are a shade darker," he smirks at Eridan.

Eridan growls, "are you tryin to push me?!"

"Yeah," Karkat admits, "so what. I do this with almost everyone I first meet, ask my moirail." A blue blood walks in and smacks Karkat in the back of the head, he is on the ground holding his head, "FUCK WHY?!" He growls up at the taller troll.

"Engineer," Feferi says shocked to see him. Eridan grabs his gun and Karkat waves him off, like he knows what will happen next.

"Moirails don't slap each other like that!" Karkat growls as he stands up.

"That was a pap," he says.

"I will show you a fucking pap," Karkat pulls out his red bow and arrows. The taller blue blood runs away and Karkat puts those away for his red sickles then chases after him, "get back here fuck ass!"

"Do I need to shoosh pap you again?" The blue blood asks and Karkat stops.

"You wouldn't fucking dare," he says and holds his sickles up in a defensive pose. The blue blood walks to him, "Engineer stop," he keeps walking to him, "stop… Oh fuck!" He drops his sickles and runs from the Engineer.

Feferi smiles and giggles, "aren't they cute?" She asks. Eridan watches the Engineer try to catch Karkat but he jumps out of the way or slides pass/under him.

"Fuck you," Karkat screams and does a double flip off to his moirail.

"Prepare for the shoosh papping of the life time Rednight," the Engineer says and catches the mutant blood. Karkat struggles to get free, "calm down shoosh," the sea dwellers watch the Engineer shoosh pap Karkat tile his was relaxed and his gray eyes are half lidded.

"Wwoww," Eridan says, "wwhere did you learn that?" He watches the Engineer pick up the relaxed Karkat who closes his eyes and falls asleep in his moirail's arms.

"He taught me that so someone can calm him down when he finally snaps," he says.

"What?" Feferi asks, "what do you mean snap?!"

"Oh my apologize I mean snap at someone, like attacking when they provoke him," he explains and everyone hears a small purr and the engineer blushes, "excuse me," he leaves quickly with Karkat. Eridan curses to himself because now he won't be able to talk to Karkat.

Feferi is laughing, "isn't he just so glubben cute?" She asks.

"Um yeah," Eridan says.

"That was him purring too," Feferi says, "and his moirail know that he hates it when people hear him purr like a kitty." She laughs since cat is part of Karkat's name. She knows Karkat is Rednight and she knows Karkat is a mutant. But that only makes her pity for him grow.

* * *

The Engineer puts Karkat in his bed; he knows very well that his moirail doesn't like to sleep in his recuperacoon. He worries that one day he will just stop sleeping because of nightmares he must have when he is out of the slime. He puts the gray blanket over him and leaves, he doesn't understand why but every time he has to shoosh pap Rednight he always falls asleep afterwards, maybe that is why he hates to be shoosh papped.

* * *

"You want me to fucking work for you?!" Karkat asks in disbelief, he shakes the chains that hold his arms to the wall.

"Yes, and be Feferi's matesprit, you must have figured out she is flushed for you," the Condesce says, "unless you are really that oblivious to how she feels for you."

He looks down, "I am fucking clueless," he growls then glares at her, "why do you want to leave me alive?" The mutant blood is so confused right now, he is bargaining for his and his family's lives right now.

"I just gluben told you seaweed," she says and runs the back of her hand across his check, "you won't tell her of our deal either. You will live with us and protect and glubben love her until you two die together. You will also allow me to raise your life span again like I did that night."

Karkat is shocked, so that is what she did to him. He knows fuchsia bloods live for a long time and if he did die with Feferi then everyone he knows, everyone he cares about, and everyone he is trying to protect will be dead by then. Even if it is for a short time, he will protect them.

"You want me to live with you and love Feferi in return you will protect Miss. Kanaya and the Signless. And before you try to say I am the Signless, I am the Sufferer; the boy with me is the Signless." He is making sure she won't screw him over with the deal.

"Yes, do we have a deal mutant jade blood?" She asks and runs her hand across his check.

"Yes," he says and she smiles like a shark.

"Then you will need a new name," she says, "What will we call you?" She thinks.

Karkat interrupts her thinking and says, "Rednight, Red because of my mutant blood and night because I like the night sky. Well?" he asks for her approval of his title.

"Ok Rednight," she says and grabs his chin, he feels his life growing, "welcome home."

After being beaten he wakes up in a medical block with several rust bloods scurrying around him to make sure his wounds are healing correctly. He opens his eyes and sits up slowly, "what the fuck?" He looks at them all stop. They give him food since he hasn't eaten in a month and after he is finished Feferi and the Condesce come in.

"Katfish," she hugs him, he cringes from the pain that still exists in his back up bites his bottom lip and hugs back.

"You gave us quite a scare seaweed," the Condesce says, "and a surprise too."

"Katfish, why would you be the preacher?!" Feferi asks sounding hurt, she pulls away from the hug and grabs his hand, "why?! And why did you lie about your blood color?!"

Karkat sighs, making it looks like it was time for him to come clean about something. He remembers his deal with the Condesce. "I am sorry but I did it for us," he says, good keep the lie rolling.

"Us?" She asks, "what the glub do you mean?!" She asks on the verge of crying.

Karkat looks at her sadly and puts his hand on her check, "I wanted to make a world that would let us love each other." She blushes, "in this one a mutant like me would never be allowed to be in a matespritship with you, the highest blood on the hemospectrum."

The Condesce is impressed with his performance; she is even starting to think he is telling the truth. Maybe he does pity her like she does with him, he cannot be that good of a liar, can he?

"Reely?" She asks. She is overjoyed to hear this, her pity is returned, he does like her.

"Yes but I know someone like you would never pity me. I have been fucking lying to you since we met that night, I have lied to everyone about what I am and I am sorry," Karkat says. He is actually sorry for lying to her but he knows her feelings for him and he knows his pale feelings for her.

"Katfish," she puts her head on his, "I pity you so much it glubben hurts," she starts to cry, "when I was watching you get hurt it took so much glubben effort to not run up and save you and when he said you were dead…"

Karkat makes her look at him and he wipes her tears away then kisses her. "Then if you will allow me, may I be your matesprit?"

She smiles, "glub yes!" She hugs him and he hisses, he almost screams. She pulls back to see him cringing and the red tears on the corner of his eyes, "Oh my glub I am sorry!" She says and tells the rust blood nurses to help him.

"Don't worry it just hurts when someone touches it," he says and gives her a small smile, "I am fine," he gets out of the bed and everyone is shocked when he walks to her. He has bandages over his chest a back to hide his scars and he is wearing new black pants. He is relieved that he has pants, if he wasn't then that would have been very embarrassing.

Feferi touches the bandages over his chest, "sixty nine times," she mutters sadly, "it must have reely hurt."

"It is fucking over now so forget about it," Karkat says but the scars from that day will remain on his back for the rest of his life. She smiles sadly at him.

* * *

Eridan spends the day at Feferi's by her request since she wants her moireel and matesprit to get along. Eridan didn't protest but as soon as she goes to her own room Eridan searches for Karkat's.

"Are you looking for something honorable high blood?" The Engineer asks when he sees Eridan walks around alone, "did you get lost?"

Eridan smiles, "wwell I am lookin for K-Red's room, wwhere is it?" He hates calling Karkat Red but he has to keep up this act until they are alone and can talk.

"What do you want with my moirail if I may ask," he asks.

"You may not noww showw me," Eridan growls. He is losing his patients; he needs to see why Karkat is still alive and working for Feferi.

The Engineer scowls, Karkat must have taught him how to do more than shoosh pap someone. "What do you want with my moirail?" He asks sternly this time, "I will not show you to his respiteblock until you tell me why."

Eridan growls, "I need to talk to him," he says. He refuses to tell this troll about why he needs to talk to Karkat.

The Engineer growls but leads him to Karkat's room; he doesn't trust the sea dweller with his moirail. They stop at the door with a gray cancer sign on it, "here."

Eridan looks at him, "you can go noww," he growls.

The Engineer leans down to Eridan, "if he has a new wound on him tomorrow I will know. Then I will hunt you down a beat you with my bow," he walks away. Eridan shutters at the protect moirail's words, he knocks on the door then enters.

* * *

Karkat wakes up from someone knocking on the door; it must be Feferi since he is sleeping alone. But Eridan walk in, Karkat slips out of bed, "hello Mr. Ampora. Are you lost?" It shocked Karkat to see Eridan tonight and it took him a lot of control not to ask him about Kankri, Gamzee, Sollux, Kanaya and Vriska. He knows he will at least know something about Sollux since they are in a pale and somewhat blackdom and he knows Sollux will tell him things that have happen. He should also talk to Vriska since he is a very blackdom with her. They all know he has two blackdoms and neither one minds the other.

"Kar cut the act already!" Eridan says as he closes and locks the portal, "do you not recognize me?!"

Karkat makes a fist as he puts back on his belt with his sickles still sheathed on them, "I must apologize but I don't." It is best to keep Eridan out of this, if only to protect him. "Karkat was the Sufferer and the Sufferer is dead."

Before Karkat can leave Eridan cuts Karkat's hand and a few drops of his mutant blood hit the floor, "really Kar?" He asks with a grin.

Karkat's eyes widen, "oh fuck!" He growls and runs into his hygiene block to wrap his hand up, "what the fuck is wrong with you Eridan?!" He hisses in a low voice, "are you trying to get me culled again?!"

Eridan is taken back at Karkat's attitude change, "but I…" He says as he watches Karkat clean up his mutant blood from the floor.

"It is still a fucking secret Eridan," he washes off the red cloth then hangs it over the shower to dry, "well?"

"I…" Eridan is still confused.

Karkat sighs and lead him to his bed, "go ahead and ask. You already got yourself into this shit so ask," Karkat sits on his bed.

"Howw are you alive?" Eridan asks and sits next to him, "and wwhy didn't you tell me you wwere the Sufferer? Is Kan the Signless?!"

"Ok hold that thought," Karkat says stopping his questions, "I made a deal with someone, I didn't tell you because of how you always talked about us and yes Kankri is the Signless. How is he anyway? I mean how did he take my death? And how is my mother?" Karkat asks with a softer look. He worries about Kankri and his mom every day and night.

"I havven't seen him any and wwho is your mother?! Wwhat is a mother?!" Eridan asks. Eridan lies about seeing Kankri since he has changed so much, Eridan still thinks the boy that he met on Vriska's ship wasn't really Kankri but a different mutant blood boy.

"The troll that raised me fuck ass," Karkat says, "Miss. Kanaya."

"I havven't seen her either," Eridan admits.

"What about Gamzee please tell me you have checked on him soon," Karkat pleads.

Eridan looks away ashamed, "sorry Kar."

Karkat lets out a low growl, "forget it," he stands up, "what do you even fucking want?"

Eridan signs, what did he want? He wanted to see if Rednight was really Karkat but what now? He has no information about anyone, he can't tell him anything.

"Wwhy are you here and wwith Fef in a matespritship?" Eridan finally asks, "and moirails with that blue blood?"

Karkat signs, "that isn't any of your fucking business Eridan," he pinches the bridge of his noise and takes off his belt again knowing he isn't leaving his room anytime soon.

"Kar!" Eridan says, "tell me wwhy you are stayin here instead of tellin Kan you are alivve and kickin!" Eridan sounds upset, he is too. Why would Karkat be hiding here when everyone thinks he is dead?! He could have at least told everyone he is alive and where he is. So why didn't he?

Karkat looks away, "Eridan, you wouldn't understand!"

He says then Eridan makes Karkat look at him, "try me! Everyone has been mornin you for a month noww and here you are alivve and wwell. I wwant an explanation for your hidin!" HE growls the last part in Karkat's face.

"You want to know why I didn't tell anyone I am still fucking alive?" He asks and looks straight into Eridan's purple gray eyes. Karkat still has his gray contacts in, Eridan nods. "I am a fucking prisoner here," he hisses, "I am not allowed to leave without someone with me and it is usually my 'moirail' and he isn't going to let me leave here. Fuck, no one even knows I was the Sufferer at one point or the fact I am a mutant blood. If I could leave then I would have, I made a deal to stay here too. If I do then the Signless and my mother get protection from everyone," he says.

Eridan is shocked, "your stayin here to protect them?" He feels bad for growling at yelling at Karkat now, "I didn't…."

"Don't," Karkat says, "now you should leave before someone notices you are gone."

Eridan walks to the door, "I am sorry," he walks out the door and runs into the Engineer, "wwhat?!" He stumbles back into Karkat's room.

"Engineer," Karkat says, "what the fuck are you doing?!" He moves his hands behind his back to hide the cut.

"Did he do something to you?" The Engineer asks, "Did this sea dweller hurt you Rednight?" He has his bow out but no arrows with him. Eridan quickly scurries behind Karkat.

"No," Karkat moves his hands and the Engineer sees his hand wrapped in a cloth, "fuck." He signs, "fine yes he cut me but…"

The Engineer walks closer, "I warned you sea dweller," he holds his bow up to strike him.

"Hey," Karkat stands in front of Eridan, "shoosh," he shoosh paps the Engineer until he drops the bow. "It was an accident, he thought I was his lost friend and his friend had an unusual blood color so he wanted to make sure I wasn't him."

"How was the cut an accident then?" He asks.

"Shut the fuck up," Karkat growls, "this does not leave my room."

"Fine," he says, "I will escort you back to your room sea dweller," he picks up his bow.

"Don't tell anyone about today," Karkat says and his moirail nods, "thanks," Karkat goes back into his bed as Eridan and the Engineer leave.

They walk to Eridan's room, "if you ever hurt him again or give me a reason to think you will I will break you in half," the Engineer threatens, "I will also keep today a secret from the Heiress for his sake alone." He leaves Eridan and goes back to his room.

* * *

**Well how was it?I hope you liked it and I am expecting a lot of reviews from everyone. ^-^**

**Until next time. 69**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Hey I am soooooooo sorry about the long wit for this chapter. I am sick and when I was going to update I had tests all day at school.**

**Thanks for the nice review ****Masterblader158****, ****LordPeanut, KankriKarkatVantas, HeirAndKnight, peterpennykirkland, Darkwolfpup22, ****Guest **

**Guest - I will do my best.**

**Darkwolfpup22**** - Just wait and see *evil smirk***

**peterpennykirkland**** - I get odd stares from my mom when she sees me writing. Yes, I have hooked another reader!**

**HeirAndKnight**** - Thank you so much and I am glad it make you so happy when I update. Nice sounds, check out my other stories if you want.**

**KankriKarkatVantas**** - *Hug back* I am glad you are happy. I have had that twist in my head since I introduced Feferi into the story. I hope you can read this one today. ^-^**

**LordPeanut**** - Yes they are but Karkat thinks that if Engineer ever learns that he is a mutant that he will try to kill him. Moirails or not so he is still ify on how pale they are.**

**Masterblader158**** - Wow, thanks. ^-^. And it is a miracle that he is still alive. He is just lucky Karkat didn't want him dead at that moment.**

* * *

"Ok Engineer, what do you need?" Karkat asks somewhat annoyed that he was woken up early. He yawns and slumps down in his chair in the library.

The Engineer smiles as he gives Karkat the present, a dark blue chain, "this will show everyone that we are moirails," he clips it on Karkat's neck, "I will get you more later."

He looks at the blue chain, "um thanks. But I am really not one for jewelry," the Engineer frowns, "but I guess I can fucking wear it for you." He smiles at his small moirail. Karkat sighs, he would rather not wear any color besides jade but he needs to keep his quadrants up and he knows the Condesce is always watching him. He does like him pale but sometimes it is a bit overwhelming to be with him, Karkat has a new found respect for Nepeta because of this. He also knows that if Engineer figures out that Karkat is a mutant then he might cull him.

"Oh I know what to get you next time," he says smiling, "I will see you later Rednight," Karkat goes back to his room and falls into his bed with a very loud thud. He jumps out of his bed to see something is under his covers and moaning.

"Ow Kar," Eridan pops his head out.

Karkat blushes red, "what in the living fuck are you fucking doing here?!" Eridan is going to get both of them culled if he keeps sneaking into Karkat's room, it will look like he is having an affair with him!

"Checkin up on ya, I saw you wwith that blue blood again," he lifts the necklace up with one finger, "and now I knoww wwhy." Eridan doesn't know why but it makes him mad to see Karkat here. He is happy that he is alive but living here is ticking him off, his moirail is keeping him here. But Karkat explained Feferi doesn't know anything about the special deal he made, neither does the Engineer.

"Fuck off," Karkat growls and yanks the chain away from Eridan, "it is a fucking moirail thing. I am surprise you aren't wearing any fuchsia."

Eridan looks away, "wwell you are her matesprit so where is yours?" Karkat throws his gloves at Eridan's face.

"Look at the symbol fuck ass," he says and picks up his bow.

"A cherry Pisces?" He asks, "you twwo pailed?! Vvris is goin be so mad!" Eridan screams and Karkat puts his gloves back up.

"We did but the gloves are fucking mine," Karkat walks to the door, "it is time for breakfast so hurry up," he leaves and Eridan follows his quickly. Everyone watches Karkat walk with Eridan and mutters things about them in a quadrant, a black quadrant.

"Rednight," Engineer stops them, "are the rumors true?"

Karkat face palms, "I have no new fucking quadrants!" He whines. Eridan looks at him shocked, Karkat never whines.

"Good, if you do go into a black quadrant with him though…" He goes to grab his bow again.

Karkat paps his chest, "shut up," he growls and a red rim is seen around his gray contacts, "and back off of Feferi's moirail."

The Engineer backs up, "Rednight, the glow," he says.

"Gloww?" Eridan looks at the red glow and remembers when Vriska warned him about it. He back away from him, "holly shit she wwasn't kiddin."

Karkat sighs, "I can't fucking deal with this tonight," he grabs Eridan's arm, "you can fucking shoosh pap me after breakfast," he drags Eridan away to the breakfast hall.

Eridan is whimpering when they walk in, both of the fuchsia bloods are already waiting.

"Stop being a fucking grub!" Karkat growls and makes him sits next to Feferi as he sits on her other sit, next to the Condesce too. Both fuchsia look confused, "good night," Karkat says.

"Good night Rednight," Feferi says, "good night Eridan." He nods to her while rubbing his wrist; he never thought a mutant low blood could have such a strong grip.

Karkat smiles at him, "I call it red glare," Karkat's eyes are only gray now, "I get the strength of a fuchsia blood but keep my normal speed."

Eridan chuckles, "then you are still sloww?" Karkat raises his eyebrow at him then eats. Feferi giggles as she eats. "Wwhat?!" He asks.

"Rednight is the fastest troll here," the Condesce says, "so he isn't glubben slow."

Karkat smiles at him, it is creeping Eridan out to see him smile so much. Is he high or something?

After breakfast Feferi pulls Karkat away, "hey I have somefin for you," she says and gives him a box. It is bright red with fuchsia ribbon on it.

"Thank you Fef," he kisses her on the check. He opens it to see a fuchsia ring with the Cancer and Pisces symbols on it. He slips it on his finger, "it looks nice."

"I am glad you glubben love it," she says smiling and jumping. He slips it off of his finger though and puts it on the blue chain Engineer gave him.

"Now I can't fucking lose it," he explains when she looks at him sad and confused. He leaves. Karkat goes outside and looks at the large ocean outside of the castle. He signs and throws a rock into the water, he used to be proud of being able to swim but now he wishes he never learned how to swim. Then maybe if he 'fell' in then the deal would still be in order.

"You shouldn't stand so close to the wwater Kar," Eridan says and walks to him.

"Rednight," Karkat corrects him, "how many fucking times do I need to tell you before it sinks into the rust you call a think pan?!" He is growling at him now. Eridan is free to leave, he can come and go but Karkat can't. Why is Eridan still here anyway, why doesn't he go out and check on everyone for Karat?!

"Sorry," Eridan says, "you can still swwim right?" He asks with a small smile, Karkat nods. "Then come and swwim wwith us," he grabs Karkat's arm.

Karkat yanks his arm away from Eridan and sighs, "I don't swim anymore."

"WWHAT?! You are the first glubben land dwweller I havve seen swwim wwithout drowwnin."

Feferi runs out in his bathing suit, "go change Rednight and swim with us," she says happily.

Karkat glares at her, "no."

Eridan shutters at the coldness in his voice and Feferi frowns, "why, I know you loved to swim before." She looks at the ground.

"Not anymore, I refuse to go into the water anymore," Karkat says and Eridan shoves him into the water.

"K- Rednight!" She screams and jumps in.

"He can swwim," Eridan growls some as he takes off his cape and jumps in after them.

Karkat swims to the surface and is growling at Eridan when he surfaces, "fuck ass," he says dryly and swims to shore. He climbs out and takes off his weapons and shoes, "you want to see me fucking swim?"

Eridan smiles, "come and glubben get me," he dives under. Karkat takes off his shirt and looks at the soaked bandages, he rips them off then jumps back in.

"Rednight?" Feferi looks up to see his discarded items and frowns at the bandages. The bandages, oh glub no! Feferi dives under to see Karkat swimming after Eridan.

"HOWW?!" Eridan screams as Karkat is catching up to him. Karkat smiles then stops and swims up to the surfaces quickly. He coughs and gasps for breath, "someone forgot to breathe," Eridan says cockily.

"Oh yeah," Karkat says glaring and smirking at him, "well fuck you Mr. FISH!"

"Yep, I have gills" Eridan swims under him and yanks him under, "come and get me!" Karkat swims after him again but this time Feferi grabs him and yanks him back to land.

"Rednight," she says as she pulls him on land with her.

"Feferi, what is wrong?" Karkat asks.

Eridan gets out, "wwhat?" He walks behind them to get his discarded cape and sees the scars on Karkat's back.

"Your back," she says and Karkat stiffens, Eridan drops his cape over Karkat's back.

"Nice scars," he says, "you must havve done somethin big." Eridan is surprised that he can see them; if he sat down behind Karkat then he can count out each individual one.

Karkat clips the cape on himself, "yeah I tried to destroy the hemospectrum." Eridan smiles at him sadly and Feferi punches his arm.

"Rednight!" She giggles as she talks.

He rolls his eyes and gathers his things, "well fcuk," he looks at the bandages he ripped off his of his body a few minutes ago, "maybe that wasn't a good idea."

"Ya think," Eridan says, "borroww that till you can wwear a shirt again."

Karkat chuckles, "then you won't be getting this back." Karkat pulls the cape closer to him so it covers his chest.

"Wwhat wwhy?!" Eridan asks.

"I am not supposed to wear a shirt ever, but I do because I don't like to walk around without one."

Eridan pokes his stomach, "you are pretty wweak. Wwhat are you?" Eridan does sound like he is curious.

"Oh I am me, you are you, and she is she," he points to them as he talks about them and lets go of the cape ,"and if you are asking my blood color then go suck a fucking bulg."

"That a challenge?" Karkat frowns at him and walks behind Feferi.

"Matesprit protect me from the molester," Karkat says sounding dead serious.

Feferi looks at Karkat then Eridan, "Eridan!" Oh he is about to get it, Feferi is worse than the Engineer when someone tries to touch Karkat.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this. 69**

**Next time we will go back to see whats up with Kankri!**

**Review and I will update faster and I hope to see some sweet reviews. ^-^**

**Until next time!**


End file.
